Turbulence
by Weathergirl
Summary: Alex Eames only 'thought' she knew the men in her life.  THIS IS B/A!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N… Another story that hit me many moons ago. It's actually gone through two major revisions but this version is definitely what I'm after and I kept the title because it just fits. This is a two-part story. **

**NOTE: This story is somewhat AU because…. Joe is still alive! TRUST ME, this is very much a B/A story (I don't write anything else)! Hang in there because you'll like where this goes! Additionally, Amends never took place and Kevin is still alive. Also, Alex was never a surrogate for Nate. **

**Rated T, but M in a later chapter. This is basically post-Frame.**

**I dedicate this one to my long-time LOCI friend Hargie! I've been promising this one forever!**

**Much thanks to JamiW for her advice! **

**Interestingly… This… (^) is the map symbol for turbulence. **

**Part I – Chapter 1**

**... ^ ^ ^ ...**

**

* * *

**

**O'Reilly's Pub - Brooklyn, NY**

**Bobby's POV**

I sat the empty glass down on the bar top and then signaled the bartender for a refill.

My eyes drifted slowly around at the stirrings of the bar crowd. It was a Thursday night and no busier than usual. Billy Joel's song _'Big Shot,'_ was barely a hum above the conversations and the Knicks game being shown on at least six big screens throughout the bar.

Didn't much care for this place but I had more than enough reasons to be here.

Two bar stools directly to my right suddenly opened up when the couple sitting there finally decided to go find more private quarters. Although I wasn't in full view of their drunken grope-session, it was another sight I didn't need to continue diverting my attention from whenever I happened to glance toward the door.

The bartender placed a refill on the bar in front of me just as I finished replying to a text message. I put my phone away and immediately pulled the glass toward me, clasping it between my palms.

Right then, it was my lifeline.

Mike Logan walked up, greeted me and then signaled the bartender for a drink.

I attempted a smile back and then fixed my gaze idly on the amber liquid in front of me.

... ^ ^ ^ ...

* * *

_**Four hours earlier…**_

I raced down the block toward the SUV, fumbling with the keys for a moment before finally getting the door unlocked.

Minutes later I was on the FDR and scanning the traffic ahead for the bus that was headed to Mount Sinai Hospital. It transported the victim as well as Eames, who had insisted on riding.

Traffic finally put too much distance between myself and the bus so I pulled my cell phone from my coat pocket, called Captain Ross and quickly filled him in on everything I knew of the incident that had just taken place.

I knew that some how, some way, I'd wind up in trouble with Ross or IAB over this mess no matter what I did. But at least that was done. Ross was 'in the loop' although I'm sure he wasn't too thrilled about it.

All I cared about right then was getting to the hospital.

Every second that passed before I could speak to Eames only further complicated things between us.

Of course, what in the hell could I say to her at this point anyway?

As far as she was concerned, I had completely lost my mind.

.^.^.^.

I grabbed a parking spot at Mount Sinai, hopped out of the car and sprinted toward the emergency entrance.

The patient, I learned, was already in ICU but I couldn't get a status from the front desk, so I headed toward the waiting area to look for Eames.

I took off at a brisk pace, rounded the corner, and managed to run into a nurse who had crossed my path. I was already in too much of a fog to stop in time. I apologized, excused myself and re-focused my attention on finding Eames.

The two interns, who were blocking the hallway a few feet ahead of me finally moved their conversation into the washroom.

I looked past them and there she was.

She stood by the doors to ICU, listening and nodding as the doctor gave his explanation of the patient's condition.

I approached slowly, and pretty soon I could hear drips and drabs of their conversation. It was enough to determine that the patient would be needing a few more tests, and that they'd know more in a couple of hours.

The doctor finished his last comment, gave her upper arm a gentle pat and then disappeared through the double doors of ICU.

I was maybe five feet away from her when she turned in my direction and met my gaze.

If it was possible to disintegrate just from someone's glare, I think I would have done so right at that point. I don't think I had ever seen such contempt coming from her and it nearly sucked the life out of me.

Words wouldn't form. But of course this went way beyond neglecting to fill her in on my undercover assignment.

Finally, I found my voice. "Hu- how is he?" I asked, as I continued to approach her sluggishly.

I had really counted on her to read my expression and know how sorry I was. To put everything she'd just seen aside and trust me.

_Please, Eames… This is just a big mess._

She knew me better than anyone. We're friends. Close friends even.

_Or at least, we were…_

She didn't reply. When I got closer, I saw the tears in her eyes threatening to spill out.

_Dammit...I had caused this._

I didn't want to subject her to more pain, and judging from her expression, my mere presence wasn't helping.

I had so much to say to her and unfortunately, none of it would really make this situation any better. In fact, I didn't have all of the answers yet. But if we were going to survive this, she had to trust me. Sure, it was asking a lot given the circumstances, but I thought that if I could find the right words, maybe I could fix this. I just needed her to listen.

And this moment might be it. Might be all she'd be willing to offer me. Might be my last chance to have her full attention and no place for either one of us to run.

"I'm sorr-"

"Don't," she interrupted bitterly.

I felt my chest tighten. My stomach was already in knots.

It was written all over her face. There would be no apologies accepted, no explanations, nothing.

There would be a transfer request on Ross's desk with her name on it before morning.

Reality was setting in. The thought of losing Eames was more than I was prepared to handle.

Well, what else did I have? My job? Might not be the case for much longer. Eames was probably the only person that vouched for me anymore and it looked as though she didn't want anything to do with me.

"God, Eames…" My voice cracked. I was shaking..._literally._

"Stop," she cut me off loudly. Four visitors in the hallway turned their heads sharply in our direction, wondering what was about to erupt.

"We have to talk about this."

She took one step and then another until we were just inches apart. "There's not a damn thing you can say to me right now, Goren!" Her eyes bore into mine. "We're done!"

And there it was. All I could do was watch her walk away.

When she was out of sight I leaned back, resting my head against the wall. I closed my eyes and counted to ten, wishing I was just in the middle of some nightmare. I slowly re-opened them only to find the same nauseating yellow-tinted florescent lighting and putrid pale-green walls I had seen numerous times before. The loud speaker paged the same visitor for about the third time since I had arrived.

It was too much to hope that after she had cooled down, we could discuss this.

But then she couldn't avoid me entirely, she was in the middle of this mess, too.

And it was all just getting started…

Because moments ago I shot a cop and put him ICU.

And it wasn't just any cop...

_It was Joe Dutton. _

... ^ ^ ^ ...

* * *

_**~Present~**_

I stirred out of a reflective haze, and finished off my third glass of scotch. It wasn't even good scotch. Besides that, it hadn't really helped.

Not when I could still hear her angry words echoing inside my head...

'_There's not a damn thing you can say to me right now, Goren… We're done!'_

Logan glanced over at me briefly.

I carefully scanned the bar and the door entrance, before I glanced back and gave him a slight nod.

_Another piece to this goddamned puzzle. _

But I'd been expecting this.

He removed a rather thick, white business envelope from his inside pocket and placed it in his lap. Pressing his fingers to the seal one last time, he kept it low as he handed it off to his left for me. I accepted it and slipped it into my inside coat pocket.

Then I took out my wallet, tossed several bills down, stood and quickly left the bar.

**TBC…**

... ^ ^ ^ ...

* * *

A/N...More to come! You'll like where this is going, trust me! Oh, and by the way, not all of my stories will involve Bobby being in some sort of trouble, I promise! :)

PS... I love reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I am bouncing in my chair with giddiness over this story! I think you'll like how this all plays out. Part 1 takes place over the course of a week. Chapter 1 was Thursday and this tiny part in the beginning is Friday. But we're going to back up a bit so you can see how this got started. This is all relevant! Finally, I don't ship A/J! Moments are brief but necessary for the story. **

* * *

_**Alex's POV**_

**Friday**

_The two men who mean the most to me in this world are my husband, Joseph Dutton, and my Major Case partner, Robert Goren. _

_Some days, I'll admit, they infuriate me to the point where I'm ready to knock them senseless. But I couldn't imagine my life without them._

_And now I could lose them both._

_It all started about four days ago…_

_

* * *

_

_**~Past~**_

It was a typical Monday morning at Major Case. Bobby and I had caught two cases rather early; one was tossed to Homicide and the other we wrapped up just after 1pm. That just left us the afternoon to go blind on paperwork.

After we wrapped up the second case, we decided to grab lunch. We opted for Chinese; Chicken Lo Mein for me and Schezuan Pork for Bobby. We sat on a bench outside with our containers and chopsticks, and enjoyed the first perfect spring day of the year in Central Park.

We needed the peace; it had been a hectic couple of weeks with some particularly frustrating moments. Last week alone, I had blown up once at Bobby, and at least twice at Joe. But by then I realized that I had surpassed my body's limit of going days on end with minimal sleep.

Those weeks hit from time to time. It's non-stop with this job, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

Life was going good. I really had everything I ever wanted.

Of course, I could always depend on my family to hit me with the ever-popular, '_So when are you and Joe planning to start having kids?_' Because that was the topic of discussion at least once during every holiday visit to the Eames house.

Of course I'd love to have kids someday, but I trust it will happen in due time. My dad of course, would like to see me make captain, but also wanted me to deliver the grandkids.

Probably all in the same week, too.

As for me, I don't know what I want my long-term goals to be. I just wanted be happy.

And for now, I was.

Joe and I have remained very focused on our careers. We met at the academy, but then he took an assignment in California for a few years. We met up again when he returned to New York, which was shortly after 9/11. We got reacquainted, married almost a year later, and the rest is history.

In August, we'll celebrate our eighth anniversary. We've been through some pretty rocky moments of course, but that is all in the past.

We found an equitable pace of marriage years ago which meant keeping things very casual. Our private time or 'dates' usually consisted of staying in with a pizza and a DVD. Occasionally, we found time for a weekend getaway. We also spend a lot of time out with friends. We didn't put much pressure on the relationship because we get enough of that from the job. I think in many ways, this equitable pace got us through the rockier times.

It's often stated that marriages in the NYPD don't last. Joe and I are definitely an exception.

And then there's Bobby…

We'd been partners for almost nine years. I had my doubts in the beginning, but I couldn't have been more wrong.

We too have had our rocky moments, however. He has made the job more challenging for me at times, but I think that it actually helped me to become a better cop.

Bobby also seems to understand me better than most people in my life. Some days, even better than Joe. In both our partnership and friendship, he knows when to push me and when to stand back and give me my space. Bobby and I respect, trust and support each other, and everything else that goes with being great partners.

I know life's been difficult for him. Especially in recent years. He's been through more than anyone should ever have to go through.

I'll often include him in my non-work life, and usually that means inviting him to places with me and Joe, and our friends. He'll go if I press and he seems to enjoy it, but I can tell he considers himself a third (or forth or fifth, etc…) wheel. He respects Joe and my family, but he does seem more relaxed when it's just the two of us.

Through the years, through difficult times and cases, and clashes that we've had, we've really gotten closer and the partnership is stronger than ever.

I once told my sister that some days it feels like I have two husbands. Both of these men are my world. In only slightly different ways, I love them both immensely.

_**x.x.x.x.x**_

As we ate our lunch, the conversation drifted between whatever random thoughts happened to cross our minds, and of course, work.

We happened to be discussing a case that we had finished up last week. New York State Assembly member Carla Davis and her husband Mark had a shaky history. Mark was abusive to Carla, as well as her 10-year old daughter from another relationship, Jessica. Jessica, who has many health issues, was born with Autism. Carla was nearly beaten to death when we were first brought to the case. Oddly, she still loved and wanted to be with her husband. She finally filed for divorce, but it was after much insistence from the social worker.

"She never would have left him. He would have killed her and Jessica," I stated.

"It's a co-dependency," Bobby remarked.

Jessica was currently in the hospital after Mark knocked her down a flight of stairs. Mark was charged with assault and attempted murder of both Jessica and Carla, and because of new evidence uncovered by me and Bobby, he was also the prime suspect in the death of his ex-wife.

"Carla's also pregnant," I told him.

He turned and looked at me quizzically, wondering how on earth I could have known this.

I reached for my iced tea bottle. "She wasn't having a very good morning the day she took the stand." I happened to be in court that day while Bobby was meeting with a witness. "I went to check on her and that's when she told me."

He shook his head. "She would get pregnant again with a man who abused her, and her daughter?"

I shrugged.

"Some men should never be fathers," Bobby replied, disheartened.

We continued eating in silence for a few minutes.

"How about her?" I asked Bobby, trying to distract him from wherever his thoughts were headed. I indicated a lady of medium build, in a gold suit with very curly brown hair. The epitome of corporate Manhattan.

Bobby looked up, made a face and shook his head.

Bobby and I had this silly game whenever we had a quiet moment like this and happened to be around people. I would try to guess Bobby's type by picking out random women who walked by. Can't even remember when we started it. In the beginning, I thought I would actually be able to narrow down a few and figure out Bobby's taste in women. Not sure why, I guess I was just curious. I could never get him to admit to actually having a particular taste. Or maybe he never planned on telling me.

"Oh, how about that one? She's pretty," I said, pointing to someone at a distance who was tall, dark skinned, maybe from the Caribbean. She seemed a little lost. Most likely a tourist.

"I think Jessica's aunt is good to her though," he began, ignoring my last question. "She's very gentle and patient, and that is the only way to be around the special needs population."

"You were good with her too, Bobby," I remarked. Jessica took a liking to Bobby instantly.

He smiled warmly. "She's a good kid."

I grinned. We were silent for a while. "How about her?" I asked, pointing toward someone else at a distance.

Bobby gave me a strange look. "Eames… I think that's a man."

I sat up for a closer look. "Oops," I said and started to laugh.

Bobby just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

My cell phone rang. I glanced at the display before I answered. I was grateful that it wasn't Ross planning to interrupt our lunch. "Hey, Joe."

"Hey. We're headed to happy hour tonight. You up for it?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied. "Nothing but an afternoon of paperwork to stare at so far." We both knew things came up in this job all the time, but we wouldn't let that prevent us from trying to make plans.

"Haha. So sorry," he remarked. "Okay, gotta run. Bring Goren and the gang. Love you."

"Yeah, hey-," I started to ask him something, but he hung up before I had the chance. Most of the time he's busier than I am. He was usually the one to make the plans, but wouldn't be able to go.

"You up for happy hour with the Narc bunch?" I asked my partner as I put my phone away.

He smiled. "Yeah, I'm game."

_**x.x.x.x.x**_

Around 5:30pm, Bobby and I were on our way out the door. Mike and Carolyn had caught a case and it looked like a late night was in store for them.

When we walked in, we found Kevin, Gil and Brent. Kevin is Joe's partner, and Brent and Gil, who formerly worked in narcotics, are now at the 5-9 in Brooklyn.

Joe still hadn't arrived, but Kevin told me he had to stop by the DA's office and would be running late.

We kept a lively conversation going, and may have even been the loudest group in the bar. I honestly lost track of time when Joe finally snuck in about an hour and a half later. He greeted everyone, kissed me and then sat down in the chair to my left. He immediately picked up my glass and finished off the rest of my beer, which was still more than two-thirds full. I gave him a glare until he promised to replace it.

We had ordered appetizers before Joe arrived and that honestly filled most of my food cravings for the time being. Joe grabbed a plate and took whatever was left on the appetizer tray.

"Missed lunch," he mumbled, with a mouth full of onion rings. Funny thing is, he could have eaten a seven-course meal on the way to happy hour and still be ready to pick at whatever was left on the tray, no matter what it was or how cold it might be by that point. He had the metabolism of a 12-year old. That's Joe. Gotta love him.

"Where's Logan and Barek?" he asked, disappointed when he didn't see them at the table. Joe really liked them.

"Caught a case," Bobby replied.

He nodded, and then joined in the conversation, mostly chatting with Kevin, Gil and Brent. They were all like brothers.

Then, on the first night in several days when everyone's having a great time, my cell phone buzzed.

I glanced at the display. "It's Ross," I told Bobby. He nodded and got ready for whatever news was coming.

"Eames," I answered. I listened as my captain explained that Mike and Carolyn were in need of back up over in the Village.

I hung up and relayed the information to my partner.

"We have to run," I told Joe and the others as I got up.

"I'll walk out with you," Joe said quickly as he jumped up from his chair. "Be right back," he told the others.

Joe and I started walking quickly toward the door, and Bobby went on ahead to give us some privacy.

"I need to borrow some money."

"Why the hell are you so short this month?" I inquired gruffly. I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but this was becoming routine.

"Had to help out a friend."

"Who? Why?"

"Seth. His wife threw him out."

"Talk to Kevin. Mike and Carolyn really need us right now. We've got run," I said, and started to get inside the car.

He grabbed the driver's door to stop me from closing it. "Alex..."

I rolled my eyes at my husband, annoyed. "Joe!"

Bobby stepped back up on the curb, took out his wallet and quickly handed Joe a couple of twenties.

"Thanks, man. I'll get it back to you," He told Bobby. He kissed me on the cheek and headed back inside.

I shook my head as he left and then got into the car. Bobby was in and buckled just as quickly. I floored it and got us on our way.

"Everything okay?" he asked me as I drove.

"He's always had a problem with spending money. He had a hefty inheritance for several years from his grandfather, which I think gave him more of a slush fund, but now that's gone. And, I don't know, he can't seem to get back to spending within his means."

Bobby nodded.

"Thanks again. Oh and he'll forget so I'll give you the money back tomorrow."

"No problem."

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I'm trying to keep the updates coming. Chapter 3 is coming very soon!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N… This has taken me a little longer to post because I came up with this great idea and decided to re-do this chapter.

Yes, Bobby and Alex eating Chinese food again (they're in New York…who there doesn't eat Chinese food more than once a week?) At least I didn't deprive them of fortune cookies this time! And these aren't just _any_ fortune cookies… They're specifically chosen from a group of actual fortunes and give some 'hints' at what's to come! ;) I put their fortunes in italics.

One of their fortunes had me bouncing in my chair, clapping my hands, saying 'OMG this is perfect!' The scene was written long before the fortune cookie idea, in other words. I can't say which one it is right now. It applies to a later chapter and I've already made note to let you know at the start of that chapter.

Again, Mike and Carolyn are in this fic. This chapter begins one day before 'the incident.' I made up this restaurant, they needed some privacy.

Reminder… This story IS B/A! We will get there! This chapter is cute and they flirt (harmlessly) at times, but there is a process. Stick with me, this ride is going to be SO much fun!

* * *

_**. . .**_

_**x.x.x.x.x**_

**Alex's POV**

**~Past~ (Wednesday)**

It was lunchtime, and Bobby and I had opted for one of my favorite restaurants in Chinatown, The Port of Shanghai. In the center of the restaurant, there were a lot of indoor plants and trees, rock fountains, and aquariums, which made the setting very relaxing. Plus, it was rather private. The tables weren't spaced too closely together, and you really couldn't hear the other conversations over the fountains and background music.

I had ordered Pad Thai with chicken and Bobby got the Mu Shu pork. As usual, we ate from each other's entrees.

We were discussing our latest case.

Early yesterday morning, Edward Bressle, a Corporate Executive at Chase Manhattan, was found murdered in his office.

Bressle was also involved in politics. There had been news recently that he was gearing up to run for public office.

Besides politics and Chase, he was also involved in day trading. He handled stock investments for a few personal clients and received a percentage of their earnings.

Rodgers reported that the cause of death was a gunshot wound to the skull, and time of death was between midnight and 2:00am on Tuesday morning.

The tapes from the security cameras at Chase were still under review. The finger prints around the crime scene all belonged to Bressle or those he worked with. Most of them so far had alibis.

Unfortunately, we were still undecided on motive and had no solid leads.

The last person to see Bressle alive was someone from the cleaning crew, who happened to be on break and saw him leave Starbucks at around 10:30pm on Monday night. He was headed back toward the Chase building on foot.

At first glance, we found no evidence that anything in his office had been disturbed, although, depending on Bressle's association with the perp, he or she might have known what to look for.

Bressle did have access to corporate and personal records, and bank accounts. Chase was still busy doing security checks on a few accounts to make certain that important information hadn't leaked out somewhere.

Everyone described him as extremely money-driven and a workaholic. Most of the people at Chase thought he was arrogant, controlling and difficult to get along with. But no one knew corporate finance better than Bressle, so his job was secure.

Since his political and day trading activities took priority, he was at Chase two days a week, and mostly just as a consultant. He made sure that he could conduct all business activities from either his Chase office, his political office in SoHo or his residence in Queens.

Bressle had two children and was separated from his wife, but they had not yet decided to file for divorce. Bressle's wife, Lynnette was away visiting family when he was killed, but she returned early this morning to begin making funeral arrangements. Bobby and I had spent the morning in court on another case, so Mike and Carolyn met with her. Lynnette seemed rather upset by the news, although we weren't ready to dismiss her as a possible co-conspirator.

Bressle's lawyer was currently out of town, but we had a call in to his office and were awaiting a call back.

After lunch, we planned to talk to more of his political contacts.

_**. . .**_

_**x.x.x.x.x**_

Bobby was in the process of filling me in on his earlier phone conversation with Logan, concerning Lynnette Bressle.

He finished a thought, and then seemed pensive for about a minute.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Logan mentioned one other thing. Bressle's brother, William, had been in some trouble a few years back. Drugs and gun possession mostly. Said that Bressle had to bail him out a couple of times, but then he cut him off. There hasn't been much contact between the brothers in a while. Maybe William's in trouble again? I don't know. My hunch is that there isn't a family angle to this case, but…," Bobby stopped mid-sentence and shrugged, then resumed eating.

"Did he say whether Lynnette seemed nervous or suspicious about this brother?"

He swallowed his bite and then answered. "She was upset all around, but it was her that brought this up. I think I'd like to size her up a bit."

I nodded. "There weren't any threats made toward his family before this incident, right?"

"Right," he confirmed.

"Do we know where William is now?" I asked.

"Trenton."

"Is he in prison there?"

"No. Want to pay him a visit?"

"Maybe. But if we're back to suspecting family members, I'd want to start with Lynnette. The lawyer should get back to us soon. Let's see what he has to say, first."

_**. . .**_

_**x.x.x.x.x**_

I finished the last bite, and put my napkin down. The waiter took our plates, and then came back with the bill and the fortune cookies.

"They gave us four fortune cookies this time?" he questioned.

I shrugged, picked up two cookies and offered the other two to Bobby.

He opened and started reading the first one.

"What's yours say," I asked, as I started to open one of mine.

"_Depart not from the path which fate has you assigned," _he read.

"Interesting," I remarked.

"And a little ominous. Okay, how about yours?"

I read it silently a few times and couldn't help grinning. "_Stop searching forever, happiness is just next to you,"_ I read aloud. Then I handed it over to show him. Interestingly, we wound up sitting beside (rather than across from) each other at a table for four.

Bobby took the little piece of paper from me , read it and smiled. "And either one of us could have got this one," he said, nudging my arm as he handed it back.

I continued to grin. "Okay, your turn."

Bobby opened and read his last one. "_He who knows he has enough is rich." _

That brought my mind back to the case. "I just had a thought. Bressle kept to himself and probably only a handful of people knew his business."

"Right."

"What if he had some sort of financial problems or a bad investment in the recent past that no one else really knew about?"

Bobby considered it for a second. "Could have stolen money to pay someone off or maybe to fund his political plans."

I sighed. "But if his lawyer doesn't know or won't tell us, then we're left to searching his personal files and everything he's done on paper for the past few weeks." We had already gathered his personal files and any relevant client files, as well as emails, letters and such. If nothing else panned out this afternoon, that would be the next place we planned to look.

"Last one," he said, pointing to the other cookie.

I opened it and read it. "_It is better to deal with problems before they arise." _

_Ouch. _

I instantly felt that one in the pit of my stomach. It pulled my thoughts off into another direction.

Bobby nudged me after a while. "You okay? Where'd you go?"

"Just thinking…"

"Something else about the case?"

"No, just…other things."

"Joe?" he asked.

He was right. Of course, there wasn't much else in my life to choose from.

"Sorry, I'm prying. Never mind," he said, withdrawing his question.

"No, Bobby. You're not prying."

"Everything okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Oh…" Bobby reminded me of something else and I pulled out my wallet.

Bobby eyed the bill on the table. "No, Eames. I said I had this." He checked the amount, took out his wallet and then handed the bill and cash to the waiter as he walked up.

"Thanks. But it's not that. Joe owed you some money." I handed him the $60 that he loaned to Joe two days ago. "Thanks again."

"No problem," he replied, shoving the bills into his wallet. He remained focused on me, still trying to assess what was wrong.

"He's had a rough couple of assignments recently," I explained. "So we've kind of been at each other's throats over this and that."

Bobby nodded. "You two probably need some time off. Maybe a little vacation?"

"I'm fine, but he could use one."

He shook his head. "Joe won't go without you."

I shrugged. "I don't know… He might."

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know, Doc. What do you charge by the hour?" I teased.

He grinned and nudged me again. "You're already paid up."

I hesitated for a minute on the next part. He probably didn't need to hear this, but at the same time, I needed a friend. It's not like he'd ever refuse. Bobby's always been a great listener and it was easy to lean on him when the need arose.

I delayed until the waiter returned with Bobby's change and then left us alone. "As I said, Joe's been uptight for the past few days. He's barely slept. You saw him Monday night," I reminded him. When Joe arrived at the bar, he mentioned to the group that he needed 'to drink heavily and forget the past few days.'

I leaned a little closer and continued. "I suspected that I might be pregnant and I told him this last night."

Bobby's eyes widened. "Really? Eames, you're…"

"No, I'm not," I quickly corrected him. Fortunately, I was just late.

I continued. "It turned out to be a false alarm. I probably should have taken a test and confirmed it before saying anything. Or…maybe just not said anything at all, since it was negative. I thought I could just tell him regardless."

He nodded. "Of course. He's your husband."

"And maybe I was a little curious as to what his response would be. Anyway, we fought about it last night. After he stormed out, I went to the drug store and got the test. I called Joe and told him, but we're still on shaky ground."

He shrugged. "He doesn't think he's ready to be a dad?"

"No. And I'm not exactly ready to be a mom, either. But if it had happened, I wouldn't have been that upset. I'd do what I had to do to prepare for the baby."

"And you're afraid he'd leave you if you got pregnant," he remarked, reading my thoughts.

"Pretty much."

Bobby held my gaze. "Joe would not leave."

"You're that sure about it?" I asked him. Sure, he knew Joe pretty well. Joe and Bobby got along and there was a mutual respect. But they didn't have that much in common.

I should have given Bobby the benefit of the doubt, though. For one thing, he was a good judge of character. He would always give me a straight answer while I was bogged down by my own worst fears.

But that fight was just hours ago and it's hard to forget what was said.

He sighed. "He would do anything for you. I'm not saying that he wouldn't be scared, or that there wouldn't be disputes. But he wouldn't just walk away."

I gazed idly at the two fortunes that lay open on the table in front of me.

"It's easy to have a swayed viewpoint when you spend so much time around men who have a lot more bad points than good," he remarked. "Present company included," he added with a smirk."

I glanced up at him. "I thought you were supposed to be the 'happiness' next to me?"

"I'm the 'whack job' next to you. But maybe the fortune cookie writers didn't think that had the same ring to it," he said with a smirk.

I laughed.

"You remember that I read people's responses and body language for a living, right?"

"I think I've heard gossip to that effect before, yes," I teased him.

He made sure he held my gaze as he spoke. "I have no doubts. Joe would not leave if you got pregnant."

"Okay…"

"I know why you're nervous. I've seen him flip out a few times and he has a hard time letting go of things. But he'll eventually come around. You two will get past this."

"Thanks, Bobby."

"Anytime," he smiled. He picked up his binder from the table. "Ready to go?"

"Sure." We got up from the table, gathered our coats and things, and Bobby started on ahead of me.

I stopped for a second, turned, and glanced back at the four fortunes laying on the table. After a moment, I picked them up, shoved them into my purse, and moved quickly to catch up with Bobby.

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N… SOOOO sorry for the delay! I did NOT forget this story or Storm Front. Regular updates (at least weekly, but more often while I'm unemployed) from now on. **

**So where did I leave us? Alex adores the two men in her life although they are both a mystery. Bobby and Alex have a new case concerning an unpopular banker who is involved in day trading (and who knows what else). AND of course, we're building up to the scene you read about in the first chapter… Bobby shot Joe? Why? You will find out pretty soon!**

**A/N 2:Again I swear this is B/A! For all B/A shippers….I'm sorry for the brief A/J (I hated having to write it) but it's necessary for the story. We WILL get there, but the story has to run its course. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**Thursday (morning of incident)**

**Alex's POV**

For some reason, I awoke early that morning.

I didn't look at the clock, but I expected that it was probably about time to get up.

I realized that Joe wasn't in bed with me and as I turned over onto my right side, I found him sitting on the floor beside the bed, watching me.

"Good morning," he greeted, leaning in to kiss me.

"Good morning," I said as we parted. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"I was, but I got up to use the bathroom and then didn't want to wake you by getting back in."

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked, knowing that's probably closer to the truth. It's been a trend for him lately.

"I like watching you sleep," he countered with a grin. He began to gently brush the strands of hair away from my face.

"Well that's sweet, but it isn't helping you much."

"I got some sleep."

"Joe…" I began, making no effort to hide the concern in my voice. It's not unexpected to have sleeplessness in our line of work, but I worry about him. His sleep has been especially erratic lately. The last time he was like this, his captain sent him home for a few days and then made him get a physical before he returned to make sure nothing else was wrong. To this day he still hasn't given me the full story, and it was probably to keep me from worrying.

"Okay, boss," he replied sarcastically, as he crawled back in bed.

Still thinking that it was about time to get up, my eyes finally sought the glowing green digits on the alarm clock-4:05am. No idea why I woke up that early. Not even time for my run yet.

He lay down beside me, opened his arms and I shifted closer into his embrace.

"Yeah, okay, you're right, I couldn't sleep."

"I know. But why were you sitting on the floor?"

"Just wanted some time with you and didn't want to wake you up. I miss you when we have to go weeks on end like this."

"I miss you too."

"And I'm still feeling horrible about that fight."

I lifted my head so I could see his eyes. "We're fine. Like I said, I know you've been under a lot of stress."

"I still hate the way I handled that. I should never have taken that out on you when all you wanted to tell me is that you _might_ be pregnant."

"We're good. And I'm not pregnant." I rested my head back on his chest.

A few moments passed in silence as we lay there. "I wouldn't be disappointed at all if you were pregnant," he said softly.

I lifted my head once again to face him. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Ideally, I'd want everything to be perfect. The timing, our jobs, our finances, your pregnancy, everything. But that concept in my head may never happen."

"You never know," I remarked. I searched his eyes, seeing the concern weighing on him.

"I just don't want to screw anything up."

"We can't 'what-if' this to death, Joe."

"I know."

"And no, I don't think the timing is right now, either," I admitted

"Yes, but I won't react like that again. If you get pregnant, whether we've planned for it or not, we'll make this work."

"You don't have to make everything perfect. Just love me."

"Oh…and that I do," he replied amorously, pulling me closer until our lips met.

We made love and then dozed off for about 30 minutes before the alarm finally sounded. We both decided to go in late that morning. It wasn't something we did very often, but it was definitely worth it to have the time together. We went for a run, showered and had breakfast before going to our respective jobs.

It was almost 9:00 when I arrived and since I was already late, I picked up two cups of coffee on the way in; one to keep me going and the other for my over-worked, and most likely sleep-deprived partner.

I walked in and the first thing I noticed was that my partner wasn't there. Might be in the bathroom because I know he wasn't at the deli getting coffee.

There were open file boxes on the floor, and file folders and notes strewn across his desk.

On top of his overflowing trash can was a bag from the deli, which was either a late meal or an early breakfast. It looked like he had been there all night

There were two empty coffee cups on his desk so I tossed the cups and sat a fresh one down in the same place.

I checked my phone to make sure he hadn't left me a message that would explain his whereabouts.

Earlier that morning, I had left Bobby and Ross both messages to let them know I would be running late and since Bobby wasn't in sight and Ross wasn't standing by my desk impatiently awaiting my arrival, I guess neither of them was too concerned.

There were no notes on my desk from Bobby so I had no idea where he was on this case.

I called him but it went straight to voice mail. Then I went to Ross's office to see if he was around and saw that his light was off.

Carolyn appeared as I was walking back to my desk.

"Seen Ross or Bobby?" I asked.

"Negative on both," she replied. "But I thought I overheard someone say that Ross and Moran had a breakfast meeting this morning."

"Okay, thanks," I told her. I wandered back to our desks, sat down at his desk and began trying to catch myself up on the victim's financial files.

x x

Yesterday we spent most of the day talking to some of Bressle's political contacts and from there we obtained a few more leads, however nothing panned out.

At Bobby's insistence, we went back to meet with Bressle's wife Lynnette while she tended to the funeral arrangements. She responded as any grieving widow would. Despite the separation, she still loved her husband. She didn't offer us anything further to go on.

Bressle's lawyer provided further back up as to Bressle's activities but we learned nothing new from speaking with him, either.

x x

After 30 minutes of reading through a bunch of financial reports, which were mostly spreadsheets and very fine illegible handwriting, I was getting eye strain.

Bobby _still_ hadn't arrived.

I was in need of yet another cup of coffee and as I stood up, I saw Ross arriving.

"Any updates on the case?" he inquired.

"Not since yesterday."

He looked at me quizzically, probably wondering why in the hell I was sitting at Bobby's desk. "Where's your partner?"

"Not sure," I replied.

Ross nodded

"See if you can track him down. I need to speak to him," he said as he started toward his office.

I hoped it had nothing to do with his meeting with Moran. "Okay, Captain," I responded without enthusiasm. I picked up my cell phone and tried calling him. He answered and said he was in the middle of something and would have to call me back. I quickly gave him the message from Ross and ended the call.

I glanced at the cup I had bought for Bobby. It was barely warm and I had no idea when he'd be back. And hell, I needed another hit. I grabbed the cup, retrieved some sugar packets from my desk and then added them, and drank it down quickly.

I continued scanning through Bressle's financial past. Bressle was a swift investor but he struggled in the beginning. He went rather deeply in debt and took out some loans to cover his expenses.

My partner finally surfaced later that morning. He hadn't called me back like he said he would, but I hoped for his own sake that he had at least called Ross.

"Morning, Bobby," I greeted. "Or what's left of it anyway," I added. "You talk to Ross?"

"Yep. Done," he replied without making eye contact. He threw his binder down on his desk, loosened his tie and walked briskly toward Ross's office.

No good morning. No mention of the case or whatever else he'd done all night and most of the morning.

I shook my head as I got up and followed him.

I stood outside the closed door to Ross's office, and it appeared as though their discussion might involve something other than the case. After another minute or two, they both approached the door and Bobby motioned for both of us to follow him back toward our desks.

I was getting a little annoyed with his inability to share information with me this morning. At least it looked as though he was about to report something.

"Last night Queens Narcotics picked up Rick Ippelin," Bobby began. "In addition to the 6 grams of cocaine in his possession, he had a handgun. Ballistics matched the bullets in the handgun with the casing found in Bressle's office. So that is our murder weapon."

"Do we know what his connection is to Bressle?" Ross inquired.

"It's not entirely straightforward. And Ippelin's got an alibi for Monday night," he reported.

"There's one other set of prints on the gun that match a Lawrence, aka 'Lars' Sangridge," Bobby reported, glancing at his binder. "He's Queens' favorite drug lord," he added with sarcasm. "Rap sheet's full of drug, weapons and assault charges. The handgun is registered to Sangridge's deceased stepfather, Mark Dunkirk. He's been using that as an alias. I found records of phone calls made from Bressle's phone to Mark Dunkirk on the day Bressle was killed."

"Let's find Sangridge and see if he has an alibi for Monday night," Ross responded.

He nodded. "There's already a warrant out."

Ross's cell phone rang. He checked the number than looked back at us. "Okay. Until then, go back and see what else Ippelin knows. Somehow that gun exchanged hands." He stepped away to take the call.

"We still don't know how someone got into the Chase building to murder Bressle," I said to Bobby after Ross had left. I mentally sifted back over the security footage at Chase. No one was unaccounted for, according to the security guards. It seems like it would have to be an inside job.

Or someone isn't being completely honest. _Like that never happens._

I glanced back at my partner. He seemed dead on his feet. "You okay?" I asked.

"Couldn't sleep last night," he told me as a yawn escaped his lips.

I was glad that we finally had a break in this case and it was largely due to Bobby, although I didn't like him missing out on so much sleep. "Looks like you should have tried a little harder," I teased. "I'll go talk to Ippelin, you go grab some sleep."

"Maybe later," he mumbled as he walked over to his desk chair, picked up his jacket and binder. "I'll be fine. We'll grab some coffee on the way. You ready?"

He worried me sometimes. _Okay, maybe more than just sometimes._

"Yep." I picked up my things and we left.

x x x

We spent the next couple of hours working out a deal with Ippelin's lawyer. Once that was out of the way, we were able to get a bit more information from Ippelin.

Sangridge had been Ippelin's supplier, which is how they were associated. According to Ippelin, the gun was in Sangridge's possession on Monday night and Sangridge asked Ippelin to get rid of it. Then last night, Ippelin was picked up by Narcotics.

I wondered why he hadn't disposed of it by then unless he intended to use it.

We just had to find and arrest Sangridge. If we get a confession out of him, we'll have the case wrapped up by tonight.

So far, tracking Sangridge down was the hardest part. Ippelin fortunately had a way to reach him.

Or at least had something Sangridge wanted— Money. Ippelin called Sangridge, saying he needed 6 grams of heroin and Sangridge agreed to meet by 5pm.

We had back-up called in. Everything was in place by 4:45pm. All seemed to be going according to plan.

_But I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off._

x x x

**TBC….**

Next chapter is done (it's a significant one!) and it's coming very soon!**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N… ****For this story, we'll say that Joe works Narcotics in Manhattan. I'm also assuming Alex has her own personal vehicle that she drives other than the SUV.**

**Once again, it's n****ot quite B/A. A little angst, but hang in there. I PROMISE this is getting better! I LOVE B/A!**

**It's all downhill from here! ****Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**Alex POV**

We were in East Harlem, about two blocks from the river and about a block and a half to the meeting place, which was at a four-story office building.

The building was largely unoccupied. There had been a fire here about six months ago and out of the sixteen businesses that once worked out of this location, only four had returned.

It was either under construction or demolition, depending on how you looked at it.

I was glad we had opted for a dress down to jeans, t-shirts and hoodies. Not only did it make sense to keep our cover, but also because it had just started to rain and the wind was blowing the dust from the construction site in our direction.

From where we stood, which was just outside of a Duane Reade, we were far enough back but still had a good vantage point of the meeting spot.

Detective Simmons from Brooklyn homicide, who bears a striking resemblance to Ippelin, would make the exchange. Then we'd make the arrest.

It was peak rush hour and with the construction it was a little harder to hear conversations. Ross had called just as we pulled up and Bobby finally had to ask for the keys to the SUV and get back inside the vehicle just so he could hear the conversation.

At about ten minutes before 5:00, I spotted Lieutenant Raymond Dempsey from Queens Narcotics walking toward us.

"Hi Lieutenant," I greeted him.

"Detective Alexandra Eames. Always a pleasure," he responded, extending his hand to shake mine.

I like Dempsey. Not only because he's a damn good Lieutenant, but also because he is probably the sweetest, gentlest person you'd ever meet. He's about in his late 50s and had spent most of his life in the Deep South. His unit has called him 'Southern Comfort'. '_He's smooth, but watch out for his bite,'_ they'd say.

Say what you will about the pace of the south, but Dempsey could definitely keep up with the New York City crime circuit. Anyone from cops to criminals who thought otherwise had been rightfully put in their place.

"What brings you out here?" I asked.

He leaned closer so I could hear him over the fire truck's siren that was blaring as it passed us. "A little bird told me you were about to throw the cuffs on Sangridge," he grinned.

"Word travels fast," I said.

"Wondered if you could use some back-up."

"Slow day in Narcotics?" I teased.

Dempsey chuckled. "Nah, he's our white whale," he explained while he shielded his eyes from the dust and scanned the horizon. "We've been after Sangridge for a coupla years now."

I suddenly remembered Bobby's mention of Sangridge being high on their most-wanted list. "You can have him back if he's cleared of the murder charges."

"Oh it's fine with me if the murder charge sticks. Paperwork's all yours, m'dear. But let's just say I'll be enjoying a celebratory glass of scotch tonight when that one's in central booking," he said smugly.

The lieutenant and I shifted our focus to Bobby, who had just gotten out of the car in somewhat of a hurry. I followed his gaze and saw that he had spotted Sangridge across the street walking toward the pick-up spot.

"So… You still keeping Goren in line?" he posed as he watched my partner.

"Doing my best."

"He's a damn fine cop," he stated firmly. And that was definitely saying a lot. The Lieutenant was kind to all, but he only really respected a select few.

I smiled. "I quite agree."

Simmons, who was about a half a block further up the road started on ahead. Bobby waited a few seconds and then followed.

I checked in with the other officers and we were ready.

It was quiet for the next several minutes. Dempsey and I continued to talk about random things while we waited.

Our attention shifted quickly when shots rang out from the roof of the building. I grabbed for my radio, but Dempsey was quicker. He radioed base for a bus and CSU.

I raced toward the building with my gun drawn. Dempsey caught up with me and we went around to the east side of the building and entered, and then quickly found the stairs to the roof.

When we reached the roof, all hell had broken loose.

_Sangridge had apparently brought back-up of his own. _

Bullets were flying. As soon as I could, I attempted to scan the area. No sign of Sangridge unless he was on the move.

Simmons was down and an officer was beside him. It looked like he'd been clipped in the shoulder.

I immediately scouted around for my partner, and spotted him no more than 30 feet away with his gun drawn.

His target was on the move but I didn't have a good visual with some of the posts and various building ducts and

AC units in the way. Bobby yelled something that I missed. I assumed it was along the lines of ordering them to drop their weapon.

Then he fired two shots and the person collapsed onto the concrete a good 40 to 50 feet from me. I raced over with the cuffs ready to cover my partner, noticing that the person he had hit was initially fighting to get back up.

Bobby glanced over in my direction. When I got up, he must have assumed that I had it covered and he took off to assist elsewhere.

And then I had gotten close enough to make an ID of the person he had hit.

_Oh my God…_

"JOE!"

He'd been hit in his right leg and there was quite a bit of blood. Joe was still somewhat responsive but shaky. He must have hit his head as he fell, because there was a trickle of blood underneath his neck on the concrete.

His leg was bleeding profusely. I squatted down beside him and started applying pressure to the area, wondering how in the hell he could have gotten mixed up with this.

Sangridge was on Dempsey's watch list, but I suppose it was possible that Joe was following another lead that was somehow connected to Sangridge.

_But w__hy would Bobby shoot him? _

His pulse was rapid but weak, his breathing quite shallow. He was starting to fade out. "Joe! Joe! Stay with me, baby. Stay with me."

He was going into shock. _Dammit!_ "JOE!" Tears filled my eyes.

Things on the roof had finally just started to quiet down. Dempsey had taken off in another direction and I had lost track of him until he had walked up beside me. I heard him sigh heavily when he saw Joe's condition. He guided me out of the way to make room for the medics.

I shifted back a little ways to allow them access, but remained with Joe.

They attended to his leg, put an oxygen mask on him and connected an IV for fluids.

"Sangridge brought his merry men," Dempsey spat bitterly.

I could say that I had seen my partner shoot him. Problem was I still couldn't quite believe it myself. There wasn't anyone else immediately in his line of fire.

I knew Bobby was tired, but he didn't seem so off that he might mistake someone working undercover.

The medics hurried him into the bus and I got in there with him. I answered their questions as they rushed him to Mount Sinai Hospital. We arrived at the emergency entrance and I went with him until the medic halted me at the doors of ICU.

Seemed like a lot of time had passed before a doctor appeared. Unfortunately, the doctor wasn't smiling nor showing any signs of relief.

I held my breath.

"You're Joe Dutton's wife?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Dr. O'Malley. Your husband's lost a lot of blood. He's currently being treated for shock."

I nodded. _Joe wasn't the only one in shock right now._

He explained the damage to his knee and to be honest, I only half overheard it. Couldn't seem to stop shaking. Then he said something along the lines that they'd have to wait until he's stable to run some tests.

He added that they'd know more in a couple of hours, and then patted my arm saying that they're doing everything they can.

"Thanks, Doctor."

He turned and went back through the doors of the ICU.

I took a deep breath and decided to try to find a bathroom. I still had Joe's blood on my hands and clothes. Just the sight of it was getting to me.

Then I saw my partner coming toward me.

I'm still nowhere near ready to wrap my head around this, much less to hear him out.

"Hu- how is he?" Bobby asked. He continued to step toward me slowly.

I could see the remorse in his eyes. I could see grief. And I knew it took a lot for him to come here and face me.

Maybe all he wanted to do was apologize.

But Joe was in ICU and Bobby had put him there. I simply couldn't get passed that.

"I'm sorr-" Bobby began.

"Don't," I snapped. He really just needed to back off me for a while. Otherwise he might just wind up with his own room in the ER for the night.

"God, Eames…"

"Stop!" I yelled at him. Now, deep down, I love this guy to death. But I was finding it hard to even like him under present circumstances. I wanted him to understand and just back off.

_Pleas__e, Bobby. Just go. _

"We have to talk about this."

Now he was pushing my limits.

Realizing that I had everyone in the hall staring at us, I took a step closer and lowered my voice. "There's not a damn thing you can say to me right now, Goren! We're done!"

I walked off down the hall and found a bathroom. Fortunately, it was one of those one-room only bathrooms. No one had to listen to me sob as I stood there at the sink washing my husband's blood off my hands.

I thought about Bobby again… Maybe I should have heard him out. Maybe there's a perfectly rational explanation. Maybe something he had to say would settle me down or help me sleep tonight, because right now I didn't think there was a chance in hell…

But I couldn't bring myself to face him.

I called my parents and then my in-laws and let them know what was going on. I didn't mention anything about Bobby's involvement. It was enough that Joe was in ICU.

I walked back toward the emergency waiting area and found Dempsey standing there.

He smiled shyly. "How is he?"

I told him what the doctor had told me. Nearing the end of the explanation, I began to shake and tear up again. He reflexively moved in and offered a hug.

"Anything I can do?"

I'd forgotten that I had left the keys with Bobby and he had the SUV until I saw him standing in the hallway. I doubt that he stayed around much longer after I had left him standing there.

"Any chance you're headed to Forest Hills?" I asked Dempsey. I needed a change of clothes and then to pick up my car.

"It just so happens…" he replied with a grin as he wrapped an arm around me and we walked toward the exit. It wasn't even on the way to his precinct. He was really going out of his way just to be kind. Nonetheless, I was grateful.

"Thank you so much."

"Anytime."

Dempsey informed me that they had Sangridge in custody. Probably the only bit of good news that day.

I called Ross on our way back to Forest Hills. Honestly, there were times when this man completely surprised me.

First, he asked how Joe was. I had no idea how he found out, but I gave him the doctor's version. He told me he had Logan and Barek on the interrogation and that I was free to stay at the hospital to be with Joe.

Oddly, he didn't mention, nor did he ask about Bobby, which let me off the hook again. I wasn't sure if anything I had to say would help my partner at the moment.

When I arrived at home and walked through the front door, I was immediately hit with reminders of mine and Joe's 'late' morning spent together.

Yet another flood of emotions I didn't need to face. That delayed me a little further.

Joe had left his running shoes by the door. His towel from the shower this morning was hanging on the back of a chair in the kitchen. He had the habit of hanging it up to dry wherever he happened to be, which was just about anywhere except on a towel rack in the bathroom. I had also left my running clothes folded and sitting on a chair when we took our shower.

I cleaned up, changed my clothes, then grabbed a few things and headed back to Mt. Sinai.

No news, of course. I started antagonizing the nurses when 10:00 rolled around. Not like it did much good, but sometimes it beats just sitting around worrying.

Finally one of the nurses informed me that he was still listed as critical. There was nothing to do but wait. But I was tired of waiting. Or at least tired of sitting in a busy hospital waiting room when no information was forthcoming. I looked up the hospital number and added it to my speed dial list, and then left.

I found a bar close by and ordered a bourbon straight. It was definitely a bourbon kind of night. I also ordered a hamburger, because I hadn't eaten a thing in hours. But then I mostly picked at it and left about half of it.

My thoughts soon drifted back to Bobby.

I thought over the day's events and the scene on the roof at least a dozen times. Nothing made sense.

By the time I finished off the second glass of bourbon, I was ready to talk this out. I needed answers. I was tired of guessing. I threw some money on the table and walked out in a hurry.

It was midnight when I got back in my car. Bobby could be anywhere, but I decided to start with his apartment.

I walked up the stairs to his floor still uncertain as to how to begin this conversation.

There's a chance he may tell me he screwed up. Then I'd have to find a way to forgive him or else give up on our partnership and the friendship. But in my mind, I wasn't ready to accept that he'd just screwed up. He's a great cop. He makes mistakes, but this just wasn't Bobby.

And in my heart, I knew he wouldn't deliberately hurt me.

I reached his floor, walked to the front door of his apartment, knocked and waited. After about the third knock, there was still no answer.

I started to walk away but then something stopped me.

I remembered sensing that something was up with him when he arrived at work. Couldn't explain it, but he just didn't seem like himself. He wasn't saying much. Not even in the interview with Ippelin. I continued to blame it on a lack of sleep, although I've seen him go longer on limited sleep before.

_Then there was the scene at the hospital…_

I pulled out my emergency key to his place. I just had to check. If he's not there, it's no big deal.

I opened the door.

_It__ was like the second punch in less than 12 hours._

Bobby was lying on the floor on his side. Pieces of glass that appeared to be from a broken bottle of whiskey were scattered on the floor around him.

It appeared as though he had just passed out from drinking. Then as I walked in further I saw the blood pooling under his head onto the floor. From the angle, it looked like he may have hit it on the coffee table. I checked his pulse, which was faint. My attempts to get him to respond were unsuccessful.

I wondered how long he'd been laying here.

_What __would have happened if I hadn't decided to check on him?_

I pulled out my cell phone and called for a bus. Then I carefully shifted him over, applied pressure to the wound and monitored his vitals until the medics arrived.

I sat down on his couch after they had left to take him to Brooklyn Hospital. Just needed a second to rest, and then I was planning to go check on him.

But I was shaking. This was too much.

It's surprising how much can change in just a few hours.

I still have too many unanswered questions. And I also felt guilty. I should have at least told Bobby that I needed time to settle down before we could talk.

Maybe this wouldn't have happened.

From where I sat, I could see the blood spatter on the floor and on the coffee table. Feeling a bit too anxious all of a sudden, I got up from the couch and decided to clean it up.

I walked toward his kitchen and that's when I noticed the papers.

There was a plain white business envelope on his table that had been torn open and maybe 15 to 20 pages of paper were stabled together and folded so they would fit in that envelope.

Nothing out of the ordinary. Not sure why it even caught my attention. Although Bobby had an empty glass of scotch, an ashtray with a few cigarette butts, and his chair was pulled out like he'd been sitting there studying it.

Then I slowly unfolded it and looked at the contents. It felt a little like I was prying, but something was definitely up.

Something besides my adrenaline, that is.

It was a photocopy of his bank account activity. Of course, there was nothing but a bunch of transaction numbers, dates and dollar amounts. The records went back for the past three years. Not a whole lot to go on.

A few of the items were underlined in blue ink. I flipped through the pages and counted six items he had marked that had caught his attention for one reason or another.

But then it hit me. _This wasn't his._

I know he's had cash flow issues and I have at least a vague idea of what his finances might look like.

Besides that, Bobby didn't use Chase Manhattan Bank. At least not that I was aware of. And we had all of Bressle's records.

Or at least I thought we did…

_So who did this belong to?_

_And w__hy did Bobby have it?_

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N…**** Kind of a short chapter, but it made more sense to break it up this way. Next one is much longer and is coming soon! **

**Special thanks to JamiW for her seal of approval! **

_**x x x**_

**Friday morning (present)**

**Alex's POV**

I awoke the next morning on Bobby's couch with the papers still clutched in my hand.

Really hadn't planned to spend the night there.

Checking my phone, I found no new messages. The first thing I did was to call Ross and let him know that I'd be arriving late that morning.

I sat back on his couch for another minute and glanced through the papers.

No name at the top. Only an account number and the transaction history. Where did this come from and why did Bobby have it? Assuming it was part of the case, I wondered why he hadn't shown this to me.

Six line items had caught Bobby's eye. Six out of about 200.

Like most of the deposits on this statement, they were for large dollar amounts. The amounts were each over a hundred thousand dollars, although the six he had marked weren't necessarily the largest sums on the list. So why these six in particular?

I left his apartment and stopped off at home to shower and change, and then went to check on Joe.

I sat with him for over an hour, wiping tears away and trying to make sense out of everything.

He was still listed as critical. Not sure if it was false hope or not, but I had really expected that his condition would improve overnight. Part of the problem however, was that Joe had sustained a head injury as he collapsed onto the roof.

The damage to his knee cap will require extensive surgery. That of course will be followed by physical therapy. Joe loves to be active. They're going to have one unhappy cop on their hands once he wakes up and hears this news.

Then I called my parents to give them an update. Joe's parents had already arrived. They all had questions I couldn't answer but I did the best I could to talk around it, mostly saying that I knew nothing.

In all honesty, that was pretty close to the truth.

But sitting idle wasn't helping me much. I was also concerned about Bobby and desperately wanting answers.

I gave Joe a kiss on the cheek, promising that I'd be back later and then went to see Bobby.

When I arrived they informed me that he had already checked himself out.

I called his cell but it went straight to voice mail, so I left a message for him to call me back.

Had he gone to work?

Next, I tried Carolyn. She had overheard that he was out until Monday. I thanked her and ended the call.

He's got a day off from work, but whatever he was doing was either work or research. Had to be. Because when have I ever known my partner to sit idle?

Since I was in Brooklyn, I went back to his apartment. I knocked again and when no one answered, I let myself in.

First thing I noticed was that his binder was gone. He had been here at some point this morning.

We were like two ships passing in the night. Really wished I hadn't missed him.

The binder had been sitting on his counter last night. Sure, I'd been tempted to look at it but out of respect for his privacy, I resisted. I know it was probably wrong, but this morning I was kind of wishing I had checked anyway.

What took me a little by surprise was that Bobby had left the bank papers behind. Last night, it looked as though he was completely absorbed in them and this morning I don't think he even touched them.

Must be done with them. Or maybe they were inconclusive? Maybe they were nothing at all?

But knowing my partner, I had a hard time convincing myself of this.

And he hadn't gotten rid of them either.

I don't know what it was, but something about these papers just had bells, whistles and alarms going off simultaneously inside my head. I grabbed them and quickly went to look for a store that had a copier. After I had my copy, I returned the originals to Bobby's apartment and then went on to work.

When I arrived, only Carolyn was there. Logan was in court and Ross was at a meeting with IAB.

She told me how the interrogation went with Sangridge. While it looked as though there could be motive, we had nothing specific to tie him to the crime scene. There was no record of Sangridge being in the building on the night Bressle was murdered. No record of him being in the building at all, for that matter.

But Ippelin's lawyer had made a deal for the information on Sangridge so the case was pretty much at a standstill.

I grabbed some coffee and sat down with Bressle's bank statements and the papers from Bobby's apartment.

The account number from the mystery pages found at Bobby's apartment was not a match with any of the three account numbers that we already had on Bressle.

I called the bank, identified myself and gave the account number and Bressle's social security number just to confirm.

It wasn't Bressle's. They wouldn't give me anything further without the actual account holder's social. I'd have to track down more social security numbers to see if it belonged to one of Bressle's clients.

But there was a link with the six line items that Bobby had marked. They all corresponded to transactions where Bressle had deposited money from his personal accounts into this mystery account.

Another thing struck me as odd about this mystery account. Within a day of the money being deposited a large chunk, if not all of it, was then cashed.

The closing balance was just over a thousand dollars. Maybe just enough to keep it open.

Bobby had also starred three line items from Bressle's bank statements where some rather large deposits were made, but there was no match back to this mystery bank account. It was something else he had found significant for one reason or another.

I glanced up from the notes to give my eyes a rest and gazed tiredly around the bullpen.

Something else had dawned on me.

Bobby's trash can was full when I arrived yesterday morning. In fact, it was overflowing. It was mostly filled with crumpled up sheets of paper.

Unfortunately, last night was one of those very rare occasions when they managed to empty all of the trash cans in the bullpen.

Knowing my partner, the crumpled papers meant that he was crunching some numbers. Even though the crumpled pages were no longer relevant to him, it had to be leading him somewhere. If I could see them, I might know where he was going with this.

Whatever he knew might keep me from sitting here spinning my wheels.

Bobby still hadn't returned my call. I checked my phone just to make sure it was still on.

At around 2:00pm, I opted for a late lunch and checked in with the hospital. Still no change in Joe's condition.

While I was out, I went for a walk. That at least got some of my pent-up energy out, which helped a little considering that I had skipped my run that morning.

The questions were piling up. An hour later there was still no return call from my partner.

_Where __in the hell had he gone? Why wouldn't he call me back? _Sure I was still hurt, but I was at least a bit more settled when I had left the messages. I was also concerned about him.

I returned to Major Case and sat down to rehash everything I knew about this case. Didn't know what else to do at this point.

Bressle was a Chase executive who was involved with day trading on the side. Might have been trying to make extra money for his campaign. Probably made a few bad investments in the beginning. He struggled and took out loans to cover his expenses.

It was clear that some of the debits were payments made to his clients. Bobby might have been trying to figure something out about the payouts, hence the three marked items (that still made no sense to me), along with the once overflowing trashcan that had Bobby's accounting efforts.

It seemed like this mystery account was one of Bressle's clients. Problem is, I don't think Bobby was able to match the deposit records with Bressle's other clients.

All I had in front of me were the bank records. Bobby had the file boxes on Bressle brought back to the file room, so I went to retrieve those files and began to search through Bressle's list of clients, accounting records, phone call records, handwritten notes and emails.

Right around the time my legs began to cramp up from sitting on the floor buried in paper, I started to make headway.

I finally found the list of names, account numbers and social security numbers which was oddly misfiled. Everything seemed to be in order.

I scanned the list more carefully and my heart about stopped as one name jumped out at me. The sixth name on the list was Christopher Mason.

But it wasn't his name that caught my attention as much as it was his social security number.

Because I had recognized that number. It belonged to my husband.

My chest began to feel heavy and breathing became a struggle as the words '_identity theft'_ began to enter my mind.

About three hours, a few cups of coffee and several phone calls later, I finally had some answers.

Can't say that the truth was any less puzzling.

_Christopher Mason didn't exist..._

_The mystery account had been set up by Joe._

_**x x x**_

**TBC…**

**A/N... Kind of dry to write about bank records and such, and in fact she is done with the files. This is going somewhere very interesting and yes, it will make sense pretty soon. **

**PS.. Reviews make me smile! :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N… ****Thanks for the reviews! They make my day! Special thanks to the magnificent JamiW for looking this chapter over for me.**

**A****ll I can say is the plot thickens! Everything will be explained. Thanks for hanging with me! **

**Note that this picks up right at ****Alex's comment from chapter 2. **

_**x x x**_

**Friday night (Present)**

**Alex's POV**

_The two men who mean the most to me in this world are my husband, Joseph Dutton, and my Major Case partner, Robert Goren. _

_Some days, I'll admit, they infuriate me to the point where I'm ready to knock them senseless. _

_But I couldn't imagine my life without them._

_And now I could lose them both…_

…

Rather than going to visit Joe like I had planned, I went for a long walk and wound up at a bar in Tribeca.

I sat at the bar with a glass of bourbon in front of me, and the bartender had already received the instructions to keep them coming.

As my mind attempted to rid itself of the commotion that the past two days events had created, I found an object to settle my gaze on. It was an Anheuser-Busch mirror with a clock face in the center. Twelve beer mugs replaced each of the numbers. The brass clock hands had shown that the time was 10:45.

A collection of rather unique beer mugs hung from hooks along the wall behind the bar.

High above the mugs, along a built-in wooden ledge sat _exactly_ 99 bottles of beer on the wall. And yes, I had counted.

There were a few conversations going on around me. Someone was moving out of their apartment in SoHo without letting their significant other know. Another had just quit their job because their boss wouldn't give them time off for a honeymoon. And someone's toddler had dropped a cell phone in a public toilet while they were visiting with relatives in Milwaukee.

Other people's lives served as a temporary distraction.

In the background, more sounds resonated. Dishes clattered as they were cleared from tables. Bar patrons laughed and cell phones rang out in varying tones. The front door opened and closed, and chairs scooted in or out along a hardwood floor. Coming through the stereo speakers positioned throughout the bar was Leona Lewis's voice singing that_ 'It_'_ll all get better in time.'_

I sat up on the bar stool to straighten the kink in my back, just as the front door opened and a few more patrons entered. A cool draft from the door reached me a few seconds later.

The bartender brought me over a fresh glass of bourbon and offered a sympathetic smile to my fixed look of despair as he took the empty glass away.

I was feeling too many things right now. Really didn't know where to be.

I didn't know whether to run, scream, or just punch something.

My husband had been one of Bressle's clients. The fact that there was a connection to a murder investigation that I was working was only a part of the issue.

I've never known Joe to play the market, but he did like to gamble. So I guess we learn new things about each other all the time.

Looked like he needed large sums of money rather quickly. It's not like he owed back taxes or anything. I doubt he would have kept that from me.

Joe had been careless with his money in the past. He wasn't too conscientious about spending but no one in his family really batted an eyelash at a hefty bill. Not that they were particularly wealthy, but _money_ _was just money_. And Joe had chosen his career because it's what he loves to do. Not that he ever outgrew the tendency to spend.

I know that the money he inherited ran out a while back. It was quite a lot and although I didn't keep track, I still don't know where all of that money went. I was kind of hoping that we could put some of it aside and save for kids, vacations, emergencies, a new car or a bigger house.

So that money was gone and apparently his investments had trickled down to almost nothing.

Why had he cashed it so quickly? Was he paying someone back? Did he _still_ owe money?

Despite his job and his access, I doubt that he would get involved with drugs. Just didn't see it in him.

While I also doubted that he would have a gambling debt, it was slightly more believable. He would occasionally go with friends to Atlantic City for a weekend, but that was also to meet up with those he didn't get to see very often.

Why would he go to Edward Bressle for money? The only way that he and Bressle were even linked in my mind was because Joe worked for narcotics and knew the drug lords, and the weapon used to kill Bressle had been registered to Sangridge. We had no concrete evidence that Bressle was using drugs but it was still a possibility.

_Practically every time I blinked, there was another question. _

The biggest question of all was why Joe never bothered to come to me about this money issue. He probably didn't want to worry me with it. Maybe it was something he wasn't particularly proud of.

And sure I was angry at him. Hell, I was furious. As soon as he is well, he and I are going to have yet another heated argument.

But as time dragged on and his condition remained unchanged, I only become more worried. I just need for him to be okay.

Meanwhile, there's Bobby. He's kept his distance from me while also holding back a lot of information. Among the emails, I finally found where Bobby had discovered that the account was Joe's.

My guess was that he was still trying to find out why Joe had the account in the first place. I can only assume that he didn't want me finding out until he had all of the facts.

I'd never felt more alone.

And the unknown was killing me.

**_x x x_**

At around 12:30, I left the bar. The five, six or however many glasses of bourbon I had consumed that night made the city look like a mess of florescent street lights wrapped in a heavy haze.

_God what a hangover this was going to be. _

All I needed to do was get back to 1PP. From there I figured I'd just head for the crib, take my boots off and fall into the first open bunk that I find. I didn't have enough on me for a cab and for some reason, I managed to leave my cell phone on my desk.

The walk may do me some good anyway.

It was supposedly a rather brisk spring night, but I really didn't notice it as much. Mostly just the wind as it whipped past my face, although this seemed to keep the nausea down a bit.

It felt like there was a battle going on between the bourbon I'd drank and the permanent knot in my stomach. I only hoped that I could hold it all together until I made it back.

Looking drunk made me a target for some of New York's worst, and that thought alone kept me moving forward.

I kept my head up and walked purposefully, trying to set my gaze on buildings and other landmarks. Anything to keep the spinning sensation down to a minimum.

But as hard as I tried to avoid it, my mind constantly roamed. Emotions ranged from anger to fear to hurt.

And of course, I was becoming a little unglued.

Step by awkward step, my feet fell heavily against the concrete. Tears mixed with mascara and seeped into the corners of my eyes causing them to burn.

What the hell did Bobby know that I didn't? Why hadn't he just come to me?

I'm angry at him one minute, worried about him the next, and now I really don't know what I'd say to him. I'd love to give him the benefit of the doubt, but he's ignored my messages and that just doesn't sit well with me.

At this stage, we should have at least had a discussion. Right now it's like he's caught somewhere between me and Joe, and I almost hated him for it.

What if we couldn't fix this thing between us?

And what about Joe? Why had he lied to me? What could be so bad that he would keep something secret? I'm his wife for crying out loud!

And finally, what in the hell happened out on that roof? No one could give me that answer except for the two men who couldn't (or wouldn't) talk to me.

**_x x _**

I was about five blocks away, and because of a construction road block I wound up taking a detour.

That stretch of road was dimly lit with just two street lamps, one of which was flickering badly.

Not much traffic down this way. Nothing appealed to the Friday night crowd, at least. Although it was still early.

There wasn't much here except for the back entrances of buildings and truck loading docks. I had to walk about two blocks before I could cut back over to the street that 1PP is on.

A few paces into the detour, I suddenly noticed a horrible stench. Smelled like dead fish.

Feeling my stomach starting to churn, I began walking a little faster just to get past it. Finally unable to keep it down, I paused next to an alley way and hunched over.

I coughed, gagged and gasped, supporting my weight with one hand against the side of a building as I heaved. The tears came a little easier then, whether or not I wanted them to.

_God, what a mess. _

A cat suddenly came out from behind a bag of trash in the alley, ran past me and then crossed the street. It was just the sudden movement but it about scared the hell out of me.

_Seriously Eames, get a grip_, I told myself.

I searched my pockets hoping to find even a tissue to wipe my chin but came up empty. My eyes continued to water and my chest hurt from the coughing.

Now normally after throwing up, I expected to feel better. Didn't seem like that was going to happen this time.

With the way everything was spinning, I hardly felt like moving at all.

Not like I had much choice, unless I planned to spend the night out here.

_One foot in front of the other._ It might take me a while, but I'll get there.

And then all of a sudden, I heard gunfire.

Sounded like it had come from less than a block away.

I stopped short, turned and glanced behind me where I had heard the shots fired, but didn't see anyone.

Instinctively I reached my hand down next to the gun clip, but I found it empty. My gun was of course back in my locker at Major Case.

Not that anyone in IAB would be particularly thrilled with me using a gun right now.

Guess all I really wanted right then was the illusion of protection.

Might be a robbery in progress at the bodega around the block. NYPD probably had a suspect on foot and they were headed this way.

But I was an unarmed citizen as far as anyone was concerned.

A sitting duck for some cop to worry about.

Even if they mistook my stumbling form for the suspect, standard protocol would be to stop me and ask for some ID.

Following my usual instincts, I walked back in that direction and checked out what I could. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, I moved on.

I was a little further along before I heard the gun shots again.

The bullets not only came in my direction, they missed me by inches and clipped the large side view mirror of the box truck directly beside me.

_Too damned close. _

The night air suddenly felt a little colder against my skin.

I was the only person around for about a block.

_Had they been watching me? Were they waiting for me to move?_

There were a few trucks parked along the side of the street that I was on. Plenty of places for someone to hide.

After scanning that block as best as I could and finding very little, I walked further and stopped beside the driver's side door of one of the box trucks. From there I began to check out the alley way where I had stopped earlier. I had a hunch they were there and waited in case they decided to surface.

Finally after some time had passed, I decided to confront them.

Or at least tried to smoke them out of their hole.

"NYPD. Let me see some ID," I requested, surprised that it actually sounded official and not slurred.

Maybe that was just to my own ears.

It could very well be another cop who had lost sight of the suspect and started tailing me in error.

But the cop would have at least identified themselves. If they hesitated long enough, then it was someone who lacked a good enough reason to be armed.

No one moved. Not even a sound.

_Guess I had my answer._

I wondered if the shooter was planning to stake me out and have me prove I was unarmed.

_Damn, what a night this was turning out to be._

Finally they appeared and fired two more shots in my direction. Fortunately, I was mostly concealed by the truck.

I only caught a glimpse of the shooter and saw a blur of a person in dark clothing. Hardly enough to make an ID.

But it was time for me to get the hell out of there. Sure, I'd put myself out there to protect a citizen, but I wasn't about to become someone's target practice.

Not the way I felt anyway. I'd have to track down a beat cop.

Staying low and using the bed of the truck as a shield, I took off running down the pavement toward the next cross street.

I rounded the corner and found a place to stop. My back was to the brick building of bank and I stood beside a night deposit box.

Just had to rest for a second. Hopefully give the shooter time to move on.

But so much for trying to keep a low profile. The coughing had suddenly started up again, and before long, out came more bourbon mixed with stomach acid.

Never really had a problem holding my liquor before.

Unless this was from something other than liquor.

_Had I come down with something?_

_Was that pregnancy test I had taken earlier this week actually wrong?_

_God, I didn't need any of that right now._

My vision was still fuzzy. Everything was spinning. I remained hunched over, waiting for the vertigo to stop.

Carefully, I stood back up again.

Then, I realized that I wasn't alone.

What were the chances that this was someone who recognized me or a fellow cop coming to see if I was okay?

Apparently zero.

I turned slowly, only to be met with a punch to the jaw. I stumbled backward and landed hard against my right side.

I immediately tasted blood. Probably caught a tooth with that punch.

I gazed up at the figure in front of me. Dark clothing and dark cloth mask that covered their entire head, leaving only their eyes and mouth exposed. Not like that detail helped very much.

_Guess I had just interrupted someone's Friday night plans._

Highly unlikely that they were just on their way to a late night costume party.

I hated how weak I felt. This creep probably couldn't have picked a better night.

I managed to get up on my knees and then worked to get into a standing position.

But before I could even stand, I gazed up, finding the barrel of their gun pointed at me.

I didn't want to think about how this night was going to end.

I waited for them to fire. They waited for me to move.

Everything around me continued to spin.

My skin flushed warm. A trickle of sweat ran down the back of my neck as I planned my next move.

And sure, given how off I felt that night, it was probably a stupid idea. I should just hand over my wallet and hope that appeased them enough to just leave me the hell alone.

But what else did I have to lose?

"'Th' hell, do you want?" I got out. That time of course, it sounded very slurred.

"Shut up, Eames," came their harsh reply in a low, hushed voice. It was barely even above a whisper. I couldn't pick it out.

I threw my weight against their legs, causing them to stumble backward. That bought me a little time to stand up, and then I tried to get the gun away from them. Couldn't recover it, but I knocked the gun out of their hands and it went into the street between two cars parked along the curb.

We both took off after it. Because I didn't completely trust my balance, I opted instead to just kick it far out of the shooter's reach.

Fortunately I also managed to send it into the gutter.

That pissed them off even more.

I barely had the chance to deflect the first blow before they attacked again. I took a punch to the stomach, another to my jaw and then I stumbled backward and fell once again.

I couldn't get up, but at least I managed to move out of the way and avoided a kick to the ribs.

_Who the hell was this? _

_Who had I pissed off?_

I mean sure, there was probably a long list.

They were maybe 5' 10" tall. Had some bulk. Very strong.

Sure had one hell of a right hook.

Finally, I managed to get an elbow to their gut, and then I swung my fist as hard as I could and struck their cheek.

I attempted another punch which they deflected.

"Who the hell are you?" I groaned.

"Go to hell," they replied in a low muffled tone.

_Felt like I was already there._

I avoided two more swings before they caught me in the stomach. I doubled over and felt one more blow to the head.

And then everything went black.

_**x x x**_

**TBC... **

**Much more to come! Reviews make me very giddy and if I could send cyber fudge brownies in appreciation, I absolutely would!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N… ****Thank you again for your reviews! They always make my day! **

**This short**** italicized part in the beginning is just a cute little side story that is meant to introduce something that will come up again later on. It'll make more sense then. For now it's just here to make you smile before I hit you with the heavy angsty stuff that's coming up! **

**Special guest ap****pearance by an SVU detective! It's a very brief part and the character role isn't critical to the overall story, so don't worry if you don't watch the show or know the character too well. **

**And ****Dick Wolf owns every last one of them.**

_**x x x**_

_**Alex's POV**_

_There__ were certain nights, usually because of work, when I seemed to have a lot of trouble sleeping. Not even when I was already physically worn down from the day, would my body allow me a few hours of rest._

_When I'__d attempted all of the ways to lull myself to sleep, I'd carefully get out of bed, making sure not to awaken Joe, and wander into the kitchen for a glass of ice water. _

_If it was __a really bad night, I'd opt for something stronger of course._

_Usually, __I'd just stand at the kitchen window lost in a daze. _

_For some reason, the entire block retreating to a state of stillness for a few hours before dawn, was somewhat of a sight to behold. I spend most of my waking hours in Manhattan, where nothing ever came to such a halt._

_Even when I took my__ run a few hours later, the activity here would have picked up greatly. So just these few hours of peace and stillness would give my thoughts somewhere else to roam. _

_At some poin__t Joe would awaken, notice I wasn't in bed, and come looking for me in the kitchen._

_Unless he'd trip the one floor board that creaked, which was right at the entrance to the kitchen, I didn't notice him until his hands were on my shoulders or wrapped around my waist. _

_Of course, my attention was __deeply fixated somewhere else. _

_Joe quickly learned to say, "Right behind you, Lexi," as he entered the kitchen. _

_But __that was only after a few occasions where my startled reaction had caused me to toss the glass of water in my hand, spilling it mostly down the front of his t-shirt and boxers._

_Y__es, I'd usually laugh my ass off at him. Fortunately, Joe was a good sport about it. _

_After that, I didn't seem to have __any problems falling back to sleep. _

_Wish I could say the same for Joe._

_**x x x**_

**Saturday**

_**NYC Hospital**_

I awoke to bright florescent lights, and loud intercoms paging doctors.

I had no idea what time it was or how long I'd been here. No clue as to how I'd even wound up here.

Every muscle in my body ached. It felt like I'd been thrown out of a moving vehicle.

My stomach felt hollow and sore, but at least I was no longer nauseous.

Reflections of the previous night—everything from troubled thoughts of Joe and Bobby to questions about the shooter who had tracked me down after I left the bar—started coming back to me.

No conclusions were reached. Nothing more than the familiar pangs of hurt which led me to the bar in the first place.

I continued to mull over everything, nearly falling back into a light sleep until a young medical assistant walked in. "Hello, Detective. How are you feeling this morning?" She walked over to begin checking my vitals.

"Like hell," I replied honestly.

She smiled. "Not surprised. Might want to go a little easy on the booze from now on."

Fortunately, getting drunk and then getting jumped by some masked perp with a gun doesn't occur all that often.

Well okay... But more often than not, those two are separate events.

Or at the very least, they occur in reverse order.

"So what happened to the other guy?" she posed lightheartedly.

I shook my head and offered her my arm so she could check my blood pressure. "Walked away this time."

She finished with my blood pressure and took the cuff off. "Someone will be here to take you for some x-rays in a little while," she informed me as she started toward the door.

Pausing by the door, she glanced back at me. "Oh, and there's someone out here to see you."

"Who?"

She thought for a second and then shook her head. "Don't remember what he said his name was. A detective—? He was the one who found you. He's been waiting for you to wake up so he can talk to you."

My mind drifted for a moment as I wondered who it might be.

_A detective? __He? _

_Was it __Bobby?_

"Would you like to see him?"

I nodded.

She left the room and moments later the door opened.

It wasn't who I was expecting.

"Hey, girl," SVU Detective, Fin Tutuola, greeted me warmly as he entered. He approached the head of the bed and leaned down to give me a hug. I was quite sore, but he anticipated this and was very gentle.

"Hey, Fin!" I've always adored him. He's a great cop and a very sweet guy.

"So what the hell happened to you?" he asked concerned, shaking his head as he looked me over.

I briefly wondered how bad I looked. I felt some swelling in my jaw and probably had a couple of good-sized visible bruises on my face and arms. That was only what the hospital gown and blanket didn't cover. Judging from the way my back, shoulders, chest and legs ached, I was probably covered with about a dozen more bruises.

He grabbed one of the chairs beside my bed, moved it closer and sat down. "Didn't think there was a man alive who could take Alexandra the Great and live to talk about it," he boasted.

Like I said, a really sweet guy.

"You know I have trouble making friends, Fin," I joked.

He chuckled briefly, then his expression grew wary again. "Wish I had gotten there sooner. Any idea who did this to you?"

I shook my head as I tried to describe the individual and recall what I could of the events. Not much to go on really. The creep was dressed in black, they had a mask, and they knew my name.

Had I been in a better state of functioning, I would have had the mask off and the offender's hands tied behind their back.

It really hit me right then, just how out of focus I had become.

Did I have to get so drunk that I couldn't make a decent ID?

I silently berated myself. I could have gotten myself killed, or if the situation had escalated, possibly risked another civilian's life.

Next time, I'll just go home and drink alone.

I watched Fin take out a note pad and start jotting down a few notes. "You're on the case?"

He nodded without looking up.

I shook my head. "But it's not a sex crime."

"No, it's not," he agreed, continuing to write, "but I've got it for now."

I briefly wondered how he talked his captain into letting him take the case, but I wasn't going to argue. He's a damn good detective.

Then he glanced back at me. "Besides that, it's personal," he huffed. "No one messes with m'girl, Alex Eames!" I watched his usual harsh expression as it began to soften into a slight smile.

I smiled back. Not that I'm used to anyone aside from Joe and Bobby looking out for me. I give them both a hard enough time as it is. But Fin does seem have a soft spot for a select few in the department.

Guess I had a soft spot too.

"So… Will you let me get a punch in after you've got the guy in bracelets?" I mused.

"If there's anything left of the creep, sure. And I promised your partner a few minutes to straighten his ass out, too."

I sat straight up. _"My…partner?"_

"Yeah, Goren. He's still your partner…_isn't he?"_

I nodded. "I mean… You've talked to him?"

"Yeah, he was here. Found out someone was messing with his partner, and he didn't appreciate that too much."

"Is he…_still_ here?"

"Nah, he left. Not sure why," Fin shrugged. "Didn't say nothin' to me."

I nodded, settling back against the pillow.

So Bobby had come to see me. It took news that I had been attacked for him to finally respond?

I didn't quite know what to make of that.

Was he still afraid to face me?

"How long did he stay?" I asked.

"Long enough to hear from the doctors that you were doing okay. Probably had other stuff to do."

Fin and I talked a little more. I suddenly remembered about the gun in the sewer and mentioned this to him. Assuming my attacker hadn't already gone diving for it, it might still be down there.

He said he'd get a couple of guys and they'd go search for it. With any luck, they'd have the creep ID'ed and behind bars by tonight.

Shortly after Fin had left, I was taken for x-rays. A little while later, Dr. Cho came in.

I already knew Dr. Cho from a couple of consultations on some cases I had worked. He was a very nice doctor.

"Ah, Detective Eames," he greeted me cheerfully, as he closed the door behind him. "Nice to see you, but don't like to see you like this. What happened?" he asked concerned.

I briefly recapped the events after I had left the bar last night.

He explained the x-rays, saying that I had mostly deep bruising. There were mild signs of a concussion, but not severe enough to warrant keeping me here. He advised limiting my activities tonight and suggested not to overdo it for a while. Then he reviewed any symptoms that would necessitate a return to the ER.

"You'll hurt, but you'll live," he concluded. Then he tore a script from his pad and handed it to me. "You free to go. Take this for pain."

I glanced at the prescription for Percocet.

"Only as needed," he added. "Light duty at work until you feel up to it."

I nodded.

"Make a follow up appointment with your regular doctor in a week if you still have pain."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"I'd give you a lollypop, but you were bad," he scolded, wagging his finger at me as he spoke. "Not so much booze next time! No fights for a while! And stay out of trouble!" He maintained a serious tone as he spoke. I took his argument seriously, but it was hard not to laugh.

He walked toward the door, pausing briefly before he opened it. "Oh…and next time, _he_ better be the one in here. _Not you!_"

"Works for me."

He smiled warmly. "Take care, Detective."

"You too, Doctor."

_**x x x**_

An hour later, I was sprung.

Although I was in a lot of pain and probably needed the Percocet most, I took some Ibuprophen instead. I'm sure it wouldn't do much to ease the aches, but it would at least allow me to keep functioning for a few hours.

At least until I made it home, assuming I last that long. My back had started to hurt rather fiercely. There was no chair, nor position with which to stand or sit, that would make it more comfortable.

I took a cab back to 1PP and went up to the office briefly. No one was around but I managed to retrieve my cell phone. Oddly, there were no messages on it. I immediately called Ross and updated him. I wasn't thrilled to have to tell him that I had spent the night at the hospital. Not only because I had gotten drunk and been in a fight, but because I knew he'd enforce the light duty.

But at least I'd been honest.

Next, I tried Bobby. As usual, it went to his voicemail.

Really didn't feel up to going to Brooklyn, but I needed to see him. I arrived at his apartment moments later and there was no sign of him.

_Damn__, this was getting old. _

Where in the hell had he gone?

I wasn't sure whether to wait around in hopes that he might come back, or to just forget about it.

I did want to check on Joe, so next I went to Mount Sinai.

Finally, some good news. Joe was no longer listed as critical and prognosis looked good. They had gone ahead and scheduled him for surgery on his knee.

When I had arrived, he was sound asleep. I really didn't get to see him for very long, but I could tell that his color had returned.

Things were starting to look up again.

While I sat with Joe, I tried Bobby's cell phone a few more times, but only got his voicemail.

Could he have lost his cell phone? Sure, it wasn't typical of Bobby, but I guess it was possible.

The fact that he came to the hospital to check on me did say something, although I found it strange that he left without speaking to me. Even Fin checked in periodically from the time he brought me to ER, until this morning when I woke up.

But after sitting idle long enough, the pain from the previous night finally got to be too much.

I asked the nurse to call me if there was any news, got the Percocet filled, and went straight home to bed.

_**x x x**_

**Sunday**

I slept for a solid twelve hours. It was probably for the best, but I hated that groggy feeling that crept up on me as I tried to get out of bed and get moving.

Of course I still ached everywhere, but I needed to get out of bed.

The first thing I did was to call the hospital. Joe's surgery was set for this morning.

I really didn't want to sit around in a hospital waiting room for the next several hours, so instead I went over to 1PP. I hoped that I could at least make some headway on the case.

I spent the better part of the morning with a bottle of Ibuprophen on my desk as I attempted to re-create Bobby's accounting efforts on Bressle.

Sadly, I did start thinking about the Percocet, but I tried to work without it.

Ross happened to be there and told me to go home and rest.

More than once, in fact.

At a little after 2:00pm, my cell phone rang. "Eames."

"Detective Eames, this is Dora. I'm a nurse at Mount Sinai. Your husband's awake. Surgery went well. He's been asking for you."

"That's great! Thank you so much, Dora. I'm on my way."

I ended the call and a sigh escaped my lips.

Glancing up, I saw Logan walk through the door. He immediately headed toward my desk.

"Hey Logan," I greeted him. Poor guy looked like he hadn't slept in days. Or if he had slept, it was most likely in the suit he had on.

"You, uh…got a minute?" he inquired, as he eyed the work on my desk.

"What is it? I'm actually about to go see Joe. He's awake," I announced rather elated, as I stood and gathered my things.

He smiled briefly at my good news, but then his smile faded. "Alex, we need to talk."

"What's this about?"

He held my gaze without saying a word.

_Joe. __Bobby. The roof. Bressle. The money…_

I felt a chill run down my spine. "You know…_something_," I concluded.

He nodded. "Come on, I'll explain. Let's get out of here."

_**x x x**_

**TBC…**

**Next update coming soon!**

**PS****…I love reviews! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N… ****Thanks again for the reviews! **

**Some flashbacks in this. ****I think it'll make sense as you read it. It's the bold-italicized part. Just kind of felt like doing that style of writing to keep it 'interesting.' ;) **

***S****its down and bounces nervously.***

* * *

**Alex's POV**

"How are you feeling?" Mike asked, as we stepped into the garage. He looked all around until he spotted his car and then we headed in that direction.

"Like hell," I replied tersely.

He'd glance at me periodically as we walked, and I knew he was examining some of the bruises. "Not surprised. Heard you had quite a night on Friday," he commented.

"Save it," I snapped. I really wasn't in the mood for small talk, and while I didn't mean to take it out on him, I needed answers. After the past few days, I couldn't take much more anticipation. All I had were assumptions and anxiety.

The knot in my stomach tightened with every step. Finally, I reached out and grabbed his arm, forcing him to stop, turn, and face me.

"What in the hell is going on?"

He eyed our surroundings before he spoke. "It'd be better if I didn't tell you here." Then he turned and continued on toward the car.

_**x x x x x**_

Moments later, we pulled up outside of his apartment. He took the keys out of the ignition and reached for the door handle. "Come on. I thought we'd talk inside."

Not quite sure why the location had to matter. "Dammit, just tell me!"

Rather than respond, Logan gazed tired-eyed at a point about half a block away where a man in a brown uniform stood unloading boxes from the back of a UPS truck onto a cart.

"I heard you found the papers," he began quietly. "I'm sure you've figured out that the account belongs to Joe."

"That's right," I admitted.

He kept his focus in the general direction of the UPS delivery in progress for another minute or two. Looked like he was either lost in thought, or else buying himself some time.

"Then we're on the same page," he added, gripping the door handle once more. I heard a pop, which meant that the door was now open.

I shook my head in frustration. "We're on the same page? What in the hell does that mean?"

"Let's do this inside; I have some things to show you." He was out of the car with the door closed before I could say anything further.

I posed another burning question as I got out of the car and followed him toward his apartment. "You wouldn't happen to know where Bobby is, would you?"

"Can't say that I do." He replied with a shrug.

"How much of this story does he already know?" I asked when we reached his front door.

He pulled the key out of his pocket and shoved it into the lock. "He figured out that Joe had an account with Bressle, I pulled the bank records and after that, Ross thought he was too close, so he handed it all off to me."

I nodded slowly. "So Bobby doesn't know what you're about to tell me?"

"No, not as far as I know."

We went inside and he closed the door behind me. "All I have to offer is coffee and Jack Daniels."

"Pass on both," I replied.

"I figured."

I remained standing in his front entrance way while he stood there seeming lost for a moment. His eyes panned around his living room.

My patience was gone. "Logan…?"

He walked toward his kitchen table, grabbed a manila folder off of it, and then turned back toward me. "I spent most of the morning talking to Kevin Quinn."

"_Kevin_? What in the hell does Kevin have to do with this?"

"It's a long story." He gestured toward the couch. "Have a seat."

_** x x x x **__**x x **_

Almost two hours later, we sat in silence on Logan's couch.

I didn't want to believe what he just told me, but I had given him enough grief just for being the messenger.

I had yelled at him, fought with him, accused him of making this up and almost stormed out a few times before he had the chance to finish telling me everything.

But I had no reason not to trust Logan, either.

He had been very patient and supportive, and he cared enough to bring me the truth, despite the fact that he'd also been instructed by our captain not to tell me anything.

_Not__ until the NYPD had Bressle's killer in custody anyway. _

I wiped a few tears from my eyes. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Name it," he replied.

"Take me to the hospital. I need to see my husband."

_**x x x x x x**_

Twenty minutes later, we arrived at Mount Sinai Hospital.

"Take as much time as you need," he said quietly as we pulled up.

"Thanks."

"You okay?" he asked concerned, giving my upper arm a gentle rub.

I nodded. Not that I was too convinced of that myself. "Does that offer for Jack Daniels still stand?"

He smiled. "Always."

Moments later, I was escorted by one of the nurses to Joe's hospital room.

The nurse told me that he was a little disoriented when he first woke up, but he was doing well. No sign of memory loss as a result of the head injury, but he had complained of some blurriness in his left eye. He also told them that it seemed to be improving.

"Lexi! So good to see you," Joe greeted me as I entered. His knee was now in a cast and they had his leg elevated slightly.

I smiled back and remained by the foot of his bed until the medical assistant attending to his charts had left to give us some privacy.

The door closed. It was just us.

He slowly sat up in his bed, and that's when he discovered my bruises, swollen spots and other evidence of the incident from two nights ago. I guess it was a little hard to miss.

"Oh my God," he gasped. "What the hell happened?"

I shook my head. "Rough couple of days."

"Rough…_days_? Was this some perp? Who did this to you, baby?" he pressed, angrily.

"I don't want talk about that right now, Joe."

He nodded that he understood, but still looked concerned. "Okay, we'll talk about that later." His smile resurfaced. "Come on, get over here," he coaxed, opening his arms up for me to hug him.

Despite what I was feeling right then, part of me wanted to. Seemed like it had been more than just a few days since I'd last seen him. When he was still listed as critical, I had been scared to death of losing him.

But I didn't move. My gaze remained somewhere near the foot of the bed.

_**...**_

_**x x x x x**_

"_**Bressle was a brilliant investor," Logan began, after we had sat down. "But he was also a thief."**_

"_**How so?"**_

"_**He liked stocks, **__**high stakes gaming, horse races, sports—you name it. He acquired a few shady clients but that just meant more money to him. He was very careful with his books, knew the loopholes and knew taxes backwards and forwards, so no one questioned him."**_

_**Mike continued. "**__**For his clients wanting to remain anonymous, he set up private bank accounts under false names, social security numbers, etc., so they couldn't be tracked. He filtered the money through his own account before he wired it to theirs. Sounds like everything was business as usual until he'd make a bad decision. He'd steal from a client and try to cover his losses. Guess not everyone followed their stocks or bets too carefully, otherwise they'd know they hadn't lost money that day. Anyway, we found two of the five anonymous accounts that he was steadily stealing from. One was Joe's. He lost quite a lot at first. He let Bressle continue investing or placing bets, and then he'd pull his money the second it went into his account." **_

_**I nodded. **__** "You know who killed Bressle." **_

"_**Yes." **_

"_**Are you planning**__** to tell me that it's Joe?"**_

"_**No," he replied. **__**"It's not that simple…"**_

_**x x x x x**_

_**...**_

When I didn't step forward, Joe looked a bit disappointed.

_Guess __that made two of us._

"Lexi…?"

"I've got some questions."

"Questions?"

I nodded without looking up.

"Okay, but can't you ask them over here?" he asked warmly, still urging me closer.

I kept my focus toward the floor. The tears were starting.

"What's wrong?"

I wiped the tears away and took a deep breath to maintain composure. My eyes drifted up and met his. "Why were you on the roof of the Ehrlstrom building in East Harlem, three nights ago?"

He hesitated for a minute, biting his lower lip as he thought about it. "Captain had me following a lead."

"Could it have been Lars Sangridge?"

"Um, Yeah. That's right. Sangridge."

I shook my head. "No, see… According to Kevin, your cover was blown about two weeks before that night. Your captain pulled you off of that assignment."

He lowered his head, guiltily. "Yeah, that was a bad night. Sorry, I didn't want to mention it because I knew you'd worry. You were already worried enough."

I folded my arms. "So why were you up there?"

"Just stubborn, I guess. But you knew that about me already. Narcotics has a hard-on for that sonofabitch. Why else would I be up there?"

"Maybe to kill Rick Ippelin?"

"What? Why would you think something like that, Alex?" he argued defensively. He watched me wearily for a few seconds, and then continued on. "Ippelin's a junky with a bunch of possession charges. Why would I even care enough to kill him?"

I started to pace near the foot of his bed to collect my thoughts, then I turned back toward Joe. "Oh, I don't know… Maybe because you wanted to stop him from giving up the name of Bressle's real killer to the ADA?"

"What in the hell are you saying? I have no idea who killed your vic!"

"You DO know! And that had better be your _last_ lie!"

_**...**_

_**x x x x x**_

"_**You remember that about three years ago, Kevin left to have back surgery, right?"**_

_**I nodded. "He was out for a long time."**_

"_**Joe got a temporary partner."**_

"_**Right," I agreed. "**__**Briggs. When Kevin returned, Briggs transferred to computer crimes..." **_

_**x x x x x **_

_**...**_

I took a few steps closer and folded my arms. "So tell me about _her_."

"About who?"

"Colleen Briggs."

"She filled in for Kevin—you remember that."

I nodded.

"I haven't seen her in…," he thought for a second, "I don't know, months."

_A__nother lie._

Joe continued. "I thought she went to—," he shook his head like he couldn't remember, "umm computer crimes? Something like that," he added. "Why? Did something happen to her?"

"Why? Are you worried about her?" I fired back.

Joe eyed me suspiciously. "No. But I'm starting to worry about _you_, though. What in the hell is going on, Alex?"

"Ippelin gave Briggs the murder weapon, which she then used to kill Bressle. You had planned to set Ippelin up for the murder, but that didn't work. When you couldn't make his recent possessions charge disappear, Ippelin thought he could use this information about Briggs to clear himself. You knew he planned to tell his lawyer, so you thought you'd try to stop him. You figured, no one would miss him, anyway—he's just another junky and you could probably pin his murder on Sangridge. You tailed Sangridge, then realized he was meeting Ippelin, so there was your chance. But because Major Case was about to set a trap for Sangridge, we sent someone undercover. You shot Simmons from Brooklyn homicide—_not _Rick Ippelin."

"You're nuts! I told you I was following a lead! I didn't fire at anyone that night!"

"Yes, you did! Bullets came from your gun, sweetheart. And that's when my partner showed up. He saw you shoot Simmons, so he ordered you to drop your weapon. You realized your clip was empty and started to take off, but he didn't know it was empty. He asked you a second time to drop your weapon and when you raised your gun to Bobby, he shot you."

Joe looked appalled. "You're defending your whack-job of a partner for shooting me?"

"My partner did his job! You broke the law!"

He shook his head.

"Just tell me why you'd go to such lengths to protect your temporary partner."

He froze. "I— "

"So she wouldn't end up in jail?" I answered for him. "Or was there _another_ reason you wanted to protect her? I mean, after all, she tried to protect you and your money. She wanted revenge against the man who was stealing from you, so she killed him."

"That's not—"

"That's not_….what_? Not_ true_? Bullshit! She had a guard at Chase cover for her."

"Why are you saying this?"

"Do you love her?"

"No!"

"But there is something going on between you two."

He lowered his head and sighed. "You and I have hit some pretty rough patches in our marriage. There was a lot going on with us back then. _And_ a lot going on with her."

"I'm so glad she's got someone on her side," I said sarcastically. "But I don't think she needed quite so much help from you. Unless you just wanted to give her everything. She rarely has to ask for what she wants, now does she?"

"Don't blame her. It's me you're mad at."

"No. I've got other reasons to blame her..."

_**...**_

_**x x x x x**_

_**"'Th' hell, do you want?" **_

_**"Shut up, Eames," came their harsh reply in a low, hushed voice. **_

_**Who the hell was this? **_

_**Who had I pissed off?**_

_**x x x**_

Detective Tutuola had found Colleen's gun in the gutter on the night I was attacked.

According to Kevin, she wasn't ready to give up on Joe.

I couldn't really confirm or deny that it was Colleen who attacked me, because I didn't get a good look at the person. But the height and stature are close. Colleen is tall, strong and is built rather solid for a woman. The shooter who came after me was well disguised and I wasn't very alert that night.

But there were no prints on the gun and the perp had not yet been identified. They'd still have to confirm Colleen's alibi for that night.

_**x x x x x**_

_**...**_

He looked at me quizzically. "Are you trying to tell me that _she_ caused _that_?" He gestured toward my face and bruises. "She couldn't have!"

"And you're sure of this? How?"

He sighed heavily, but didn't reply. We were quiet for a while.

"I've got another question," I began tearfully. "What did she give you that I couldn't?"

He shook his head. "No, it was nothing like—. We just— Look, I'm sorry! It was a mistake!"

"A mistake? My God, Joe! Please tell me you're in love with her—_something!_ I need to believe that you'd do all of this—risk your badge, your marriage and hell, jail time for something other than a mistake!"

"I never meant for any of that to happen! Please, just—I'm sorry!"

"You gave her most of your inheritance! You gambled, you invested, you did everything you could to make money for someone who…_didn't matter _to you?" I shook my head. "Why?"

"It's complicated."

_**...**_

_**x x x x x**_

"_**Colleen left computer crimes briefly, to have her baby," Logan said. **_

_**I nodded. "Right. I remember hearing something about that. She had a boy."**_

_"**Christopher Mason Briggs. He's almost 2 years old now…"**_

_** x x x x x **_

_**...**_

Tears were streaming down my face. "It's complicated? You got her pregnant!"

"It was one time!"

"One time is all it takes!"

"We weren't—," he shook his head. "I didn't know he was mine until she came to me wanting money for his care!"

"But you _still_ couldn't stay away, could you? You couldn't stop going to her, couldn't tell her, '_sorry, it was a mistake. I'm married'_—nothing like that. So yes, I guess it IS complicated!" I started toward the door.

Joe's eyes pleaded with me. "Please, Alex. She means nothing to me!"

"What about your son?"

"I don't know."

My hand reached for the door knob.

"Don't leave like this! I love you!"

I held his gaze as I pulled the door open. "I love you too, Joe," I replied tearfully. It was true. Because despite everything, I still did.

I walked out of the room and gestured toward Logan and a uniformed officer.

They had been waiting in the hallway, but stood up when they saw me.

I couldn't stay to watch this.

_Joe was about to be arrested_.

_** x x x x x**_

The state later charged my husband with one count of aggravated assault of Detective Simmons, and one count of accessory to the murder of Edward Bressle.

I was officially off the rest of case. I heard from Logan that they had picked up Briggs and arrested her for the murder of Edward Bressle.

I took a cab back to 1PP and when I found Captain Ross, he told me to take some time off. We both knew that was easier said than done.

I didn't know where to go from there. I couldn't go home, and I didn't want to try and explain this mess to my family just yet. Really didn't want to see anyone.

I walked to a nearby Duane Reade and got a bottle of water so I could take some pain medication. From there, I went back to the SUV in the parking garage, took the pill and sat there feeling numb for a while.

I assumed I'd figure out what to do, just as soon as I could wrap my head around everything.

As usual, the medication wiped me out. I had dozed off and woke up a couple of hours later.

My phone was off, but when I turned it back on there were two new text messages.

_**...**_

_**x x x x x**_

_Just h__eard about Joe. I'm home. Please call or stop by.—Goren._

_**x **_

_Where are you? I'__m worried! Please call._—_Goren._

_**x x x x x**_

_**...**_

I read both of his messages several times before I put the phone down.

Even though I was still upset with him for dodging my calls, just seeing his name was a relief.

I did want to see him, so I put the SUV in gear and drove out to Brooklyn.

I arrived at his door, knocked and waited.

He opened the door rather quickly. "Eames!"

And maybe it was the sight of my closest friend, whose eyes were so full of relief and concern at the sight of me.

Maybe it was the past few days of hell and the pain I was in.

But I chose just that moment—to completely fall apart.

"Bobby…" I began tearfully. "I didn't know where else to go."

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N…****MUCH more to come. Don't worry if you're scratching your head, there is still a little more to be revealed. Stories only about half way done. Stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N…Happy New Year, everyone! **

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the delays. School gets in the way sometimes, but I should be clear with assignments for now so I can finish this one (it's about half done) AND Storm Front. **

**Kind of a fluffy chapter. Not BA yet, but we'll get there. ;)**

_**x x x**_

**Bobby's POV**

I was awoken abruptly out of a deep sleep by an irritating buzz.

I lifted my head off of the pillow on my couch and glanced all around my living room before discovering the source—my cell phone was vibrating against the coffee table.

"Goren," I answered groggily.

"Sorry to wake you. Must be nice to zonk out in the middle of the day," Mike Logan taunted.

It was a little after 6pm on the kitchen clock. I rubbed my eyes and shifted my feet toward the floor. "I haven't slept much. What the hell do you want, Logan?" I snapped, sounding grumpier than I had intended.

"Well, I thought you should hear the latest."

"What latest?"

"Joe Dutton's been arrested."

I sighed heavily.

Despite having witnessed the scene on the roof a few nights ago, I still had a hard time believing that Dutton would do anything to get himself arrested. It just didn't sound like him.

But none of it did.

He never identified himself, he interrupted a take-down in progress and nearly cost us the arrest of Lars Sangridge.

_And then he pulled his gun on Detective Simmons and fired..._

"We've got him on charges of assault of Detective Simmons and as an accessory to Bressle's murder. Oh, and, where in the hell have you been lately?"

"Ross had me on an assignment with the Feds, I—" Then I sat straight up. "Wait a second… _Bressle?" _

He sighed. "Yeah, it's a mess. The Feds keep you on a tight leash?"

"You could say that." I had about a dozen other questions, but one was particularly pressing. "So how's Eames?"

"Not doing so good," he replied in a tone that had me worried. "But we're about to arrest Bressle's killer."

"Should I ask?"

"Colleen Briggs."

"What?"

"It's a long ugly story. Listen, I've got to go. They've just pulled Briggs over on the Van Wyck," he replied hurriedly and then hung up.

I sat there perplexed for a moment with the phone still in my hand.

Joe's a damn good cop. I've never seen him do anything that would give me reason not to trust his judgment. But after he shot Simmons, all I could do is proceed as I would with any other armed suspect.

I went back to Major Case after my confrontation with Eames at the hospital.

Ross told me to leave this alone.

And I agreed.

Well, okay…_not entirely_.

There was something else bothering me.

On the night before the shooting, I had found a piece of paper buried in Bressle's notes with a name and a phone number on it.

Not all of the victim's contacts jumped out at me, but this one did.

Bressle had scribbled the name down and it wasn't even spelled correctly. Looked like he wrote it in a hurry.

I don't memorize numbers, either. I know Eames' and Logan's, but can never seem to remember my own.

But I could pick out enough digits on that piece of paper to cause me to want to check my contact list.

And it was Dutton's number

I had no idea why Bressle might have it. There was already assumed to be a drug connection to the Bressle murder investigation, so maybe Dutton was working on an inside tip. Probably something that Major Case didn't known about, but it wouldn't be the first time that narcotics left out a few valuable details.

Even if there was some personal banking business between Bressle and Dutton—which was about the last thing I considered—I wasn't ready to pry into something that could potentially involve my partner.

So I stashed the piece of paper in my binder, and I didn't say a word to Eames.

But it kept gnawing at me.

After the shooting incident, I met Logan at the bar and he gave me the bank records on Dutton.

I took those bank papers back with me and sat there for a few hours trying to make sense out of it.

Didn't remember much else about that night, except waking up the next morning in the hospital with a couple of stitches in my head, and a lot of pain.

I caught up with Ross, who then made sure I wouldn't continue digging into the Dutton matter.

Actually, he gave me no choice.

I was pulled into this undercover assignment involving an arms dealer.

I managed to step out briefly when I heard about Eames getting attacked.

Still don't know what in the hell could have happened to her.

The police report stated that she was left unconscious and might have internal bleeding.

I managed to escape long enough to go to the hospital to check on her. There, I ran into Detective Tutuola from Manhattan SVU, who said had found her. He didn't know much about the incident at that stage, but I knew he would stay with her and get to the bottom of this.

I could only stay long enough to find out she was going to be okay before there was another break in the Feds case.

_**-x x-**_

I glanced down at my phone—my _new phone_ that is. The other one I had tossed and broke on the night Dutton was shot.

When I got around to replacing it, I recovered the memory chip and found that there were several messages from Eames.

Yes, I should have called her. But I didn't know what to say.

What I found rather interesting was that at some point over the past few days, she had been at my apartment.

I even noticed her scent on the couch cushions when I laid down. Thought I was imagining it at first.

Eames liked to tease me, saying I'm part bloodhound because I can recognize a scent.

That may be true, but with her, I think it's different. I knew she had been there even before I sat down.

We just have this connection.

We also tend to pick up on each other's signals and state of mind.

_Like now, for instance…_

I typed out a text message to my partner and sent it.

An hour later, she still hadn't replied. I called her, but it went straight to voicemail. If she didn't get my text then I assumed voicemail would be no different, so I didn't leave a message.

I didn't know where things stood between us now, but I wasn't stopping until I knew she was okay.

A little later, I sent her another text that still didn't get a reply. I was starting to panic.

_Where the hell could she be?_

I called Logan but it went straight to voicemail. I was about to grab my coat and go search for her myself, when there was a knock at the door.

I dropped my phone and jacket on the table, and ran to the front door. Glancing through the peep hole, I breathed a sigh of relief. I opened the door, and there she stood.

"Eames!"

There were discolored marks on the side of her face and forehead, and a cut along her jaw.

I knew the attack had happened, but it was hard not to feel that instant shock and anger at the sight of it.

_Someone did this to her._

Admittedly, I am a little overprotective of her. Guess I've always been.

Tears had started to roll down her cheeks. "Bobby..." she began, her voice quivered as she spoke. "I didn't know where else to go."

I figured she'd be hurt, lost and confused over his arrest, but I've never seen her look so emotionally and physically shaken.

Then again, I really didn't know what was going on.

I hesitated a second longer before I pulled her into my arms. "I'm glad you came here," I replied.

I struggled with feelings of anger, concern and confusion, as she practically trembled in my arms.

_What the hell happened to shake her up THIS much?_

We remained in my doorway for a moment, neither of us said a word.

She seemed to be settling down after a while, so I released her and guided her through the front door, closing it behind us.

"You okay?" I prompted. I wasn't sure if she wanted to talk, or just needed a quiet spot to think. I wasn't going to press her either way until she was ready.

She gazed up at me, her eyes still clouded in tears. They were a lighter shade of brown than I was used to. Not the deep brown, when she's confident and fully engaged in something, or the warm, honey brown, when she's relaxed and content.

They were washed out. Red-rimmed. And I couldn't get a read on all of the confusion I saw in them.

Suddenly, her expression transformed and I got the narrow-eyed glare of anger—the one she usually reserved for someone who was in a lot of trouble. "Where the hell have you been?" she spat bitterly.

Not like I didn't expect that one. "I—I had another assignment. With th-the Feds."

She glanced around my living room, avoiding eye contact for the moment. "My husband was in the hospital, and _you—_" she gestured toward my couch and the coffee table, "—had passed out drunk and hit your head. What the hell were you thinking? What if no one had found you?"

It dawned on me that she was the one responsible for me getting to the hospital.

Figures she'd save my ass. She always did.

"Then you just disappeared," she shook her head disapprovingly before she returned her gaze to mine. "Bobby, you knew something about my husband and you didn't tell me! You had his bank records! You think I didn't need to know what was going on? Why the hell didn't you call me?"

"My phone was broken," I blurted out in response to her last question, before I'd even thought it over. That was a stupid response and it was too late to retract the words. I really had no idea how to respond to her other questions.

"Your phone…_was broken?"_ she repeated irritably. "That's about the poorest damn excuse for not telling me—"

Suddenly, I cut her off. "Eames, forget the damned phone! At the hospital you told me we were done! I thought you didn't want anything more to do with me!" I didn't mean to snap, but admittedly, that still hurt.

Then the room got quiet for the next minute or two.

I watched her expression begin to change. I watched her eyes. _She really hadn't mean it._

There was a lot we both wished we could take back.

I finally broke the silence. "Eames, I'm sor—"

She held her hand up and interrupted. "No! Bobby, you were right," she said. "And I'm sorry for what I said at the hospital."

"You don't have to be sorry."

"Yes, I do," she sighed. "I didn't let you talk. We probably could have worked this out sooner. I was just…too angry."

"You had a right to be angry. And, no…_you_ were right. We…we should have just waited. I shouldn't have pressed you. I…"

"It's okay."

"I'm sorry about not returning your calls. I just didn't know what to say about…Joe. By the way, how is he?" I asked concerned. Whatever trouble he might be in right now, he was still her husband. I had to respect that.

But at the mention of his name, her eyes were instantly flooded with tears, anger, and pain.

I walked closer and put my hands on her shoulders, ready to console her. This was still potentially a sore spot with us, but I had to make this right.

I waited until she met my gaze and I spoke my words firmly and sincerely. "Eames…no matter what the circumstances…I never meant to hurt you…or Joe. I am so sorry!"

She sniffled and gazed back at me tearfully. "Bobby, I know what happened. I know that you did your job. I'm not upset at you for that."

"But—"

The tears came much harder.

"Eames…?"

She shook her head. Her body tensed. She was full of anger. Grief. "I-I c-can't forgive... That son of a—" the further broken by sobs.

I pulled her into my arms once more. "What can I do to help?" I whispered.

"N-nothing. I'm s-sorry…"

"You're not bothering me."

"Just n-needed a friend."

I embraced her tighter. "You got one."

When the tears subsided a bit, I stepped back a little to see her face, but kept my hands on her shoulders. "You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but what exactly happened with Joe?"

We sat down on the couch and she told me everything.

I just couldn't believe it… _Criminal charges? An affair with Colleen Briggs?_ _Why?_

The man had had absolutely everything going for him. I was even a little jealous. He's happily married, probably have kids in a couple of years. He has lots of friends, is well respected by everyone in the department. He would have made captain long before me. He had it all.

And it's obvious that he loves her. This just didn't sound like the Joe Dutton I've known all this time.

Eames was completely grief-stricken. Before she even finished telling me what had happened, she got up from the couch and ran toward the bathroom, making it there just in time to throw up. Most of that was dry heaves. She probably hadn't eaten a thing all day.

When she was done, I helped her back over to the couch. I talked her into laying down, then I sat down beside her, near where her head rested, and lightly rubbed her back and  
shoulders. I knew she still had some pain from the attack, so I was careful.

She continued to talk about the situation. Part of our conversation went like this.

"_We've had some rocky times in the beginning. That's probably when he found her. And by the way, who else did he turn to?"_

"_No, Eames. I don't think it was like that." _

I really didn't want to defend this guy for what he's done. I'd like to knock him on his ass.

"_He gave her a child, his inheritance; he had NO intention of telling me ANY of it. How long did he plan for this to go on? Until the kid graduates? My God, it's been almost THREE years!"_

"_I don't know."_

She got quiet after that. Probably about the time exhaustion took over. Pretty soon, I heard her snoring softly.

I continued to lightly rub her back as I watched her sleep; wondering how things could have changed so drastically for the two of them.

Her stomach began to rumble quite a bit. I doubt she's managed to take care of her needs. Food was probably the last thing on her mind, but she obviously needed some.

Not that I'd normally press the issue, but she turned to me for support tonight.

And I was worried about her. She'd really been through hell lately.

I got up slowly, careful not to wake her up. She needed whatever rest she could get.

I went quietly to the kitchen and glanced over what I had in the refrigerator to feed her. Leftover Szechuan pork definitely didn't seem like a good idea.

Her body was still trying to heal from the attack and she needed something that wouldn't come back up again.

My eyes darted around the shelves before finally stopping at the carton of eggs. I grabbed that, some butter, bread, a package of chopped ham and some cheese.

I'm not much of a cook, but I have made this for myself before. It shouldn't bother her. It's got protein and I'm fairly sure she'll eat it.

I started some butter in a pan, and then glanced over to make sure she was still asleep, which she was.

I put a piece of bread in the toaster oven, then started four eggs cooking and added a little ham and cheese. I kept stirring until they were cooked thoroughly, but still soft. I know she doesn't like them overdone.

I grabbed the toast when it was done and added enough butter to her liking. I put everything on a plate, and set the pan in the sink to soak.

I sat the plate, a fork and napkins on the table, and then I went over to wake her.

I gently nudged her until her eyes opened. "Eames?"

"Hmmph?" she said.

"I've got something for you to eat."

She seemed to ponder it for a second before she sat up.

"Come on," I said, as I offered a hand, helped her up and guided her toward the table.

She appeared a little disoriented for a moment. Besides this, she was weak, unsteady, dehydrated and her color was nearly gone.

If I didn't see any improvement soon, I'd have to take her to the hospital.

"What's this?" she said, as she sat down in the chair I had held for her, and eyed the plate of food.

"Scrambled eggs and toast. You need to eat," I insisted.

Fortunately, I think this time she was too hungry to argue. After the first bite, she looked up at me and smiled. "It's very good," she said groggily.

I smiled back.

I grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator, twisted the top off and gave it to her. "Here, drink this."

Much to my relief, she finished everything. Then, she stood up with her plate.

"I've got that," I interjected, taking the plate from her.

She wandered back to the couch while I finished the dishes. I walked out of the kitchen and found her lying down on the couch, rolled over on her side.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, as I sat down on the floor beside her.

She gave a shrug. "Not hungry at least."

She really hadn't gone into much explanation about her injuries on Friday night. I knew she was still in some physical pain. I could see it in her eyes and in the way her muscles tensed up at times. "Do you need your, um… The pain pills?"

She thought for a second. "The Percocet? I took it earlier."

"You probably threw those up. Might be able to take a half dose, if you really need it." I stood up. "I can call a pharmacist and check."

"No." She shook her head. "Not now."

Percocet has some side effects that she may not want to deal with, so I let it go. But I'd keep an eye on her just in case.

I reached up and gently rubbed her shoulder for a little while. "This doesn't hurt, does it?" I asked.

"No. It's good."

I continued this, using a light to moderate touch with the pads of my fingers to work out the tension in her shoulders and her neck. Eventually she drifted into a light sleep.

I remained there with her. Anytime I contemplated leaving her alone to rest, I found another reason to stay put.

At some point, I noticed that the temperature in the room had dropped. I don't turn the heat on very often, but Eames tended to get cold. So I went and turned the thermostat up. I grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over her.

Although I did this carefully, she awoke when she felt the weight of it on her.

Her eyes gazed up and met mine.

I watched her for several minutes, hoping she'd drift back to sleep.

Finally, she shoved the blanket back and sat up. "I should go," she stated groggily.

"Where?" I guess I already had it in my mind that she'd be staying on my couch for the night. But more importantly, I didn't think she should drive anywhere else.

"Don't know," she replied. "Probably just head back to Major Case."

I glanced at the clock. "Eames, it's late. Stay here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I can run over to your place if you want, and pick up whatever you'll need for the night?"

She thought for a second. "I — It's okay."

"Really, I don't mind."

"No. I don't need anything that badly." I could see the hurt in her eyes—a clear sign that the subject of home was to be avoided for now.

"Okay. I've got an extra toothbrush. Might have something you can sleep in."

She looked at me quizzically for a moment. "Thanks, but I don't think you've got anything in my size," she remarked.

I walked toward my bedroom as I spoke. "Well, it might be a little big…but it…it should be comfortable. At least you won't have to wear what you slept in when you leave here tomorrow."

"Okay," she agreed with a shrug.

I retrieved a long sleeve black shirt that was a little snug on me, and a pair of cotton gray shorts with draw strings in them. I hadn't worn them in years.

I walked back out there and Eames stood up from the couch to meet me half way. I approached with the clothing. She thanked me and then went toward the bathroom to change. I grabed a spare toothbrush from my closet and offered that to her.

After she finished, I went in there to brush my teeth. I came back out to the living room, checked the door and turned out the lights.

"Let me know if you need anything," I told her, just before I headed into my room.

I laid down, with my arms folded behind my head while my thoughts drifted back to everything that had happened.

I couldn't get to sleep.

I had spent time worrying if she'd be okay, but now that I was alone with my thoughts, I was getting angry.

Although I'd still argue that he loves her, I'd lost all respect for Dutton.

Really didn't care much for Colleen Briggs, either.

I'd actually been hit on by her before. At first glance, sure, she's attractive. She comes on a little strong. Or at least she did with me.

I sensed things about her immediately that made me uncomfortable, and I turned her down.

She's definitely a manipulator. Probably what makes her good with criminals in this profession—she gets right down to their level.

But Dutton's not like me. He's much more laid back. Rarely does he have a poor opinion of anyone.

Once in a while, something gets under his skin, but he addresses it and moves on. That's actually been one of the traits I've admired about him.

Dutton and Briggs were once partners. Maybe he saw enough to befriend her.

Dutton probably would have turned down her advances gently, but then continued being nice to her. Briggs would have seen this as a challenge.

_And quite possibly, an open offer_.

I laid awake with my thoughts for another hour before deciding that I needed some water. I exited my room slowly, trying not to awaken Eames as I crossed over a few creaking floor boards and headed for the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator, grabbed a bottle, and chugged about half of it down.

When I glanced toward the couch I realized she was wide awake and sitting up. She had the blanket draped around her shoulders.

I remained in the kitchen area. "You need anything? Any water?" I offered, holding my bottle up to show her.

Eames shook her head.

I put the bottle back in the refrigerator, went over and sat down on the couch beside her. I wrapped an arm around her, she shifted closer and leaned against me.

She sniffled. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't even know where to begin," she cried.

I kissed the side of her head. "Just take one thing at a time, Eames. It's all you can do."

We sat there in silence for a while.

I really wasn't much help to her. Didn't know what to say to make this any better.

She soon began to nod off, but it was only for a minute or two at a time.

When she awoke and glanced toward me, I gestured toward the expanse of couch to the right of her. "Listen, why don't you stretch out and get comfortable?"

She agreed, so I grabbed the pillow and placed it between us so it was propped against my side. She had laid down on her right side, facing the back of the couch and pulled her feet up a little closer. She rested her head against the pillow at my side. Then I reached over and retrieved the blanket, draping that over her.

I slumped down a little more on the couch and shifted my torso slightly to the side to get comfortable. My legs rested partially on the couch cushion, and my feet rested on the coffee table. My hand rested on her shoulder.

Pretty soon, we were both asleep.

_**x x x**_

**TBC...**

**A/N… This is the end of part one. This story changes directions a little, but it's all tied in. Strangely, I actually finished writing the next chapter before writing this one, so that will be up very soon. Just running error checks. **

**Reviews make me giddy and I promise a reply every time!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**x x x**_

**A/N…Here is the start of part II! By the way, I'm now estimating about 21 chapters for this story. Hope you enjoy. **

**Your reviews make my day! Thank you all so much! **

* * *

**Alex's POV**

Well, I tried taking one day at a time, but life and the job rarely allowed that.

Finally, I just decided to dive in to work and let the rest go.

There were moments. But at least I was moving on.

I'd moved out of the house and found a new place that someone was looking to sell quickly.

Actually I had lucked out. It was a gorgeous top floor loft in Queens. Bobby, Mike and my brothers got my things out of the house. Joe's family took what was important to him and kept that. A lot of the things we shared that were just too painful to keep, I tossed or gave to charity.

Colleen got 20 years and Colleen's sister got custody of Christopher. I felt a little sadness for Christopher. His existence was still a little hard for me to accept, but he was innocent in all of this.

Then there was Joe.

Despite what he had done, I had a hard time letting go.

It was everything that made me fall for him in the beginning. I missed that. But I knew we could never go back.

Like everyone had said, it would take time.

I did go to Joe's hearing. His lawyer thanked me for being there to offer support.

He pled guilty, cooperated fully, and was sentenced to 3 years with the possibility of parole.

Obviously, he couldn't be placed anywhere local, so he was going to a state correctional facility in the Midwest. He'd also be getting treatment for his knee.

Joe broke the law and I knew he deserved to be punished. Two men's lives had been harshly impacted by his actions.

But in my heart, I didn't believe he belonged in prison. Of course, there's not always a middle ground in the criminal justice system.

_**x**_

It was a late afternoon in May. The skies were overcast and the air was gusty. The wind carried the strong smell of tar from about two blocks away, where workers were re-paving a parking lot.

I kept my head down as I headed out of the courthouse.

My eyes teared up as I tried to shake away unwanted thoughts, determined to keep moving forward.

It was sort of the only option I had anymore.

I wasn't far from the building's entrance when I suddenly heard my name called.

I stopped where I was. I knew the voice.

They called my name again. Finally, I turned around.

Standing a mere twenty feet away was Joe. He wasn't in bracelets so he could manage on his crutches.

On either side of him were the officers, who he had somehow talked into waiting a few extra minutes before taking him back to lock-up.

It was our first real meeting since that day at the hospital when he was arrested.

His eyes pleaded with mine. My first thought was to run the other way before this got any more difficult.

I debated walking back there, but knew this was his only chance to talk to me.

I had a feeling I was going to regret this, but my feet started moving toward him before I had the right mind to talk myself out of it.

His expression was so full of gratitude when he saw me approaching. I was about a foot away when I stopped. I didn't make eye contact.

He hobbled closer still, so I could hear him over the bustle of the city that stirred around us.

"I didn't say everything that I wanted to say at the hospital, and I know we don't have much time," he began. "Please just hear me out. First of all, I don't love her. I know that's not going to mean much at this point, but it's the truth. And the money was just to keep her from telling you about Christopher. She's held that over me for two years. I never thought she'd come after you the way she did. I should have stopped her. I should have said something. But I was ashamed that I had let it go on this long."

Joe paused and waited until I looked up and met his gaze before he continued. "Alex, every day I think I hate myself a little more for what I put you through," he said with a disapproving sigh. "I ruined the best thing I ever had. I love you more than anything… _or anyone_. That'll never change."

I couldn't say a word. I was doing everything I could not to lose it.

It wasn't even his words.

I can accept that he screwed up and I wasn't going to let that slide.

But it doesn't make the feelings go away.

And maybe I did believe him. Or at least I wanted to.

Someday—_maybe not someday soon_—this won't hurt as much as it does right now.

Finally, after a minute of us standing there idle with the cloud of emotions hanging over us, he spoke up again. "I know you want a divorce."

I nodded. "I need to move on from this," I replied honestly.

"I understand. I'll sign the papers if you have them drawn up."

"Okay." I lowered my head again because I felt more tears coming. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Joe turn with his crutches and start back toward the officers.

As soon as he left, I fell apart.

Felt like I should probably get out of the way of the masses and get my composure back.

Pedestrians hurried by on either side of me, chatting on their cell phones or trying to catch a cab, while I remained practically frozen to that spot.

I kept my head down while the tears rolled down my cheeks. The wind blew the loose strands of my hair toward my eyes. Might not have been enough to shield my face, but I pretended like it was.

Right about the time it felt like the ground was crumbling underneath my feet, I heard something fall a short distance from where I stood.

I glanced up. Joe had returned, dropped his crutches on the sidewalk, and reached out to me.

He pulled me into his arms and cried against my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest, continuing to sob.

"I'm so sorry, baby. So sorry," Joe cried. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Joe and I continued our tearful embrace until I noticed that the officers had walked up. One had bent over to pick up his crutches. I caught their attention and thanked them for giving us a moment.

Joe released me, but I kept an arm up to help him balance, as he shifted his weight and then got back on the crutches.

"Goodbye, Alex," he said somberly.

"Goodbye, Joe." I offered a smile, gave his arm a gentle squeeze and then walked on past.

This time, I didn't look back.

Since my work day was already done, I went on home.

I glanced at my phone and there were three new text messages—one from Bobby and two from my sister.

Both of them checking on me because they knew where I had been that afternoon. Both of them concerned.

But I didn't return the calls.

Tonight, I needed to be alone.

_**x x **_

_**December (…About a year and a half later) **_

Bobby and I had just finished up a rather difficult case. I had scheduled some vacation time to take after the case was over, and it looked like I couldn't have picked a better time.

Ross and Bobby had been at odds throughout the case, and I think everyone needed a break. It was nothing new for them of course, but this time it seemed exceptionally bad.

I had planned to spend the week helping my parents paint two rooms in their house. Sort of an early Christmas gift for them and a vacation for me. Felt like I needed a change of scenery and they needed the hands.

Unfortunately about two days ago, Dad had come down with pneumonia and Mom didn't want any house guests.

Since I already had the time off, I thought I'd just take a couple days and start some holiday shopping. I hadn't started yet and I didn't like to rush.

But as luck would have it, there was also a nor'easter headed our way and it was due to hit the tri-state area on Monday. Looked like I'd have the weekend to shop before the city was buried in a few feet of snow.

Beyond that, I'll probably get bored, cut the vacation short and go back to work.

_**x **_

I was finally done for the day and ready to start my vacation, when I saw Bobby come out of Ross's office. They'd just had their meeting. Admittedly, I was worried about what their little fall out would mean for my partner.

Because Bobby was usually the one to suffer the consequences.

Needless to say, I didn't let it pass without telling Ross my thoughts on the matter.

I thought Ross was more to blame for provoking the situation, and then sending Bobby into the line of fire.

Bobby handled it his own way, which didn't go too well either.

It wound up being another political shit storm that got the Chief of Ds involved, and he of course went back to Ross.

The meeting between Ross and Bobby lasted about 20 minutes—a lot longer than I had expected.

Then again, it would have been worse if it only lasted 30 seconds.

Fortunately, when I saw him leave he seemed just fine. Didn't look upset or angry or anything. He gave me a nod and a smile, and then headed downstairs. Probably went to get his change of clothes to work out.

I knew he'd be back up for the rest of his stuff. I waited about 10 minutes, and when he didn't return, I went looking for him. Didn't want to leave for the week without saying goodbye. I also wanted to make sure we were caught up on everything else that was open.

I found him standing by his gym locker, searching for something inside of a duffle bag.

"Hey," I greeted him.

He retrieved what appeared to be a leather travel bag and a zipper tote bag with other toiletries inside, and then shoved the duffle bag back into his locker. "Hey, Eames."

"How'd it go with Ross?"

He shrugged. "You know Ross," he answered, exhaling slowly as he grabbed a seat on the bench across from his locker and opened the travel bag. He sat there transferring items between the tote bag and the travel bag. Didn't know if he was trying to reduce what he had in one of the bags or looking for something specific.

I smirked. "Yeah, that's why I'm asking."

"He told me to take next week off."

"What?"

"Captain and I need some distance. He's letting me use vacation time."

"Really?"

"Yes. We apologized and agreed to work on this, but for now, we're taking a breather."

I smiled. At least this wouldn't affect his income.

Not that he anticipated having to take time off.

_And on that note… _

"Hey, I'm already scheduled off next week. Wonder why he gave us _both_ time off?"

It's not like we were buried in work, but that could change at any time. I guess the department had enough coverage. Still seemed a little odd for Ross, but I wasn't going to question it.

"Not sure," he replied as he glanced up from his sorting. "But as for me, I think you must have said something to him." He eyed me suspiciously, and then smiled to let me know it was okay.

I shrugged. "I just told him he was out of line."

"Well, it did _something_."

"Yeah, it saved your ass."

"Yes, well, that's what you do best," he said smugly.

"Sorry. I didn't know it would mean you'd have to use vacation time."

"No, this is good. And I'm going to make the most it."

"How?"

"I'm _actually_ going to _take_ a vacation," he boasted.

"Really?" I folded my arms and tossed him a disbelieving glare.

"Yeah. Lewis's uncle passed away back in July. He had a condo in Clear Cove, Florida and left it to Lewis in his will. Lewis hasn't decided whether or not to keep it and rent it out, or sell it. Said it's expensive with the property taxes or upkeep, so I don't know. He's been trying to talk me into taking a couple of days and staying there. Probably helps to have someone there to look after the place, too. Guess now is as good a time as any. The condo's right on the beach. He told me I could just pick up a set of keys and stay whenever. Thought I'd take a couple of books with me and soak up the sun."

I was happy for Bobby. It's probably the first time in a long time that I've heard him plan something just for himself.

"Well, I'm a little jealous. So, Lewis is there now, too?"

"No, he just goes down there occasionally to take care of things. He's busy next week. It's just me."

"Sounds good," I remarked.

Bobby resumed his sorting. "So what are you planning to do for your week off? Are your parents still wanting to work on their place?"

I shook my head. "Dad's got pneumonia. Mom rescinded the invite. Said the house was quarantined."

He glanced up briefly and frowned. "Sorry to hear that. Hope your dad is better soon. But try not to go back too early, okay?"

"We'll see." I started toward the door. "Have a great time."

"Thanks. I'll try."

I turned back. "Hey, don't forget the sunscreen. Red isn't your color," I teased.

"Wear something brightly colored so I can find you in the snow drifts," he teased back with a grin.

I rolled my eyes and smirked, then turned and walked on toward the door.

I was headed back toward my desk to pick up my things and go home. With Bobby out next week too, I'd have to touch base with Carolyn about a few matters.

That is, unless I decided to go back early. I was still weighing it.

I climbed the steps as I thought about my plans for tonight. Not much of anything going on. I'll probably get some take-out and find something on TV. I should call and check on my dad, too.

_**x x**_

Moments later, I stepped out into the garage, trying to remember where I had parked. I spotted the vehicle and started in the general direction.

"Hey, Eames?"

I turned around and saw that Bobby had followed me into the garage. He was walking toward me. I thought he had gone to work out but, I guess not. Probably forgot to tell me something. I walked closer to shorten the distance.

"Oh, hey, Bobby. What's up?"

He held my gaze just a moment longer before he spoke. "You want to come with me?"

"_Come with you?_" I repeated back, puzzled. "Where?"

"To Florida."

"_To…Florida?"_

"Yes, I'm…inviting you to come along."

"On _your_ vacation?"

He grinned. "Well, it would be yours, too."

I guess I was a little surprised.

"It's a big condo," Bobby explained. "I think Lewis said there are three floors, several large rooms and bathrooms. I'll get you an extra key. You can come and go as you please."

He was serious. No question about that.

It was December in New York, there was a blizzard coming, and here I was being offered a week in Florida.

_At a big condo. On the beach. _

An actual vacation, as opposed to a few days off to deal with holiday and pre-snowstorm traffic, just so I could squeeze in some Christmas shopping before returning to work.

After Joe and I split, I think I became even more of a workaholic, and for the past year and a half, that really hadn't changed.

In the beginning, I didn't want the idle time to dwell on things.

And yes, it still hurts sometimes.

Holidays, landmark dates, and would-be anniversaries had been difficult. Work always gave me something else to focus on.

My family had been urging me for months to take a vacation. I just didn't feel up to it. I could either go alone, go with my siblings and their respective spouses, or get fixed up.

None of that appealed to me.

They were all a little divided on how they thought I should progress forward from this Joe situation. I think my parents were still in denial. They loved Joe like he was their own son, and I don't think they wanted to believe what he had done.

My siblings tried to urge me to find someone else to share my life with. They even fixed me up a few times. I just needed to deal with this on my own terms until it felt like it was time to move on. I really wasn't in any hurry.

Bobby was still a great friend. He supported whatever I wanted and he didn't feel the need to try and push his advice on me. He was just there when I needed him. He told me regularly that he thought I was doing very well with all of this.

I don't think I could have made it through any of this, if it wasn't for Bobby.

So this invite was just a relaxing week with my best friend. A change of scenery. Absolutely no pressure, no blind dates, no strings.

It was probably the best offer I'd received yet.

_Maybe it was finally time. _

I guess I had stalled long enough that he probably thought I wasn't interested.

"It's okay. I mean…I'd like your company if you could come along, but it's up to you. It was just a thought. Anyway, enjoy your week off." He smiled, then turned and walked back toward the exit.

I weighed it all one last time and then followed him, hurrying my pace a little so I could catch up. I stopped him as he reached the door. "Bobby?"

He turned around to face me. "Yeah?"

I smiled. "So, when do we leave?"

_**x x x**_

**TBC.. **

_**A/N…Clear Cove, FL doesn't exist. I've never been to FL so I didn't want to make up details about a real town. Took me a while to make that one up. Pretend it's about 30 miles or so north of Miami, and Alex and Bobby will tell you more about it in upcoming chapters. **_

_***giggles eagerly* More to come! **_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N…Soooo sorry for the delay. My goal is at LEAST one chapter every week or two until it's done! Same goes for Storm Front (whomever is reading that one). **

**The story is taking an interesting turn, but the suspense isn't over yet! Hope you enjoy!**

**Reviews are like an afternoon on the beach with a frozen margarita... One can never have too many! :P**

**Bobby's POV**

"So when do we leave?"

"Are you in?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes, I'd love to go."

"Great," I smiled back. I was elated. And for a couple of reasons…

First, this trip sounded good in theory, but it might look very different after a few days alone in another part of the country. She and I are very similar in that we both get a little stir crazy when we're off the job for a few days. This will be good. We'll keep each other in check.

Second, because she's overdue for a break. She's thrown everything she has into moving past what happened with her and Joe. She's done great, but I really wanted to see her enjoy herself like she used to.

It would help if Joe would _actually_ let her go…

She received about four letters from him since he was sent to prison.

To my knowledge, she hadn't replied.

_**x**_

We booked our plane reservations, then we each went home. I think she wanted to check in with her parents and see if they needed anything. I grabbed some dinner on the way home and made a few calls, including one to Lewis to let him know I'd be bringing Eames.

Lewis adored her, so I knew he wouldn't mind. I think he was even more disappointed that he wouldn't be able to join us.

We both needed Saturday to catch up on laundry, sleep and other things, before leaving on Sunday.

_**x x**_

Sunday afternoon finally arrived. We landed in Miami a little after 8:00pm. It was a difference of night and day with the weather.

I don't think it was even 30 degrees in New York when we left, and the air carried the scent and feel of the imminent blizzard.

Miami was a balmy 78 degrees. The tropical air lofted through the open doors of the terminal.

Playing over the loud speakers—amidst all the usual security warnings about leaving baggage unattended—was some upbeat island music.

Eames glanced around, taking it all in. Then she looked over at me and smiled.

_She's happy_. I sighed contently. _This was a very good idea._

We grabbed our luggage and started toward the exit.

Eames tapped my arm and gestured to my right. I followed her suspicious gaze toward the person standing near the exit.

He was holding a sign that said '_Bobby Goren_.' But I had no idea who he was.

The man was a little shorter than me, and he looked to be of Latin American descent.

"That's just too much of a coincidence," she remarked. I nodded.

When he saw us, he smiled and started to approach. "Bobby! Hey, guy!" he greeted me enthusiastically. "Nice to meet you. How was your flight?"

Eames and I stopped. "I'm sorry…but do I know you?" I posed to the man.

He saw our perplexed glares and his expression faded to a frown. "He-he…never called you?" He looked back and forth between us. "He was supposed to!"

"Who?"

"Lewis… I told him I'd be picking you two up." His face shown disappointment. "Guess he forgot."

I grabbed my phone, pulled it out of my inside pocket and turned it on. Then I waited for a signal.

"Forgive me… But who are you?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "Oh... You probably think I'm just some strange nut. Don't even know me from any other nut in this place," he extended his hand. "Apologies. I'm Jaime Lorenz."

I shook his hand, then he extended it to my partner and she accepted it. "And you must be the lovely Ms. Alexandra Eames," he kissed her hand. "Even prettier than Lewis described."

She smiled. "Nice to meet you, Jaime. How do you know Lewis?"

"We're old friends. We've known each other since we were little kids. His uncle lived about two blocks from my family and he used to visit his uncle during the summer."

My phone finally found a signal. On it was a new text message. I held it for Eames to see.

_Bobby…My friend Jaime will pick you and Alex up at the airport. Thought I'd save you the hefty cab fare. He'll look for you by the exit. Have fun…L_

Jaime pointed to the phone. "Guess that's all the notice you get, amigo," he chuckled nervously. "Better late than never."

I put the phone away. "You really don't have to give us a ride."

"Oh, I don't mind at all."

"How far is it to Clear Cove?" Eames inquired.

"About an hour." He thought for a second. "With no traffic."

"And where did you drive from?"

"Oh, I live here in Miami."

I must have appeared as hesitant as I felt.

"It's totally fine. I'm happy to do this."

"Yeah, but then you'd have to drive back to Miami."

"Like I said, it's okay."

Eames and I exchanged another look.

"I just happen to be free tonight, and I did want to meet you both. I've heard a lot about you, Bobby. Lewis considers you a great friend. And any friend of Lewis's…"

I smiled. He did sound sincere. I glanced over at Eames. "Are you okay with it?"

"Sure."

I sensed a little unease from her. But I don't think it was mistrust as much as fatigue from the flight and the desire to get away from the masses. I couldn't blame her.

"Great! Can I help with the bags?"

I glanced at her and she shook her head. "I think we're fine."

He clapped his hands together twice excitedly. "Okay, then! Let's go, amigos!" He walked on blissfully toward the exit.

Eames shot me an amusing glare, and I smirked. We followed him out to the garage.

Jaime located his car; a gold Subaru Outback. He opened the hatch and there was a thick tweed blanket covering what looked to be some stereo equipment. He made some room for our luggage by shifting things around.

"What's all of this?" I asked curiously.

"Amps. Sound equipment. I work for WMMA news."

"Expensive stuff to be hauling around," Eames remarked.

"Just finished a job not far from here," he replied, then turned to her. "No one can get these amps out except me. Not even my own crew some times," he remarks with a chuckle. "It's burglar proof _and_ idiot proof." He checked the blanket once more then closed the trunk. "Well, off we go."

By the time we got to the Clear Cove, a lot of the initial awkwardness had subsided. He did have a bubbly personality, but he's a very kind-hearted person. It was easy to see why he and Lewis were friends. I had already started to like the guy and I got the impression that Eames had as well.

"Hey guys, we're a few blocks from where you'll be staying," Jaime remarked after we turned off the highway and onto a local road. "I need a cup of the world's greatest cappuccino before I drive back. You two want to join me?"

"The…_world's greatest cappuccino?_" Eames mused. "Really?"

"Oh, I would not lie to you, Senora," he stated gleefully. "Best in the world. But I can take you two to the condo straight away, if you want. Probably tired from your flight, which I would understand. I just thought we could shoot the breeze a little longer…if it's okay with you?"

"You buying?" Eames posed to Jaime, seeming interested. She leaned forward in her seat.

He turned toward her and smiled warmly. "Si, Hermosa. Anything for you, beautiful."

"Well… When you put it _that_ way," she replied.

Jaime and I chuckled.

About a minute later, we pulled up outside of Café Amore, which was right at the beach.

We got out of the car and could hear the waves breaking against the posts beneath the pier, less than 20 feet from where we stood. The lamp posts illuminated the pier and the boardwalk, but dimmed into the pitch black of night. The air lofted the scent of the ocean, the wooden pier and nearby dining places.

It was a very rustic looking place. Inside, it had very low light and nice ambience. From floor to ceiling—much like the outside of the building—all of the walls, flooring, furniture and tables were stained in cedar. At the back wall, there were floor-to-ceiling mirror tiles which made the place look even bigger.

The east side of the dining area had a door that led outside to a dining patio. It was nice, so we opted for this.

The staff all knew Jaime and greeted him warmly.

"Are you guys hungry?" he asked us when the waiter arrived to take our order.

"I'm okay, how about you?" I directed to Eames.

"Just cappuccino would be fine."

"Same here," I replied.

"Me as well," Jaime told the waiter.

"With rum or without?" the waiter asked us.

"None for me. I've got to drive home," Jaime stated. "But make sure these two get a really good cup, amigo. They'll be here for the week."

"Oh, I see," the waiter grinned. "Well, enjoy your visit. We have breakfast all day and a good selection of sandwiches. But our specialty is coffee."

"He's already been singing your praises," I commented to the waiter.

"Yeah…'_sometimes'_ he's good for business," he taunted playfully, giving Jaime a nudge. I'll bring your beverages right out," the waiter said as he left.

"So, how long have you two worked together?" Jaime asked us.

"Nine? Almost ten years?" I replied, and glanced to Eames to confirm.

"It'll be ten years this month. You transferred to Major Case on the 17th," she reminded me.

"How in the hell did you remember that?" I asked her disbelievingly.

"I had to fix some…personnel paperwork recently," she remarked. She held my gaze warily for a second, and I realized what she was referring to.

Jaime glanced back and forth between us. "Well, congratulations on ten years!"

"Thanks," I replied, my gaze returned to her. "Just hoping she keeps me around a little longer."

"Only if you behave yourself and stop getting into trouble with the chief of D's."

Jaime glanced at me. "Uh-oh, amigo. Sounds like you've been a bad boy." He turned to Eames. "You keeping him in line?"

She nodded. "It's a full-time job."

The waiter brought our drinks, Jaime raised his glass and toasted us.

Eames took a sip and then glanced up at the two of us wide-eyed. "Oh, you weren't kidding," she told Jaime. "Really is the best damn cappuccino! What the hell do they put in this?"

"No idea. I think it's a family secret. You'll probably have to whack someone to get it," he added with a chuckle.

We sat there talking and laughing for about an hour and a half. Jaime kept us entertained with stories from when he and Lewis were younger. Eames and I occasionally chimed in with our own relevant stories. We polished off the cappuccinos and ordered a second round of drinks.

The check came and Jaime snatched it up before I could. "No, no. It's mine. I promised," he responded. I caught a glimpse of it and realized the waiter had only charged us for mine and Eames's drinks. "Mine's free, but only when I bring them customers," he explained.

"Thanks. But will you let us return the favor?" I asked him.

"On the return trip. We'll have a cup of coffee before I take you two to the airport?"

"You're offering to drive us back too?" Eames posed in a mixture of surprise and gratitude.

He nodded.

"Thanks, Jaime. That's really out of your way. We don't mind splitting a cab," I suggested.

"It is no trouble at all. And besides…" he gestured to Eames. "Why miss out on a chance to see this lovely lady again?"

She smiled at him.

"I think it's an afternoon flight. Let us buy you a late breakfast or lunch, at least?"

"Well…okay. There's a great place in Miami just a couple of minutes from the terminal. They make the most amazing omelets all day," he grinned.

"Sounds perfect," I stated.

Jaime paid and we left. A few minutes later we pulled into the driveway of the condo.

The motion sensors triggered the lights that illuminated the long driveway and the walkway leading up to the porch. Jaime got out and retrieved our bags.

"Thanks again," we told him.

"Oh, no problem at all. Glad to have met you two. So what time is the flight on Sunday?"

I quickly checked the itinerary. "Oh, it's…3:45."

"I'll pick you up at 11:30am. That should give us enough time. Enjoy your vacation!"

Jaime left and we went inside.

Fatigue from the long flight had finally started to catch up to me, but I was anxious to see this place.

We went inside and I hit a few light switches so we could see the entrance and hallway. The place was every bit as large as Lewis described.

We glanced around at the rustic, ornately decorated family room. It was very open. Very warm and inviting. The fireplace seemed to be the focal point.

"This is nice!" Eames turned to me. "Didn't you say Lewis was having a hard time selling it?"

"Why? Are you interested?"

Her eyes continued to scope the room and entrance way. "Not on my income."

I followed her down the hall, hitting light switches along the way. There was one bedroom in the middle of the hallway on our right and a full bathroom across from it.

We reached the end of the hallway. On the left was the kitchen, and on the right was another living room. There were two French doors that led out to the balcony and the beach.

Eames eyes drifted around at the massive kitchen, the living room and back down the hallway toward the main entrance.

But my focus was on her. I guess there was still a part of me that was nervous about this arrangement.

While we've traveled together for work many times, this was completely different. I don't doubt I'll enjoy her company.

But would she mind being stuck here for a week with me?

I guess time would tell.

_**x x**_

I awoke at my usual Monday-morning work day time—5:45am, and I gazed around at the unfamiliar surroundings of the guest bedroom I was staying in. Very spacious and nice. Cedar- stained floors with a few thick area rugs. Large furniture pieces—a few that might have been antiques. The walls were wood-paneled and the panels extended up to a high vaulted ceiling.

I'd bet that most of my belongings from Brooklyn would fit in this one room. Although this four-poster bed took up a lot of the space.

Eames had selected the room on the main floor in the middle of the hallway. It gave her some privacy, and had an outside entrance from the balcony to her room. I had initially posed the idea that she could come and go as she pleased. I figured this was why she was interested.

I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep, so I got up and changed into some running clothes.

When I arrived downstairs, I immediately checked to see if Eames was up.

The door to her room was open but she wasn't in there. After giving a glance around at the rest of the place, I assumed she was out for a run.

I wandered toward the back door, opened it and stepped out onto the balcony.

It was cool but pleasant; probably just under 60 degrees.

I gazed out at the pre-dawn skies above the ocean. The red and golden streams of light gave the ocean an interesting violet hue from where I stood.

There was an expansive beach between our balcony and where the tide was breaking—probably 70 feet. The closest neighbors were about twice that distance to our right, and as far as the eye could see, there was no one to our left. No problem with privacy.

Either Jaime or Lewis had mentioned that our closest neighbors were a nice couple that spent winters here and the rest of their time in the northwest suburbs of Chicago.

The balcony was an elaborate pine wood, with a few lounge chairs. At the back of the balcony was a round picnic table with bench seating and an umbrella in the center.

There were steps leading down to the beach. As I started down them, I discovered another patio beneath this one. It had a hammock, a few more lounge chairs, a large grill, another round picnic table with bench seating, and a mini bar with four wooden bar stools.

There was also a Jacuzzi in the corner that could probably seat ten to twelve. It had a vinyl padded cover over the top. Lewis said we were welcome to use it.

I recently learned that Lewis's uncle was a famous romance novelist. I hadn't read any of his books, but they weren't the genre that I tended to follow. Although according to Lewis, his uncle's reading interests were much more varied. I hadn't explored much of the condo last night, but one of the rooms is supposedly a library/reading room with a lot of classics. Lewis said if I found anything I liked, I was welcome to it.

I headed up the stairs and walked out onto the beach.

I glanced over to my left and found Eames. She was walking near the water's edge. She stopped for a bit to look out at the horizon.

She was dressed in her running gear, so I was right about where she'd been.

I strolled slowly toward her, but remained far enough back to allow her some privacy. I didn't want to disturb her, but wondered what could be holding her attention. Not seeing anything obvious, I figured she was just deep in thought.

The wind blew the loose tendrils of her hair—the part that wasn't tied back in a hair band.

She had on a pair of cropped pants; her hands were shoved into the pockets of her light colored sweat jacket.

Part of me felt a little guilty for staring, but she had such a natural beauty about her.

Her hair, a sweet-scented golden color, perfectly complemented her face. I also happen to know from the few times it's brushed past me, that it's very soft. It looked very nice whether she wore it up or down. Personally, I think I liked it best when she wore it up. She looked very elegant.

Her eyes were probably my favorite feature. The warmest honey brown I'd ever seen.

Those eyes were about as dangerous as they were innocent. As playful as they were sincere. As sweet as they were sexy.

I like how well I've come to know her over the years.

I've lost a few relationships with women because of this job. But Eames and I have remained close.

For obvious reasons, we've never had anything beyond a close friendship. I think it would probably destroy what we had, if we ever got romantically involved. I'd be too afraid of losing her.

_**x x**_

I was so focused on a memory, that I hadn't noticed when she turned her head toward the right.

So far, she still hadn't seen me, but I caught more of her expression this time.

Her eyes were a little withdrawn. I wondered what might be troubling her. I held on to the hope that she was at least happy to be here.

She glanced just a little further in my direction and this time, she finally she saw me.

She visibly relaxed, her expression softened, and she gave the most beautiful smile as she started toward me.

The wind lifted the strands of her hair. Her eyes sparkled. Her face flushed just enough to be glowing.

She looked a little sad just a few seconds ago… _What happened? Was she this happy to see me?_

Just couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Uh… Hi. Good morning," I greeted her.

"Good morning," she replied back.

"Uh… Just get back?" I posed. I gestured toward her outfit. "Umm… From your run?" I meant to say something like, _'How was your run?'_ but I was fumbling my words.

I was staring…

_Beautiful smile. Sparkling eyes…_

She finally glanced away, looking a little more toward the shore. I was a bit relieved that one of us had broken eye contact or this was about to get very awkward.

"No, I haven't started yet." Her eyes drifted around at our surroundings. "It's just so beautiful out here."

"Yeah." _Especially from where I stood…_

The wind lifted a strand of her hair toward her eyes, which she tossed back with a slight tilt of her head.

"Um… Just thought I'd take a look around first," she explained.

I nodded.

"So… You want to take a run with me?" she asked, as she took a step or two back from me to prepare.

_Beautiful smile. Sparkling eyes… _

"Only if you let me buy you breakfast afterward?"

"Only if you can out-run me," she challenged. She picked up her pace, tossed me a playful grin over her shoulder.

And then she was gone.

_**x x x**_

_**TBC…**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N… I am very ashamed for how long it's taken me to update. Thanks to those of you who have stuck with this and nudged me about continuing. I really do appreciate it! I like how this story has progressed and I'm excited about what's to come. **

**New character introduced here. You'll see how they fit into the story as you read.**

_**x x x**_

_**The Stranger's POV**_

_I got out of bed at the usual time and staggered toward the kitchen. _

_Still barely awake, I went through the routine of filling the coffee maker. After adding at least 10 heaping scoops into the filter, I set it to brew._

"_Yeah…yeah, I hear you. Quit the damned yapping!" The two anxious King Charles Spaniels—Zoey and Donner continued until I headed over to the door to let them out. Then I bent over and grabbed the Miami Herald off the porch step just before heading back inside._

_After two cups of coffee, I'd been through most of the paper. Nothing terribly exciting._

_So I fetched a t-shirt and running pants from the dryer and slipped both those on, then I put on some sneakers and started out on my daily run. _

_It was about six blocks to the beach. I took off at an easy pace, heading straight there. _

_I loved Clear Cove. Loved the beach, period. _

_I hoped I'd never have to leave._

_I left Gainesville after the… What was that called again…? An incident? _

_Who gives a shit? The police still don't have a damned clue._

_I slowed for a vehicle, then crossed the road and headed up the steps to the pier. Back down another set of steps, and I'm in the sand. The entire beach was deserted. It was perfect._

_Fifteen minutes into my run, I saw her… This lovely little petite woman. _

_Every morning, I'm out here at exactly the same time. Almost positive I've never seen her before. _

_If I had, I'm pretty damn sure I would have taken notice._

_I stopped by one of the piers, and blocked by a wooden post, I continued to watch her. _

_She was blonde and slender. Great ass. Nice physique. Looked athletic. _

_What a beauty. I was getting stiff just looking at her._

_Her eyes scanned the horizon as she strolled along gingerly, stopping every so often. Looked a little lost. Maybe even sad... _

_Had someone dumped her? Broken her heart?_

_What a pity. _

_So I continued to watch her. The more I did, the more I liked what I saw. _

_Suddenly, I saw another man walking toward her. He had descended the steps from the balcony where that romance novelist had lived._

_Who was this prick? Her husband? Boyfriend? This guy watched her with about the same obvious draw._

_He was definitely tall—at least an inch or two taller than me. Kind of a big guy. _

_Suddenly she turned in the big guy's direction and walked toward him. They engaged in conversation. _

_No physical bonding, but definite interest. At least by the big guy. _

_Well, this certainly wasn't going to work… _

_Just have to get this big guy out of the picture. Didn't need any competition._

_After one last lustful look at the woman, I took off running in the opposite direction. _

_**x x x**_

**Bobby's POV**

"_So… You want to take a run with me?" she asked, as she took a step or two back from me to prepare._

_Beautiful smile. Sparkling eyes… _

"_Only if you let me buy you breakfast afterward?" _

"_Only if you can out-run me," she challenged. She picked up her pace, tossed me a playful grin over her shoulder._

_And then she was gone. _

I let her get about 30 paces ahead of me, before I took off and joined her. Not that she needed a lead. I just enjoyed watching her.

Out here, something was different. Her smiles caught me off guard. Those honey brown eyes of hers were like a warm, crackling fire.

_And I was fueled by that fire. _

I quickened the pace until I caught up with her, then tossed her a glance out of the corner of my eye. She eyed me back playfully and picked up her pace.

We've run together before. Usually it would happen some late afternoon or early evening when we planned to continue work, but needed a stretch break first.

We finished our run, and while it was probably a close tie, I paid for breakfast

When I made the offer that she come with me on this trip, I had given her the freedom to come and go as she pleased. I wanted to spend time with her, but it had to be her choice. Most importantly, I wanted her to enjoy herself. So whatever that meant for her, was fine with me.

Any time I could spend with her was a bonus.

So during breakfast, when I mentioned wanting to go check out a few book stores by the Clear Cove, I was happy that she opted to come along.

There's a book by one of my favorite authors that had just 230 copies in print. It was the last book he had written before he died, and it concluded the series. I've been trying to track it down for a long time and had just about given up.

Then recently, I heard there was a copy in a used book store in Pine Shores County, which is right where we are. I'll admit, it was another reason to come here.

There were only about seven used book stores, three of which were within walking distance of this place. I hoped I could end that 16-year hunt and finish this book series at long last.

Eames said she wanted to tackle her Christmas shopping for her family. The weather forecasters were predicting thunderstorms for that afternoon, and clear for the rest of our week. So this was probably the day to shop.

After breakfast, we picked up a few essential items from the co-op on the corner—mostly coffee, milk, beer, some snacks and cleaning items, and then we returned to the house.

Next, we took showers, changed and then headed for the Clear Cove shopping district.

_**x x**_

It was a few blocks to the downtown area and we found the first used book store pretty quickly. I told Eames what I was looking for, and she helped me browse. No luck there, but the next store was a few blocks away and adjacent to a toy and hobby store. So Eames went in there to shop for her nieces and nephews, while I glanced around for my book.

The second store didn't have it either, but I got busy reading other book covers and settled on a couple that I wanted to buy.

I happened to glance up just as Eames returned.

The moment she came into my line of vision, my heart raced.

She finally saw me, smiled, then started toward me, her eyes occasionally scanning a book title or two along the way.

It gave me plenty of opportunity to take in her features.

There was something about that silky golden hair and the way it framed her face that always caught my attention. The rest of her was just as beautiful. She looked great. She had on this sleeveless white button-up blouse with a couple of buttons open. There's those beige cropped pants that accentuate her body, and of course, her gorgeous legs.

She's always been attractive. Ever since we got here, my mind has wanted to dismiss the fact that we work together.

It's impractical because of the job and we're only gone for a week. But every time I see her, I'm torn.

The other issue was Joe.

Eames had resorted to centering her life around work. Which meant we both had become workaholics. It also meant I spent a lot of time with her. I loved that part.

Since we arrived in Florida, at intermittent times, I saw this free spirit in her starting to resurface. I loved it.

Like that moment out on the beach when we turned the run into a race. She was playful and having fun and I definitely wanted to see more of it.

Other times, there was this distant look in her eyes that would hit her suddenly. She'd get quiet and pensive.

I did want to encourage her to have fun. But I didn't want to push her beyond her comfort level. Trying to strike a balance could be difficult.

"Any luck?" I asked her when she approached. Her eyes had just peered over to the right, temporarily distracted by a customer who had knocked over one of those cardboard display stands at the end of an aisle. It gave my eyes another opportunity to skim over her. I couldn't help myself. She looked so gorgeous. She was standing less than six inches from me. I wanted to reach out and touch the tendrils of her hair that skimmed the top of her shoulders. I wanted to slip my arm around her waist and pull her close to me.

Before she turned her head back toward me, I quickly glanced down at the book jacket in my hands.

_What the hell has gotten into me? _

I had to find a way to get a grip on this.

I lifted my head up from my book just as she began to answer my question, "I've got a couple things in mind, but I want to think them over a little bit. I'm hoping I'll find something for my sisters and brothers while we're here too. They're the hardest to shop for."

"What are they into?"

"That's the thing… These days, I'm really not sure. Normally, I'll end up getting plants for Patrick and his wife Amy. My sister Liz gets clothes, her husband Rick likes anything on racing. My other brothers Sean and Ray usually get gift cards, because they're so picky. Some years I get tired of looking and just stick with default gifts. But year after year, I hate doing the same thing."

I nod. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

She shrugged.

"Keep looking. You never know what might strike your interest," I offered. I gazed at her as she averted her eyes toward the floor pensively.

_Well…I knew what was striking my interest. And I didn't have to look for it. It was right in front of me. _

Her eyes drifted back up and met mine timidly. "Ummm… Do you think we could stop for a cappuccino when we're done?"

I smiled. "You really liked those?"

She nodded, and that little sparkle in her eyes that I had started to adore returned.

"Jaime was right. Those were damn good."

"Sure, no problem."

I paid for my books, and we headed for the third book store. Just as we entered, the rain started. Eames looked for a racing book for her brother-in-law, while I continued my search.

"Something I can help you find, sir?" a clerk asked me.

"Yeah, I'm looking for this Jordan Weins book called 'Celestial.' Do you carry it?"

The clerk shook his head. "Never heard of it." He pointed toward the back. "If it's science fiction, you'll want to check the back wall."

"Thanks," I responded, then headed there

When I had exhausted my search once again, Eames returned to find me.

"Any luck?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Not anything that he doesn't already have." Her eyes drifted toward the door. "How about you?"

"No, and I'm pretty much done." I held up the bag from the last store. "And I'd probably better quit adding to my growing collection," I joked.

"The way you go through books, Goren, do you think it matters?" she teased.

I smiled back. "No, probably not."

We wandered toward the front of the store. The rain had really picked up by that time. Customers gathered by the front and gazed at the sheets of water pouring off of nearby roofs, debating whether or not to chance an exit or wait it out.

"You want to head back?" I asked her.

"You promised me a cappuccino," she reminded me, her eyes continued to watch the driving rain roll down the copper awning across the street.

"It's six blocks the other way…"

She nodded. "Sounds about right."

"Eames, it's pouring…"

At that, she turned her head slightly and glanced over her shoulder, giving me the most Alex-adorable flirty smile. She didn't utter a word. Didn't need to.

I smirked. "You really want that cappuccino, don't you?"

A slight nod and her smile remained.

No umbrella... But I wondered if she knew that I'd walk 20 blocks in the pouring rain for her cappuccino.

We made our way past the other customers and stepped out under the awning, briefly getting hit with the mist carried by the wind. I removed my jacket, held it over our heads and we took off running.

I tried to stay close to her, so I could keep her mostly dry, but she seemed to be having fun and not really caring about the rain. Hell, she was even laughing most of the way.

Six blocks later, we reached the porch of Café Amore. We were completely soaked… Not that we even cared.

And I can't remember when I'd ever felt this good.

The place was mostly empty. The host escorted us to a table and I hung my jacket on the back of the chair to dry.

"I think there's a rental place for DVDs next door," she mentioned without sitting down. "I could grab a couple of flicks for the afternoon?"

"You sure you want to go back out in that?"

She shrugged. "I'm already soaked."

"Okay… That sounds good."

A different waiter than the one from last night, stepped up to the table just as she started to leave.

"I'll be right back," she said to both of us. She reached over and grabbed my jacket from the back of my chair, flashed me a smile and headed out into the rain.

"What'll it be?" the waiter posed.

I couldn't look away from her. Couldn't forget that smile, or the way she looked with me just then. My skin flushed with warmth and my eyes were still on her as she left.

"Sir…?" the waiter prompted me after a bit. "I can come back, if you'd like."

"Oh, sorry… Um…two cappuccinos."

"With or without rum?"

"None for me."

"And for your wife?"

"Oh…she's n—" Not that this guy cared either way. "Um, yes, she wants rum."

"Anything to eat?"

"I think we're fine. But I'll ask her when she comes back."

"Sounds great, sir. I'll be right back with your drinks.

_**x x x**_

_**The Stranger's POV**_

_I gazed up from the counter as the couple came in out of the rain. They ducked inside, shook the rain off, grinning at each other. _

_The man had used his jacket to shield the woman from the rain… Oh, how fucking adorable. _

_My eyes were instantly drawn to the woman… There's something familiar about her. Then I remembered… _

_She's the one from the beach this morning._

_The host took them to a table in the back. Without sitting down, she exchanged a few words with the big guy, grabbed his jacket and headed for the door._

_I set a couple of bills down to pay for lunch, then got up to follow her._

_From the porch of Café Amore, my eyes glanced all around searching for her. There are a couple of hotels, a liquor store and a movie rental place. _

_I checked the parking lot, and when no cars appeared to be leaving, I returned my attention to the businesses in this vicinity. _

_I soon spotted her going inside the Clear Cove Rentals. So I started in that direction._

_It was fucking pouring outside, but I didn't want to lose sight of her. If I was going to have her, I'd better get the formalities out of the way._

_So I took off, half-walking, half-running for the video store. About 100 paces later, I was inside. There were only a few customers in the store. One man stood gazing at one of the game rental racks. _

_A woman with a toddler in a stroller stood over by the drama section. The toddler kicked its legs and fussed while the woman focused her attention between the two options in her hands._

_Two other guys glanced at the new releases. _

_A teenager in a red vest popped his gum as he pushed a cart full of rental returns up one of the aisles and prepared to restock. An older man stood behind the counter and flipped through a Newsweek magazine._

_The woman with the stroller soon moved on to the romance section._

_Finally, I spotted the petite woman. She strolled slowly past the mystery section and glanced at the titles. She picked up one of the classics and carried that with her, ending up by the dramas. _

_I kept watch of her, but pretended to be interested in the rack of overpriced candy bars at the front of the store. I casually made my way over to the dramas, and proceeded to scan the titles as I got closer to her._

_She stood reading the back of one of the DVDs and didn't seem to notice me. _

_As I got closer, my eyes couldn't resist staring at the rain dampened skin at the back of her neck. _

_My mouth watered. I could practically taste the sweetness of her skin. _

_I approached and stood less than a foot behind her. "That's a good one," I commented to her. _

_She lifted her head, the golden tendrils slipped away from her eyes as she turned around and glanced up at me. _

_My eyes trailed down that petite body._

_Oh damn… Honey brown eyes, sweet perky breasts behind that dampened blouse and I'll bet she could make some beautiful sounds with that lovely mouth of hers._

_The corner of her lips lifted up into a friendly smile. "Thanks. I haven't seen it."_

"_Well… If you're choosing something for you and your husband, it's very good. He'll like it too. Well… If you're both into suspense, that one has a lot," I commented. I didn't give a shit about the movie. I just wanted her. I'd start with gathering information. She didn't have on a wedding ring, so maybe he was no one. _

_Her grin widened a bit. "Ummm… Well, if I were married, he'd have to go along with one of my choices," she teased. "But no, my friend and I like a lot of the same things. I'll give this one a try. Thanks again." She turned and started for the counter._

"_Oh, ma'am…?"_

_She stopped and turned back to face me. I gingerly took a few steps toward her. Oh hell, might as well take a shot. _

"_Umm… If your friend doesn't object… I wouldn't mind the pleasure of your company."_

_Her smile faded. She gazed up at him questioningly and shook her head. "Ummm… I don't know you."_

"_Well… I'm Dale. I don't know you either, but I'd like to," I said, as I took another step toward her. "You have the loveliest eyes." All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her, shove her up against the video rack, and put my mouth all over that petite body of hers._

_A timid smile surfaced. "Well, thank you. But I'm just here for a couple days and I'm spending time with a good friend who offered me a spot at his friend's condo. Plus, I'm not really wanting to meet anyone now. Thanks, Dale. It was nice talking to you, but I've got to go." At that, she turned and headed for the counter._

_Lucky for me, I don't take no for an answer. _

_I watched her pay for her rentals and head for the door. _

_You will be mine, sweetheart. _

_I'm not worried about your good friend, I've got a good friend of my own... _

_We can bury them together._

_**x x x**_

_**Bobby's POV**_

A few minutes later, she returned. The waiter had just brought our drinks. Alex came over to the table, removed the jacket and sat down. The look in her eyes shown some weariness.

"How'd it go?" I asked her.

She pulled the video out of the inside pocket of my jacket. "I got…Casablanca… I was just in the mood," she said with a shrug as she put it on the table.

I shrugged. "Fine with me. I haven't seen it in years."

"Me either."

She pulled out the next one. "And…State of Play."

I picked up the box and read it. "Haven't seen it. Looks good to me."

She smiled, then set the boxes down and picked up her cappuccino.

We're quiet for a moment. I glanced up from my cup and she looked pensive.

"What's up?"

She shook her head and set her cup down. "While I was in the video store, some guy starts hitting on me."

I shrugged. Really didn't know what to say. She didn't look too happy about it. "Umm… Does it bother you when someone hits on you?"

She frowned. "It shouldn't… I don't know. I just felt…really uncomfortable. Maybe it's me."

I shook my head. "Maybe it's not… What about it made you uncomfortable?"

"I don't know… Although the guy seemed a little too pushy. But…I'm not here to pick up someone. I'm here to relax. I guess I just…" her words drop off as that unease and disappointment settle into her expression, "…I keep wondering if my sister is right and I've suddenly become too self-absorbed," she responded hopelessly.

"Eames, no…" I said back. I set my drink down and casually reached over to touch her arm. I wanted a way to reassure her, but I suddenly worried that I would make her more uncomfortable and withdrew my hand. She didn't react to the brief contact, which I guess is good. "Just go at your own pace," I encouraged. "And if someone bothers you… Well…I've seen you put a guy in his place, and I'd be worried if I were him."

The corner of her mouth lifted into a shy smile. "Damn right," she replied, her eyes shown that familiar fire just starting to come back. "Yeah, you're right... He did come on a little too strong. Guess I'm not in the mood."

We quietly sipped our drinks for a minute. I reached over and picked up the Bogart flick. "But _you are_ in the mood for a romance flick?" I teased her.

She blushed and chuckled. "Yeah, _someone else's_ romance sounded good."

I chuckled with her.

She smiled. The spark in her eyes returned, which caused the fluttering in my stomach to hit yet again.

"I'm in the mood to relax with a good friend," she offered affectionately.

I held her gaze. "Me too."

_**x x**_

Thirty minutes later, we were back at the house. After we changed into dry clothes and set up the DVD player, I grabbed a couple of beers and we settled on the sofa to watch the movies. It was one of those large sectional sofas. I grabbed a seat near the end, figuring Eames would opt for the other end of the sofa so she could stretch out.

Instead, she grabbed the section in the middle, so she was right beside me.

State of Play was very good. We followed it up with Casablanca.

Almost subconsciously, I slipped my arm around the back of the couch and she settled in a little closer to me.

What I liked about it, is that it didn't feel forced. It was comfortable. We were just two old friends sitting together.

But by the end of the movie, she had sank down into the sofa and shifted closer still.

I glanced over and smiled.

Her head rested against my arm, and her eyes were closed.

She had fallen asleep.

_**TBC…**_

**A/N… I realize that video stores are mostly obsolete, but in vacation towns, there are still a few DVD rentals. State of Play is awesome, by the way. Casablanca is a given.**

**A/N 2…I made up the author and book title for Bobby's book. It's part of the story, but the title is irrelevant. **

**I'm aiming for two weeks for the next update. I'm leaving for vacation on the 18****th****, so I know it'll be before then. Then hopefully one more after that, before the new year. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N… Much thanks to my reviewers! You guys are the best! **** And Sell…I'm close enough to two weeks, right? Yesterday was two weeks from chapter 13… Am I forgiven? **

**Aiming for one more Turbulence update before the year ends (because I'm so far behind on this story). Storm Front and Turbulence will both update in January. **

**I have to say, this was a fun chapter to write! **** It came together so easily and I love it when that happens. Hope you all enjoy! **

_**x x x**_

_**Alex's POV**_

It was Wednesday already. Couldn't believe this trip was almost half over. We got here late Sunday night, spent Monday shopping and yesterday at the beach. So far, we've had a blast.

Bobby's been great and I've really enjoyed myself.

Really surprised at how easy this was. I mean…sure, my instincts to think about work happened a lot. Anytime a cell phone rang in our vicinity, Bobby and I both got antsy. It was laughable.

Monday, we went for a run, had some breakfast and then hit the stores.

I was anxious to get some Christmas shopping out of the way, and I liked the idea of having different stores to check out.

While we were out shopping on Monday, the rain hit. Some would consider that a damper on any vacation, but we didn't care. We even got a little crazy.

I still couldn't believe the two of us running through the rain to get to Café Amore, because I had a craving for another cappuccino.

But I'm guilty. Those drinks were just divine.

Then yesterday, we hit the beach.

Bobby and I were spending a lot of time together. As much as I enjoyed that, I didn't want to get in the way of his time. He kept insisting I could come and go as I pleased. I figured that meant he needed some space. Not a big deal.

So I decided to do a little shopping alone today. Because Lewis offered his Uncle's car for our use, I figured I'd take it and check out some of the places that were a little outside of walking distance.

I had another venture in mind while I was out too. I didn't have the slightest idea what to get Bobby for Christmas. He'd been so great this year. I owed him a lot.

I figured I'd check a few of those remaining stores on his list and see if I can locate his book. He mentioned on Monday that he'd probably search a couple book stores again later in the week. I hoped I'd find it before he did.

After Bobby and I ate breakfast, I hit the road in a beautifully kept, BMW convertible.

_Yes, what a hardship... I'd have to find a way to cope with it. _

That car had such power. Engine just purred. Makes sense that any uncle of Lewis's would happen to have such a gem.

I hit a couple of shops in the same vicinity where Bobby and I went on Monday. I remembered that my sister needed a new clasp for the necklace she got for graduation. I picked out a new chain that should go perfectly. Next, I hit a music store and found a couple of old vinyl albums that I knew my dad would love. He's into vinyl records and he lost these exact albums a few years back. Hasn't stopped hunting for them.

I found a couple of odds and ends for my nieces and nephews. Stocking stuffers mostly, but I knew they'd love them.

Since it seemed like I was finally on a roll, I thought I'd stop for lunch, and then head out to look for Bobby's book.

So of course, I went to Café Amore.

I was just a few paces inside, when I saw Dale. He spotted me and started to walk in my direction. Looked like he'd just paid his check and was about to leave.

I didn't know if it's just me, or if it was Dale…

But my creep detector was going off whenever he happened to be around.

He wasn't ugly. Just not my choice.

He was just under 6 feet tall, light-brown hair, which was cut short with gray mixed in, and a small moustache. Sort of had that unkept look. He was right about the movie recommendation, but that's about all I can say on his behalf.

I didn't really care that the guy asked me out. I do have my guard up toward men these days, but if I get asked out occasionally, it's not a big deal. I'd say yes when I felt up to it.

Anyway…there's Dale. Something about him didn't seem right. But it didn't matter what I thought, I was only going to be here until Sunday.

Might as well just be courteous and move on.

"Hi again…_Alex_," he greeted me with a smile.

"Hi," I smiled back. I already noticed the 'seat yourself' sign out of the corner of my eye, but didn't want to wander over to the counter or anywhere else, and make it seem like I was alone. So I just stayed put so it looked like I was waiting for someone else.

"I didn't mean to startle you the other day. I just don't see many women as beautiful as you around here."

_Oh geez, he does lay it on a little thick. _ "Well, thanks."

"The offer still stands if you want to come for some dinner. I make a pretty great seafood chowder. 1114 N. Courtney. If you hear a couple of King Charles spaniels yipping in the back, you've found the right spot. Just open the gate and come on in."

"I'll keep that in mind," I responded politely.

"See you soon." He strolled past me for the door.

_Not if I can help it.._.

After he was gone, I headed over to one of the tables near the bar. I sat down at one, and grabbed a menu.

I knew what I wanted to drink, but figured something light for lunch would keep me going until later.

No idea what place Bobby and I would hit for dinner tonight. So far, the food places had not disappointed us.

A woman seated at the bar about 5 feet away, turned and looked over her shoulder at me. When I happened to glance up in her direction, she smiled.

"Hi," I said politely. They sure are friendly around here. I guess it was hard to get used to when I spent so much time in New York.

"Hey," she greeted me back, then she spun around on her barstool to face me. "Ummm… A word of caution. You might want to avoid that guy…"

"Huh?"

She nodded in the direction of the door where she'd seen Dale leave, then got up and walked over to my table. "Dale LaTatem."

"Why?" Of course, I had my own reasons. I just wondered what hers were.

"He's on my watch list."

Suddenly, I noticed her belt clip and smiled. Her badge and gun were partially covered by her jacket. "I think we're in the same line of work," I said.

She smiled. "I don't know why, but I had a feeling you were a cop too…" She extended her hand to shake mine. "Detective Abbie Zurich, Pine Shores County, PD."

I extended my hand. "Detective Alex Eames, NYPD, Major Case squad, but I'm not here officially."

"NYPD _and_ Major Case. Very impressive. You New York cops are the top dogs. Especially since 9-11…" she added respectfully. "So what brings you to Clear Cove?"

"Trying to get in a little vacation. Got an invite from a friend and couldn't turn it down."

"Sounds good to me."

"So what's the story on Dale?"

Her eyes briefly glanced around our vicinity. Even though there was hardly anyone around us, she lowered her voice a little. "Two women each disappeared, 5 months apart. He's the common link. No evidence, no bodies. Only one woman's family went searching for her. The other doesn't have family, apparently. Dale's a total slimeball. The girls don't give him what he wants, and he dumps them… _Literally._ My guess would be…somewhere in the Everglades. I have nothing to hang him on, but I know he's our guy."

"Well…he gives me the creeps," I agreed with her.

"You called it. Wish the other women were wise to him. His ex-wife mysteriously disappeared a few years ago and the Gainesville police finally shelved it. No leads."

A young male waiter steps up. "So sorry to keep you waiting…" he said to me with a bashful smile, as he set a coaster and a glass of water on the table. "What can I bring you?"

"I'd like one of your cappuccinos please. And I'm still thinking about lunch."

"Sounds good. I'll bring your cappuccino right out. Let me know if you have any questions. Soup of the day is shrimp gumbo." He turned to Abbie. "Have you decided on lunch yet, Detective?"

"Sorry…no. I've been chatting," she offered with a slight grin. "I should know in a minute."

"Take your time, ladies," he smiled to the both of us. "I'll be right back."

I glanced at Abbie and gestured toward the open chair to my left. "I'm alone, and you know what they say about cops ending up at the same spots…" I joked. "You're welcome to join me."

"Thank you, Alex. Sounds good." She fetched her cup of coffee from the bar and brought it over to the table.

"So who's the tall, handsome guy?" she inquired after she was seated.

"Huh?"

"Dark mysterious eyes, great smile... You two were seen hanging out the past few days. Your… _husband?"_

"Oh, that's Bobby. He's my partner at Major Case."

"You take vacations with your partner…?" she posed suspiciously. Hmm… Well, geez, if Lenz were single and looked anything like your handsome Bobby…I guess I would too." She lifted her mug up to take a sip.

A moment later, the waiter returned with the cappuccino. "Any decisions about lunch, or would you like a few more minutes?" he posed.

Abbie grabbed one of the remaining menus at the table. "I think we'd better order something, or Kerr will kick us out," she teased.

He chuckled. "No can do, Abbie. You're one of our best customers," Kerr replied sweetly.

"Smart kid," she boasted. "Umm… I'll have the patty melt."

I glanced at the description. "Sounds good, I'll have the same."

I waited for Kerr to leave the table, then resumed our conversation. "Yeah… It's not typical for either of us. Bobby is friends with Cal Wellon's nephew, Lewis. When Calvin passed, he left the condo to Lewis who is trying to sell it. He offered Bobby and I a week, so we're house sitting for him."

"Oh…Cal…" She set her mug down and frowned. "Such a great person. Fantastic writer too. The world lost a legend when he passed away. And oh…he could write such steamy novels…" she added, her smile started to return with a slight brush. "Are you a fan of his books?"

I shook my head. "Actually, I've never heard of him until we got here. I'm a James Patterson fan. Can't get away from the job, I guess," I told her with a chuckle.

"Oh, me too! I love his books. I mix it up with a few steamy books once in a while. Good for my lack of a love life," she smiled. "So how long have you and Bobby been partners?"

"Ten years," I responded. "And he's one of my best friends. I went through a messy divorce earlier this year and he's been great," I told her honestly. "So how about you?"

"My partner, Lenz and I have been together for about 6 years. We do okay. He's married with twin girls who are just turning three. I'm divorced and my girls are 9 and 13, so he's hitting me up for parenting advice."

"When did you divorce?"

"Oh, about 4 years ago… Mine was ugly too. He slept around. I don't think he could stop if he tried. So I had enough and filed. It sure isn't much of a meat market out there for a divorced cop with a couple of kids," she replied despairingly.

I smiled. "My family thinks it's time I date again. I don't know…"

She sipped her coffee, then replied. "Trust your gut. You'll know when it's time."

"That's what Bobby says… But like you said, who wants a divorced cop?" I agreed with a shrug.

"Well, in all honestly…I think Bobby does._"_

"What? No…"

"Just call it like I see it," she replied smugly. She set her mug down again and folded her arms. "The man definitely has eyes for you…" She gazed at me a second. "And the way I saw you looking at him the other day when you were in here…" she pointed her finger down to indicate this restaurant, "…I'd say the feeling is mutual."

I shook my head. "Bobby and I are—"

"Just friends…" she finished my sentence. "Hey, I'm not your superior officer… You two call it what you want. And I'm sure Cal's got quite the love palace in there when you two are in the mood to...umm…well, let's just say, go a little crazy with the handcuffs _if you catch my drift?_" she teased.

I smirked. "Oh come on…"

"So tell me about Cal's place. I'm expecting heart-shaped tubs, waterfalls, mirrors on the ceiling, vines, sex swings…you know…"

"It's quite elaborate, but I don't know about any of those features."

She sighed. "Well…I'm disappointed. Every book he writes…well…" she picked up one of the dessert menus and fanned herself. "Those cold showers can get to be such a drag."

We laughed. The rest of our conversation mostly surrounded cases we'd worked and random other topics as we ate our lunch. I liked Abbie. We exchanged business cards and I told her I'd keep an eye out for anything suspicious on Dale.

I could offer to lure him into a trap for her, since he's already shown interest in me. Maybe she'd have enough to bring him in and question him on the other disappearances, or get a search warrant. But I'm heading back to New York in a few days and she expected it would take longer.

_**x x **_

Abbie and I wound up talking for two hours. But it was a nice lunch.

I left Café Amore and headed for the bookstore across town.

I planned to be back around the time Bobby and I would usually go to dinner. So I still had some time to hit one or two other spots in case this one didn't have the book. Those stores were a little further out, but I didn't mind. I really wanted to find this book for him.

Of course…there was this incredible car.

I got out on the open road, turned up the stereo and hit the gas pedal. It drove like a dream. I loved every bit of it.

Moments later, I was at the bookstore. Rather than search through all the sorted and unsorted books, I went straight for the front desk and found the clerk.

A young Middle Eastern man, with gorgeous blue eyes and a friendly smile greeted me. "How are you doing today?"

I smiled back. "I'm good, thanks. Do you carry a book called, 'Celestial' by Jordan Weins?"

The man pulled up a computer screen and searched through his database. A moment later he glanced back at me and shook his head. "I'm sorry, it looks like we don't. You're welcome to check our restocks in case it didn't get inventoried…" he nodded toward the three racks of books against the wall, "…but I'm pretty sure I haven't seen it."

At least he was courteous. "That's okay, thanks."

So I took out the list of places I had copied from Bobby when he wasn't looking, and looked up the address of the next spot. It was a good 45 minutes away and outside of Clear Cove. Still in Pine Shores County, but in a small town called Barry.

So, back inside the BMW I went…

_Yes…I loved this car._

The weather was perfect. Just up into the 80s for a high today. Sunny for the rest of the week.

I headed for the expressway, jumped over a couple lanes and sped off. Strands of my hair lifted and blew in the wind.

It felt great. I sat back, listened to music and just drove.

This was one of those moments when everything seemed perfect—like I didn't have a care in the world. Life was good.

Truthfully, I missed Bobby a lot today. And it didn't take very long for that to happen. He was great company, a lot of fun and I liked that he seemed to be having fun as well. Us taking a vacation together, while certainly different, had really worked out.

Forty minutes later, I had found the second shop. Barry was a very small town. I made a turn onto a side street, then pulled into the parking lot. There was a two-pump gas station across the street, very little else beyond that.

Felt like I had ventured into one of those old, deserted towns in the southwest somewhere. Very barren-like.

Almost surprised to find three other cars in this little lot.

Once again, I went straight to the counter. A teenage girl stood there sorting books into a couple piles. A bright, pretty smile crossed her face when she saw me walk up. "Hi, welcome to Barry Books! Can I help you find something?" she offered in a soft, but cheery tone.

"Yes, I'm looking for a book called 'Celestial' that's written by Jordan Weins. Do you happen to carry that?"

Her bright smile turned into a perplexed look. "No…I'm not sure that we do… But I can check for you," she offered eagerly. She moved briskly over to the desktop computer behind her, and began tapping the keys.

Finally, she turned to me. "No, it doesn't look like we do."

I guess my face shown a little disappointment. Sure was turning out to be a tougher search than we thought.

She walked back over to me. "Yeah, I know how that is when you want to find a good book," she offered sympathetically. "Was it a recommendation?" she inquired.

I shook my head. The girl seemed really sweet and helpful, so I explained the situation. "It's the last book in this series that the author wrote before he died. Only a few copies in print. My friend's been trying to find it for years. He heard there's a copy at a bookstore in Pine Shores County. So far, we've hit almost all of them…" I dug in my bag for the list. "Just one more in Murray," I said.

She glanced at them. "Well, I can look up the number, call the Murray store and see if they have it. Maybe it'll save you a trip if they don't?"

"That would be great, thanks!" I told her.

The girl left the counter and walked to the back of the store. I browsed around the front. It was a good ten minutes later when she came bouncing over to me. "Murray's got it! And you probably already know this, but it's not cheap," her smile slowly faded to a frown.

"How much?"

She rolled her eyes. "$189."

I know he wanted it, so it didn't matter. "Thanks for your help," I told her.

"No problem. Glad you found your book! Hey, and thanks for coming in!" she replied back in that same cheerful tone.

I smiled back. _Such a sweetie. Hope she never loses that personality._

A minute later, I was back out on the road. It took another 35 minutes to reach the Murray store. I pulled into another mostly-empty lot.

I entered the store, and a man stood behind the counter. He glanced up when he saw me and smiled. "How can I help you today?" He was Latino, great eyes and cute smile. Sort of the flirty type. Reminded me of Jaime a little.

"Hi," I greeted him. "I'm looking for this book… It's called 'Celestial' by Jordan Weins. Someone called here and was told you have it."

"Hmmm…" the man gave a puzzled look. "Well, I'm not sure if we have it and I know no one has called here. I'll check our computer though." He took a few steps toward the nearest monitor and started keying in his search. A minute later, he glanced up. "Are you sure you called…_this store_?"

"I didn't. A nice young girl at a store in Barry said she called and was told there's a copy in stock."

"I'm sorry, but there are no copies of that book here. And our phone hasn't rang since I got back from lunch."

I sighed disheartened. I guess it was a lost cause. "Thanks anyway."

"Oh…_wait_," he said, just before I started to walk off.

"What?"

"Is it possible the girl in Barry called the store on Lee Street,_ instead_? It's the only other store in Murray."

I turned back toward the counter. "Okay. How do I get to that store?"

He thought for a second until he had the route in mind. "Okay… You go out to this light, make a right on Cabin Road. You'll go up two lights and make a left on St. Johns, then a right on Fells Way. You'll go about six miles. When you see the old railroad station, get in your left lane. Take your next left on Martin. Martin will turn into Brush Falls Parkway in three traffic lights—" he paused. "Wait… It gets really tricky after that. I'd better write the rest of this down…"

About five minutes and three post-it notes later, I had instructions to the Murray store.

Two or three wrong turns along the way, but in thirty minutes I had found it. This one was a little bigger than the others were.

A short walkway led to the front of the building, with a tall metal art-deco style overhang. There were benches along the walkway and out front.

I went inside, and headed toward the counter. A boy stood behind the counter at a computer. He leaned into it, pouring over something on the screen.

To be honest, he looked more like someone's son who was stuck waiting for a ride home than a worker.

I cleared my throat to get his attention, since it looked like he didn't want to offer it.

"Yeah?" he responded curtly.

"I'm looking for the book called, 'Celestial.' It's by Jordan Weins."

He grunted, averted his eyes back to the screen and clicked on the mouse a couple times. After a minute, his eyes drifted from the screen back to me. "Nope, I don't see it here."

"Are you sure? Someone called this store and was told there's a copy here."

The monitor was on a swivel so he spun it around for me and pointed to the screen. "See for yourself."

It listed alphabetically, the authors and titles. Nothing for Weins or Celestial.

I'd buy the fact that the girl in Barry had called about it.

I'd even believe that she was told it was here…

I'm also guessing that this teenaged brat had no abilities whatsoever to walk away from the Facebook game he had minimized, and ask someone else in the store.

"Fine," I said flatly. I walked down one of the aisles until I found a girl stocking shelves. She looked a little more mature. Well, out of high school anyway.

"I was wondering if you could help me. I'm looking for a book called, 'Celestial' by Jordan Weins. Someone called this store and was told it was here. The boy at the front counter said it wasn't—"

She rolled her eyes and huffed, took two steps passed me until she had the kid in view. Then she raised her voice. "JARED! Get off Facebook and get your lazy ass back to restocking or I'll walk up there and change the friggin' password!"

Jared batted at the mouse, glared at her, then wandered over to a stack of boxes in the corner.

She groaned. "I'm sorry. Stepbrothers, I swear… Our parents own this store. My mother married his father and I'm the one that ended up with the raw end of the deal. I have to keep that brat fed, working afternoons when his school lets out, and keep him out of trouble while they're off in Aruba on their two-week honeymoon…"

I smiled back sympathetically. "Tough break."

She got up on a step latter, set two more books on the top shelf, then stepped down again. "I'm sorry… What was the name of the book you needed?"

"Celestial by Jordan Weins."

She thought for a moment, and suddenly a spark of recognition flashed in her eyes. She hurried over to the counter and keyed in the name, as Jared had done. When nothing came up, she clicked a few more times and then started keying again. Moments later, she looked at me discouragingly. "It _was_ here. Jared probably forgot. Someone just bought it, I'm sorry."

"Don't you put a copy on hold when you get a request?" I posed.

"Well, _I_ would have. _Had I known…_" Her eyes drifted over to Jared bitterly.

I shook my head and sighed. "Just spent an afternoon tracking this book down. We've been to seven stores and this is where it ends," I sulked.

She stared at the screen for a minute longer, her eyes drifted toward the window, back at the computer screen, then back toward the window again. "Hold on a second…" She walked in the direction of the same window, glanced out and returned to where I stood. "The person who bought it is Sutton Caphens. He's sitting right outside on the bench," she pointed to a white-haired man in a tweed jacket and matching cap. "I wouldn't doubt he's probably read it. He's a retired professor and he comes in a couple times a week. Probably just wants it for his collection. Go talk to him. You might be able to talk him into selling it to you."

"Sounds good, thanks." I smiled and started for the door.

"Hey…" she hollered back at me. I stopped and turned back, and she came a few steps closer.

"I should warn you, though. He's a tough one. Try to get the book and get the hell out of dodge or you'll be stuck there for a while."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"No problem," she smiled back.

I headed out the door and started toward Sutton. In my years of police work, I've had plenty of 'stuck' conversations. I'm sure this guy was probably very nice. Just a lonely old guy. He was a former professor, so he's probably very smart too.

_I'd dealt with geniuses. Hell, I worked with one._

So I think I had all bases covered.

I walked over and sat down on the bench beside him. He had a book in one hand and an apple in the other.

I had already noted that he was reading something different and the book I wanted was probably in the store bag beside him on the bench. He slurped and sucked on the apple as he ate it, which I found a little revolting but I had a mission.

"Excuse me…" I began. "I'm wondering if you can help me. I'm looking for this book for a friend of mine. It's Celestial by Jordan Weins. My friend's never read it, but he's read everything in the series. He's been searching for this book for years. I heard that you bought it and I was wondering if you'd be willing to let me buy it from you. Please… I'll give you an even $200. He just wants to finish this series. It would mean a lot to him."

Sutton lifted his head, lowered his book and looked over at me. His face was completely expressionless. He offered back a solid 20-second stare before he even blinked. "Why do you want it?" he posed.

"I—I just told you," I responded. "I want to give it to my friend as a Christmas gift. He loves books. He's a total genius," I offered, and started to smile. Thinking about Bobby made this experience a little brighter. _I was doing this for him._

"Yes, I heard what you said, ma'am…"

"He really wants it. It's for Christmas."

He shrugged one shoulder. "Why not buy him a nice scarf?"

"_Why?"_

"Well, it must get cold up there in New York."

"How'd you—"

"Your accent… Brooklyn, I presume?"

"Queens," I corrected.

"Eh.. Close enough."

"So can I buy the book from you?"

He shrugged. "Have you read it before?"

"No…"

"Do you even know what it's about?"

"I don't have any idea… I just know it's the last one in the series."

"And it's the best one of all," he boasted. He lifted the book he was reading back up to his line of vision, and searched the page until he found his spot.

"Can I buy the book off of you…_or not?_" I posed flatly.

"Why do you want it so much?"

"Why are you giving me a hard time? If you don't want to sell it to me, fine! I'll go!"

Without glancing away from the book, he replied, "I didn't say I wouldn't sell you the book… Just trying to figure out why you're getting so worked up about it…"

"Because I want the damn book!" I argued.

"Not until you tell me why it's so important to you."

"Why is that necessary?"

"Because it's _my_ book. Because _you_ want it. And because I can do whatever the hell I want," he fired back smugly.

He set the book back down in his lap, set his apple core down on the sidewalk and glanced up at me. "Hey, by the way, what's your name?" he asked, seeming to want to smooth this over with introductions and small talk. He slid closer to me and extended his hand courteously.

"Alex," I answered him calmly, although still frowning. I was getting irritated, and I had to get that under control if I was going to barter with this guy. I accepted his hand and shook it.

"I'm Sherwood Caphens. People call me Sutton. I'm a retired Philosophy professor from Florida State. Good to meet you, Alex."

"Nice to meet you too, Sutton."

"So, what do you do?"

I didn't know why he was suddenly wondering, but I entertained his question. "I'm a detective with the NYPD."

"I see. You do admirable work up there in New York, Alex. I'm glad to hear it."

"Well, thanks," I replied.

"So what brings you to Murray?"

_That girl inside wasn't kidding. I didn't know how I was going to get away from this guy._

I told him about my book mission.

"Well, that's great. But what brought you all this way from New York?"

I explained that Bobby and I were on vacation.

I really didn't intend to explain my life story to a bored ex-Philosophy professor, but it seemed to be going that route. This guy was very good at pulling information, I'll give him that.

I mentioned I was divorced, but he somehow figured out that Joe had cheated.

That carried the conversation another 10 minutes into places I never wanted it to go.

"We could use a few more people like you in our department…"

"Why's that?"

"You know how to pull information out of people, whether they like it or not," I fired back coldly.

He shrugged. "You learn enough about people, it gets easy. People are all basically the same. At least on the inside." He folded his arms. "So why does he need you to do all that searching for him?"

I sighed. "Bobby's been there for me a lot this year. I have very caring family members and friends. But no one in my life like Bobby. I wanted to thank him and I know this book would mean a lot."

"Oh, now I get it… You love this man."

I glared at him. For some reason, I could take the teasing from Abbie earlier. She's a complete stranger too, but she was making lighthearted conversation. Sutton was being evasive, intrusive and irritating, and I couldn't take much more.

When he started to dig into my broken marriage and made assumptions about Joe and I—a lot of them eerily accurate—I had to bite back tears.

_Who the hell did this guy think he was?_

I shook my head in response. In my opinion, it didn't matter if I did or didn't. I wanted the conversation to end so I could get the book and leave.

"If you don't love him…why the hell would you spend all day hunting down a $200 book?"

"I don't need this!" I started to get up from the bench.

He nodded. "Do you even know what the book is about, Alex?" he fired back after I had turned and started for the car.

I'm not sure why, but I suddenly turned back. I shook my head. "You asked me that already! I have no idea!"

He stood up from the bench, shoved his hands in his pockets and glared back. "Maybe, it would be of interest to you then," he presented calmly.

"Okay…" I folded my arms and sighed. _I'd already come this far…_ "Fine. Tell me." I wandered a few paces closer.

He smiled. It was probably the first one I had seen. And it wasn't very impressive.

He sat back down on the bench. "Celestial is about searching for something…that's already there. What I find funny, is that you came all this way to Florida to search for some way to escape what happened in New York. The entire time, you've had the package with you."

"What package?"

"Read the book, you'll find out."

"_What package?"_ I repeated irritably.

"It's whatever you want it to be. In your case, I think it's courage." He reached down, opened the sack, dug out the book, and handed it to me. "Here. Give me $150, and we'll call it good."

Relief washed over me. I finally had the book in my hands. Large, gray, hard-covered book with black lettering. Probably 1100 pages. I quickly dug into my bag, retrieved some of my spending cash, and handed him the money.

He accepted the money. "It was nice talking to you, Alex."

I drifted my head up from the cover and met his eyes.

He glanced up. "See that sky?"

I nodded.

"It's the same no matter where you go. You can never escape…." He scooted forward on the bench and met my gaze. "What you're running from now isn't your deceitful ex-husband. It's moving forward. It scares the hell out of you. You've learned from your past, Alex. You just didn't think you had. It's time to move on. You can't ignore your feelings for Bobby either, so you might as well embrace them. Have a nice trip." With that, he settled back on the bench, lifted his book and continued reading.

I wasn't even back at the car when the tears started.

Sutton was right. _Every single word…_

_You love this man._

I started the car, giving my eyes time to dry out as I thought back to Monday…

_In the morning, as we went for our run. Out in the rain. Curled up on the couch, Casablanca on, with his arm draped around me as I fell asleep._

I saw interest in his eyes that day, and I wanted more.

Tuesday…

_At the beach. Our morning run, breakfast, swimming laps near the shore. Then that long walk after dinner. We talked, laughed, even flirted._

For months, nothing made me feel this good.

_I didn't even notice it was happening…_

I start to pull out of the parking spot as my phone rang. I glanced down at the display and my heart raced.

_Bobby._

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Hey, just wandered how things were going," he asked, a smile in his tone.

_There was probably nothing I wanted to hear more than the sound of his voice. _

"Good. I think I'm set for now. A few more things I'll probably pick up later, but I'm not going to worry about them. I've done enough," I replied.

"Glad it's worked out."

"How about you?"

"Oh I'm good. Did some shopping here, too. Lots of reading. Not much else. I…uh…just wondered what your plans were looking like?"

"Oh… I'm actually…ummm… getting ready to head back…" I didn't want to tell Bobby I was just under an hour away searching for his book. "…I found something for my sister but it took a little while and I'm maybe 40 minutes away."

_The way I drive, it'll probably take 40 minutes._

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm getting there. Where do you want to go?"

"Well, since Cal has this grill out back, I thought I'd cook us something to eat out on the patio. I went to the store and got some things. How does barbecued ribs, baked potatoes, asparagus and a tossed salad on the side sound?"

_He was cooking me dinner?_

"My mouth watered just hearing about it," I told him.

"Great. I hope you like it. I thought it would be different. Looked like a nice night for a cook out. Do you think you could pick us up some wine? A nice red would be good."

"Sure."

"I'll have it ready when you get here," he said.

My heart was beating off the wall. "See you soon, Bobby."

"See you soon."

_I can't wait._

I pulled out on the expressway, got in the far left lane and took off.

My mood lifted.

_Not a care in the world._

_**x x x **_

_**TBC…**_

**A/N... Reviews are like cappuccinos... **** ;) **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N… This one took a little longer than I had planned. Some chapters come together easier than others. Last one was easy, so I guess I was due for a tough one. Chapter 14, I already had mapped out in my mind, and the next three are pretty well mapped out too. So they should go quick.**

**Much thanks again to my reviewers and followers. I really appreciate it! Your reviews always make my day! **

**Believe me, I hate Dale and his opinions on life. But he's just a character and I promise there's a point to all of this. And I hope the adorable Bobby and Alex moments make up for some of it. ;)**

**This picks up at around the same time the last chapter ended.**

_**x x x**_

_**Dale's POV**_

Her name was Bethany.

I called her my brown-eyed princess. She had golden hair and the brightest smile.

She stood only 5 foot 2 inches tall, no more than 100 pounds, and she had the world by the balls. Full of fire and spice.

Nothing got to her.

Her parents died in a fire when she was 14. She ran away from her foster parents when she was almost 18. I met her when she was 23.

She asked me to help her kill the prick she was married to. He was 16 years older than her and she said all he did was steal from her.

So I agreed. Made it look like the big dumb dope had fallen asleep at the steering wheel and his car smashed into a tree.

She collected his life insurance, and we got married.

Sometime during that first year, our sex life dwindled down to nothing. It's like she suddenly lost interest in me.

_Until I figured out why… _

I knew the freak she was sleeping with too. Some meth head who worked at the garage.

So I confronted her, she walked out on me and we got a divorce.

It was six months later when she came back to me, crying.

Said she was sorry and she needed my help…_again._

So of course, I helped her get rid of the freak. The newspaper said the cause of death was a drug overdose. _As if that freak even needed our help._

We were back together again.

_Until… _

Well, I guess I should have known the princess would never be satisfied with one man.

_She was mine, no one else's._

That night, there was _'an incident'_. The princess hit her head against the headboard.

Gainesville police were at my door. Said someone thought they heard a woman screaming.

Told them she had walked out on me and I hadn't seen her since.

They never found her. I cleaned up the headboard and removed any evidence she had been around.

Police didn't have a clue.

_**x x x**_

_**Bobby's POV**_

I heard her pull into the driveway a little after 6:30. She went to put her stuff away, then came outside to the patio where I was finishing up dinner.

"Hey," she greeted, and flashed that beautiful grin of hers.

"Hey, Eames," I greeted back. Just the sight of her made me smile. I missed her a lot today. Funny that we spent so much time together during this trip, and just over 8 hours apart is too much.

The place was much bigger, lonelier and emptier without her company.

I mostly sat outside and read. I did slip out for a little Christmas shopping and to get the food for tonight's dinner.

Eventually, I found the perfect gift for her. It was a little pricy, but she was worth it. I hoped she'd like it. Went ahead and had the store gift wrap it.

"How's it coming?" she asked, sidling up beside me.

"Good," I replied, my heartbeat quickened because of her presence. "I think we're ready." I picked up the tongs and set the last rack of ribs on a plate, then picked up the foil package of asparagus from the grill and set it on another plate. I turned off the grill and handed her the plate with the asparagus while I carried the last set of ribs over to the dining table.

"I got us two different bottles of red and some more beer for later," she informed me.

"That'll work."

It was a great spot. A little romantic, but that was the idea. No flowers, because I forgot. But I had found some tea-light candles. I put them inside these whiskey glasses, since it was a little windy out here. Also found a nice red table cloth in Cal's storage. I wanted it to look a little more elegant than picnic-like.

I chose something different than we'd had previous nights. I was a little obsessive with the food, but I wanted everything to be perfect.

Mostly thought it would be nice for her to come back to a home-cooked meal.

I waited nervously, while she glanced over everything and then smiled back with her approval. "Looks great."

"Thanks."

We brought out a bucket of ice for the wine, then sat down to eat.

_**x**_

Fortunately, I think everything turned out pretty well. I wouldn't call myself a great cook, but she complemented me on the ribs and really seemed to like the seasoned asparagus.

I just loved seeing her smile.

Over dinner, she told me about the things she had picked out for her family, and about the BMW she loved driving.

As we washed and dried the dishes, there was a knock at the front door.

We looked at each other in surprise. Definitely weren't expecting anyone. I dried my hands and went to answer it.

There was a woman on the front porch. Petite, with dark hair and tan complexion. Very pretty. My best guess at her ethic background was Portuguese. I couldn't place her age. The timid smile she gave as I approached and her clear skin made her look young. But in her eyes, she looked older.

She held something in her arms that was wrapped in a brown paper bag.

I opened the screen door and poked my head out. "Hi. Can I help you?"

"Hi… I'm Melinda. I'm one of your neighbors. I saw the lights on and wondered if Lewis was back in town…?"

Just then, Alex wandered up behind me.

"Lewis isn't here. We're friends of his. I'm Robert and this is Alex. We're housesitting for a week."

"Nice to meet you both. Lewis was so helpful to me the last time he was here. I was having car problems and he offered to help. I brought over this raspberry cheesecake to show my appreciation…" Her eyes drifted between us momentarily. "Well, I'd hate to have it go to waste, and my husband is on a diet. Would you both like to have it?"

I glanced over at her. "That's nice of you, but I'm okay…" I glanced over to my left. "Alex?"

"Oh, no thanks. We can leave him a note that you came to visit. I'm sure he was happy to help you out."

"That would be great," she replied. "So, are you two enjoying Clear Cove? Lots of things to do around here for tourists."

"It's been great," Alex agreed.

"How long are you here?"

"Until Sunday," I answered her.

"Great, then you're just in time for the music and arts festival. Starts this Friday and goes through the weekend. That's always fun and it's free to walk around. Excellent food and talent. Most of the performances and exhibits are free. They usually have DVDs, arts and crafts, food and things for sale."

"Where is this?" Alex inquired with interest.

"Down by the pier. It's like a street fair. Pretty big. They close off a few streets for pedestrian traffic. Starts around noon each day, and goes until 10:00. Definitely worth it."

"We'll have to check that out," I agreed.

"Another fun activity is the Ports dinner cruise. It goes down past Miami, and circles back. It's this Saturday night and they're always a blast."

"_Dinner cruise…?"_ I repeated, wanting her to elaborate further.

"It's dinner, dancing and there's usually a band or some other performer or comedian on board. The food is excellent and I've never been disappointed. You catch it at the Gold Street Pier. Tickets are priced per couple. I sometimes have to bribe my husband to get him to go, even though he always says he enjoys it. He's the quiet type. Would rather stay at home drinking beer, watching sports and yelling at the TV," she explained with a smirk. Her smile widened as she glanced back and forth between us. "You two make a very cute couple, by the way."

"Oh, we're not—" Alex started to correct her.

"We're just friends," I informed her. "And coworkers."

Melinda's face shown surprise. "Oh…? Hmmm… I thought you two were married. You look like a nice married couple."

I didn't look at Alex. Over the past couple of days, I'd flirted with her, teased her and treated her more like someone I could see myself dating.

I suddenly worried that my feelings for her were becoming a little too blatant, and that it was probably time to tone it down.

Because we were _just partners_.

An awkward silence fell over us. I felt bad for Melinda, who stood there blushing with her head lowered, like she had just made some social faux pas.

"Well, it's still a lot of fun," Melinda added. "You don't have to be 'a couple,' per se. Come to think of it…I think there are usually quite a few singles on board… You should go, if you have the time."

"Thanks, for—" Alex and I both chimed in, in unison.

We glanced at one another nervously, and I finished the statement. "Thanks for letting us know."

"Oh, no problem. I'm over at 2231 Post Street. Drop by anytime, I like company. If you have any questions, I'm the resident-411. Lived here all my life, so I'm usually the one people come to for information."

"Nice to know. And thanks again."

"I'll let you two get back to your evening."

"It was great meeting you, Melinda," Alex said.

"You too."

I shut the door, and Alex and I wandered back into the kitchen.

We finished the dishes in silence. Suddenly, the two of us couldn't even strike up a conversation.

We'd been mistaken for a married couple so many times before. Even while she was married to Joe. Never a big deal.

_So, what the hell just happened? _

I rinsed the last glass and handed it to her. When she finished drying it, she handed me the towel to hang up on the rack.

I don't know what possessed me, but I stopped listening to that little voice that said I was probably getting in too deep.

I wanted the chemistry back. I wanted the two of us dancing, laughing and having a great time.

"Alex…do you want to go on that dinner cruise?"

Much to my delight, she accepted.

"I think it sounds like a lot of fun," she replied, and flashed those brown eyes at me again. Just like that, the tension lifted.

"Me too," I agreed. "Okay. I'll talk to Melinda and find out where we get the tickets. So what do you feel up for doing tonight?" I asked her.

"Hmmm…." She pondered. "I think I'm going to check in with my folks and see how my dad is doing. Then, I'm in the mood to swim a couple of laps. You want to join me?"

_And see that beautiful body of hers in a white, one-piece suit that left parts of her perfectly-toned midsection exposed? Did I want to join her?_

"Sure, sounds good."

_**x x x **_

_**Dale's POV**_

"Bitches! Fuck 'em all," Pete groaned as he hit the bar top with his fist, and then sat down a few bar stools over from me.

"What'll it be, Pete?" the bartender asked, ignoring Pete's outburst. He was used to Pete. Hell, we all were.

"Mich light."

"Coming right up."

"Wife problems?" I posed to my neighbor, who had just wandered into The Den—the nearest bar to both of us.

Pete shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Caught you sleeping around again…didn't she?" I smirked, and then downed the rest of my drink.

Pete just rolled his eyes. "Don't know what's eating her."

The bartender sat his beer down in front of him.

"Don't let her get to you," I replied.

"Th' hell you know about it, Dale? You ain't married."

"No, but I'm divorced."

"Smarter than the rest of us then."

"Look, man, she ain't that great."

Unfortunately, I knew that for a slept around, but so did his wife, Gail.

He lifted his drink to his lips, then said, "Women… Can't live with 'em. Can't shoot 'em. Can't even screw 'em…"

_Yeah you can…_ I mumbled to myself. _Some just refused to do what they're asked._

Meanwhile, there was that lovely petite woman, Alex.

I was out for a run yesterday afternoon, and happened to pass by the pier adjacent to Wallon's property. I saw her and Bobby—that tall prick she's been seen with—out for a swim.

_Oh dear God, that body of hers in that skimpy one-piece swimsuit… _I wanted her in the worst way.

Also saw them having breakfast after their run. I heard them talking, so now I had their names.

Thought I heard him call her Eames once… Wasn't sure if that was a nickname or what the hell it meant.

The two times I spoken to her, I struck out.

I tried to ask her out casually. I tried to be nice to her. I tried to be patient. I'd done nothing insulting to her and I haven't hurt her…

_So what the hell was her problem? _

I was getting frustrated. _And horny._

I tried to play by the rules, but that didn't work.

_So maybe it was time to shake things up a bit…_

_**x x x **_

_**Alex's POV**_

Each night since we arrived, I called to check in with my folks. I was worried about my dad ever since his cold progressed into pneumonia.

Fortunately tonight, my mom assured me he was improving. At least his fever was gone and he sounded better.

Dad was always a bit cranky whenever he was sick. There was 22 inches of snow in the metro area, which also meant he was coming down with a bad case of cabin fever. So by now, he was driving my mom up the wall.

She and I caught up on a few things. I told her about some of the gifts I had picked up earlier today for the nieces and nephews.

They were both very happy that Bobby asked me to come with him, and that I decided to take him up on it.

After we ended the call, I put on my bathing suit, grabbed a couple of beach towels and headed out the back door to our private beach.

Bobby had already suited up and gone in ahead of me.

We went out on Monday, just after the rain cleared and the movies were over. It was a little cool, but still nice. During the day on Tuesday, we suited up again and swam for a little while, but the air temperature was too hot for my taste. Last night after our walk, we swam for about an hour, and here we are again tonight. It was becoming a nightly routine.

I waded in a few feet, then dove under a wave just as it began to break.

Our laps usually spanned about 50-75 feet from the shore and back. Aside from a few lights out back that were purchased by Cal and another neighbor, and the lights that went out from the boat pier off to our left, it was too dark to venture out much further.

I did about five laps, then noticed that Bobby had stopped to rest for a bit. Probably a good time to rest as well.

During our breaks, we waded near the surf and talked. Even joked around a little. That was about the time Bobby would get lively and chatty, and I'd get a little self-conscious.

With more skin exposed than I'd typically show around Bobby, I worried about every little flaw.

My sister helped me pick out this swimsuit two summers ago, when I needed to replace my old one. With all that had happened in the past year, I didn't go anywhere. So I'd hardly had the chance to break this one in. She said it was perfect on me. It was high cut, and swimming laps sometimes caused it to ride up.

Definitely not very comfortable or attractive.

At some point during that first night, as we sat there talking, I finally had to stop and fix it because it was driving me crazy.

Kind of an odd conversation stopper, but we had a laugh out of it.

I apologized and attended to the bottom of my suit. As I did this, he suddenly reached over and straightened the twist in the thin strap that went over my shoulder.

In doing so, his finger slipped under the strap, brushing the bare skin just above my breast bone and I think my heart stopped.

I tried to say thanks, but I'm not sure if the words even got out.

_**x**_

After a little rest, we got ready to do another set of laps.

Bobby went back inside the condo for a minute, and I started out. On the first return lap, as I headed back toward shore, I felt a pull in my left leg. I groaned and stopped right where I was.

_Damned muscle cramp_.

The water wasn't too deep in that spot, but I couldn't balance myself to fix it very easily. So I tried to head back toward shore. Only that wasn't working out too well either.

Around that time, Bobby approached me and stopped. "You okay?"

"Cramp," I groaned.

"Need any help?"

Honestly, I did. But I didn't know what he thought he could do. "Sure," I replied.

He reached one arm around me, attempting to keep me balanced so I could reach under water and fix it. I let him support my weight while I reached for my leg. Except the water was lapping up on us, and I still didn't have a good position to fix this.

Not to mention Bobby's arm across my bare midsection, and what that was doing for my ability to focus.

"I still don't have it," I explained.

"Here… put your arm around me."

I did as he said. He reached under me, scooped me up, and carried me back to shore.

I don't think I said a word. Still couldn't believe he had done this.

When we reached the water's edge, he set me down, then squatted down to my right.

I pulled my leg close to me and started to massage the muscle a bit.

"Ummm… Let me…" He reached over, took my leg, and I shifted my position. Then he began massaging the area, pressing his thumbs and knuckles over the calf muscle repeatedly.

Bobby, as usual, was calm and focused.

_I, on the other hand… _

Well, let's just say that after a while, I wasn't thinking about my leg...

He _did_ actually help it relax.

His eyes suddenly drifted up to mine. "Any better?"

_Did he honestly just ask me that? _

"Umm… Yes, that helps."

"Good. Because I've got another idea. The hot tub is working. Maybe if we go in there for a little while, that'll help it relax a bit more?"

_Bobby and me in a hot tub? Sure, twist my arm._

"Sounds good."

Bobby stood up, then reached for my hand.

I didn't realize it at first, but he wasn't just helping me up. He was trying to make sure I wasn't having any problems standing or walking.

So I got up intending to walk, and nearly stumbled into him.

We laughed, blushed, and our eyes met.

My feelings for Bobby were still sort of sinking in.

There was that little flutter in my stomach anytime he tossed me that flirty, bashful grin.

Whether his glances were intentional or not, I really didn't know. I figured we'd end up back in New York, the job would take over and all of this would be forgotten.

That's why it was easier to ignore this, than to try and resolve the conflict between my head, my heart and my body during moments like this.

And yes, part of me was still tormented by Joe. He did cross my mind sometimes.

I didn't think it would be possible to have him back in my life again, but it's not like I didn't still care. It was hard to think about the man I once committed my heart to, sitting in jail.

The letters he wrote me were genuinely heart-felt. He said how much he loved me and how he wanted to make this up to me when he was out.

I haven't replied. To be honest, I still didn't know what to say to him.

Meanwhile, I did have these deep feelings for Bobby. What surprised me even more was how easy it had been to get close to him.

We teased each other, our tone was different. We were more playful. I couldn't say if this was because we were finally away from the demands of a stressful work environment, or if there was more to it.

But it had been a very pleasant experience. It may take me some time to figure this all out, but until then, I didn't want this to end.

"You okay?" Bobby asked, still expressing concern over my leg cramp.

"Yeah, I think so."

He released my hand, and we continued toward the back patio.

_**x x x **_

_**Dale's POV**_

I had had one beer at The Den, then decided it was time to get away from my whining neighbor.

I went out for a run. The air was a little warmer than it had been the last few nights. Still just about perfect.

Ended up by that pier, of course. Seemed to be a habit of mine.

_The view was worth it…_

My favorite girl liked to go for a nightly swim.

I removed the binoculars I had toted with me when I saw that lovely little beauty in her skimpy bathing suit. She walked into the water a little ways, then dove in and swam out from the shore.

She was more than just beauty. She had sass. She had spice. I could see it in her eyes.

_It was like finding my perfect princess all over again._

I watched her emerge from the surf.

That beautiful body of hers was practically calling to me.

I had to have her. I was going to have her.

_Even if I had to take what I wanted…_

_**x x x **_

_**Bobby's POV**_

Our trip was flying by much faster than I wanted it to.

Thursday morning, Alex and I went sailing with Melinda, and her husband Curtis.

I had gone to Melinda's to get a phone number so I could order the tickets for the dinner cruise. She and her husband planned to take their sailboat out that morning. I stood there talking to the two of them for about an hour, and before long, they had invited Alex and me to go with them. I called Alex from Melinda's house, and she loved the idea. The trip was a lot of fun. Melinda and Curtis were very nice and hospitable.

Melinda fixed sandwiches for lunch, so we ate with them on the boat. After that, I went back and ordered the tickets while Alex went shopping. Said she had a few things to pick up. I figured that meant she planned to look for more Christmas gifts. But that afternoon, she came back with a couple of dresses—one she had picked out specifically for the dinner cruise. Unfortunately, I didn't get a sneak preview.

While Alex was out shopping, I borrowed Melinda's phone book and got a few numbers for the other book stores that I didn't get to on Monday. I still wanted to track down that book. If I found it in any of those stores, I'd have them put it aside so I could run out and pick it up today or tomorrow sometime.

I found the store, but much to my disappointment, someone bought the store's only copy of Celestial a couple days ago. Probably should have checked those other stores sooner, but I didn't want to turn this trip into a pursuit for my book. And I was having too much fun with Alex.

So I guess the search would continue. With any luck, someone may decide to sell their copy online. Probably end up paying a lot more for it than I could have, but I still wanted it.

_**x**_

On Friday, Alex and I had planned to go to the music and arts festival. As Melinda hinted, the event was well-attended and would likely be very crowded that first day. People came from neighboring towns, and the traffic in and out of Clear Cove was pretty bad. Fortunately, Alex and I only had to walk a few blocks.

That morning, we went for a run, had breakfast and cleaned the place up a bit. We thought that would save us some time on Sunday morning, and I wanted to leave the place in good shape in case Lewis decided to show the house to some perspective buyers.

Much to my delight, Alex chose to wear one of her new dresses to the festival. It was this almond-colored sun dress that looked gorgeous on her. Lots of men would be checking her out. I wasn't too crazy about that idea, but I did love the fact that she was going there _with me_.

The dress had very thin straps and was form-fitting down to her waist. The skirt fell just above her knees and she had on these sandals with heels. She said it was very cool and comfortable, and the temperatures were expected to climb to the lower 90s over the next few days.

Whatever her reason, she looked beautiful.

The streets at this fair were pretty packed. Venders had their carts set up, selling all kinds of arts and crafts. Products included Native American wall-hangings, oil paintings, books, jewelry, clothing, handbags, music CDs and a variety of cultural foods.

There were a number of performers; jugglers, musicians, magicians, actors and dancers. Certainly a lot of talent. The only downside was there were very few places to sit and eat.

I liked the art exhibits, but I think Alex favored the performances. Of course, I enjoyed a lot of those too.

She especially liked the magicians, and the group of actors who walked around putting on Shakespeare skits. I kept my eyes open for them. Mostly just loved seeing her happy.

We wandered through these endless rows of craft kiosks. She found a couple more gifts for her family.

Then she found these topaz earrings. I could see in her eyes that she wanted them. The price tag was a little steep, and she probably didn't want to spend the money. But she kept looking at them.

Almost bought them for her on the spot. I found myself torn between wanting to make her happy and not wanting to overwhelm her with my feelings. So I basically had to shove my hands in my pockets, just so I wouldn't be tempted.

We strolled through the carts and over to more of the art exhibits. I saw a few things that caught her eye that I never would have guessed she'd like. It was interesting. Felt like I was discovering new things about Alex to enjoy.

Based on her interests, I also thought of six books in my collection that she might like to read. It really turned out to be an interesting experience. And I kept noticing how much closer I felt to her.

There was something else I detected in her during this outing.

We stood near the back of this small crowd, watching a performance of Twelfth Night, when her eyes began to drift about. A worried look took over. I noticed it earlier too, just after we got here. She either pushed the thought out of her head or got distracted by something else, and it just now resurfaced.

I finally had to ask. I leaned toward her at about the time her eyes drifted up in my direction. "Blue jeans, gray shirt…" she said in a hushed tone. "Behind the girl in red."

My eyes followed the directions she gave. I saw a man about six foot tall, light brown hair and mustache watching the performance.

"Yeah?" I replied. He was checking her out. Saw him checking her out once before. But so had six other guys since we got here.

"See him."

"Yep."

"He's following us."

"He thinks you're beautiful." I almost added, _who could blame him_, but Alex looked a little worried. "Why, what's up?"

She turned toward me a little more and I leaned in closer. "That's Dale LaTatem… Pine Shores County PD is looking at him for the disappearance of two girls. No leads, no bodies. Over the past few days, he's been trying to pick me up. I ran into him at Café Amore on Wednesday. A couple minutes later, I met the lead detective on the case, who filled me in on him. He picks them up, they disappoint him for one reason or another, and he gets rid of them. Total slimeball."

My heartbeat quickened mostly because Alex was worried. To anyone else, she just gave her account of a suspect. I sensed something more in her tone. It came from knowing her so well.

"He gives me the creeps…" she finally admitted. "Even worse than our old friend, Henry Talbott."

"We're not on the job, Eames. We can go if you'd like."

She shook her head. "He's not going to run me off. I just don't like him. I wish I had my service revolver with me, but it doesn't fit in my bag and there's no place for my clip. And I'd like to introduce him to a few hungry crocodiles."

I smirked at her dryness. "What can I do to help?" I offered. If he bothered her, I'd break his neck.

Alex took a step closer to me. She was at an angle, so I suddenly felt the warmth of her side against me.

This wasn't undercover work. I didn't know if I was doing this more for her benefit, or for my own. But I lifted my arm, draped it around her shoulder and guided her toward me.

She rested her head against me and quietly added, "You're already helping."

_**x x x **_

_**TBC…**_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N… Thanks again for the reviews! You know it really makes my day, but it also gives me some idea as to how you all are interpreting the story. **

**Sell… Yep, we're getting there, 'B/A' wise. I think that, given all Alex has been through, there's still some hesitancy from both of them when it comes to admitting these feelings to themselves, each other and other people. So we need to shake things up a bit to get them where they **_**really**_** want to go. That's what these next two chapters are about. ;)  
**

_**x x x**_

_**Alex's POV**_

At twenty minutes before we planned leave for the dinner cruise, I stood in the bathroom checking myself in the mirror.

When it came to Bobby's preference in women, he seemed to like a blend of sexy and elegant. At least, that's what I gathered from watching where his eyes went, whenever we played our little game.

Even if he never came out and said it directly, there were those subtle little clues.

And yes, I paid attention to _subtle little clues_… It was about the only way I could figure him out sometimes.

The dress was decent. It was a black sleeveless dress with a v-neck. Open in the back. A good length for dancing and not too short. I didn't like my jewelry choices, so I skipped the necklace.

I put my hair up, and moments later, I took it back down again.

Then, I put it back up...

_Oh, the hell with it, it stays down. _

So yes, I was a little nervous. This felt more like a date than any other time Bobby and I went out somewhere.

Yesterday, we wandered around the music and arts fair for a while, which was a lot of fun.

As much as I hated seeing Dale there, Bobby remained close by.

Strangely, Dale never approached me, as he'd done before.

He kept his distance. He watched me.

If I knew he was staring, I just averted my eyes.

But it was hard to ignore him when he kept popping up everywhere we went.

To be honest, given what I had heard from Abbie, this behavior bothered me even more.

Bobby sensed my concern, so he never let his guard down.

Not that I minded the extra attention.

Or had I minded his hand on my back, his arm draped around my shoulder, or the times he'd take my hand just long enough to show me an exhibit I might like.

It not only kept Dale away, it made up for Dale and his creepiness—period.

I finished brushing my teeth and went back into my room. As I was putting on my earrings, Bobby stepped inside the doorway.

"Hey…" he smiled bashfully. "You look great."

I loved the way my entire body flushed whenever that man paid me a complement.

"Thanks," I smiled back.

"Would you happen to have any Band-Aids?" he asked.

"Yeah… In the black zipper bag in my suitcase," I replied, then gestured toward the small tote just inside my suitcase, suggesting that he help himself.

"Thanks." My suitcase sat open on top of a large storage trunk at the foot of the bed. He wandered into the room and picked up the bag.

"What did you cut?" I asked curiously.

He found one and put it on. "Oh… Just nicked my thumb. I dropped one of my razors in the sink, and reached for it without looking."

"Ah… Done that before myself—"

That was about the time when I suddenly realized my mistake…

_Alex, you idiot… _I scolded myself.

Bobby was in the process of putting the bag back in, when he discovered it.

And I knew he couldn't miss it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I even saw that he was staring at it.

I turned toward him and caught his eye, just as he gazed up from his unwrapped book.

I hadn't hidden it. Just tucked it somewhere he wouldn't check—inside my suitcase.

_Because really…? What were the chances?_

"Merry Christmas," I offered humbly. "That's yours. Guess I should have hidden it better."

It's not like we were a long ways off from Christmas. It was about a week away.

But still… What a way to ruin a perfectly good surprise.

His eyes drifted from the cover back to me. "Y-you found this?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and it wasn't easy." I sat down on the bed to put on my shoes.

Those dark, mysterious eyes gazed back at me so sweetly. "I—I know it wasn't easy… It's taken me years!"

"I had an inside tip from a reliable source," I replied back with a smirk. "At least I had a chance, if it happened to be at one of those stores on your list. It actually wasn't, by the way, but I still found it. And I nearly had to club someone to get it," I said chuckling, as I remembered Sutton and his mannerisms.

He really wasn't a bad guy.

But I won't soon forget the adventure of hunting down that book.

He took it out of my suitcase, set it down on my bed, then came over toward me. I guess I hadn't realized that he intended to hug me until he appeared in front of me. I stood back up, and he wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"You took the time to look for it on your vacation, because you knew how much I wanted it. You paid for it. And you did all of that…for me. Thank you," he said so appreciatively.

"You're welcome. I didn't get to wrap it though."

"It doesn't need wrapping. It's perfect."

_It was worth every minute of that pursuit. Every dollar. Every wrong turn. Every irritating store clerk… _

_Just for Bobby's sweet gratitude. _

Bobby had a lot of expensive tastes and hobbies. But he still had this humble appreciation for any sort of gesture.

He settled back from me, and that huge, gracious smile suddenly turned a little smug. "That means you're getting your present now," he said as he left my room.

"_What?" _

"I'll be right back," he yelled from the hallway. I heard him head up the stairs.

He returned a moment later with a small box wrapped in red and gold paper, and a gold bow.

The size of the box had me speechless. Very few things would go in a box that size.

Jewelry was the first thing that came to mind.

_Jewelry from Bobby…? _The concept was a little beyond my comprehension.

Of course, the box '_could_' also fit a keychain that said, '_Nobody %$#&$ drives this thing…BUT ME!_'

That was Bobby's little gag gift to me on our second Christmas as partners.

And yes, I still had it.

I carefully removed the bow and the paper, then opened the box lid.

It was a gold necklace. There was this very intricate little pattern inside a rectangular pendant.

Soon, I could pick out a couple shapes. There was a heart and a compass.

It was attached to a very pretty gold chain.

I already knew I loved it.

I finally lifted my eyes and looked into his. I started to say something, but he spoke first.

"I think it was supposed to mean… '_follow your heart'_," he explained. "To me, it summed up everything about you and this trip. You finally taking a vacation from work, which you've talked about and needed to do. You having a little fun, a few laughs. Now…_if only_ it had had a cappuccino mug in there," he added grinning.

I laughed at that.

"It made me think of you. So I got it."

"I love it! It's beautiful. Thank you, Bobby."

And now it was my turn. I set the box down, and gave him a hug, then a peck on the cheek.

Well, hey, I had a perfectly good excuse.

Only Bobby would come up with something so sweet and so personal.

When I released him, I picked up the box. "And now I have just the right necklace to wear tonight." I took it out of its box, and he helped me put it on.

I closed my eyes as his fingers lifted my hair out of the way, fastened the clasp and carefully moved my hair back again.

Then, I turned around and gazed up at him.

He gazed down at me so affectionately. "You're welcome, Eames."

There were moments…like now…when I was almost convinced there was something between us.

But then, he'd just shy away.

Or we'd tease each other, but it seemed to drop as soon as he realized what he was doing.

Truthfully, I didn't know how to feel about this either.

It wasn't as simple as jumping into a relationship.

We were partners. There were reasons they advised against relationships between partners.

The department couldn't put a stop to it anymore. They still didn't support it. But that rule was basically dropped.

The IAB, and anyone with a higher ranking could always find reasons to separate partners, if their relationship hindered their performance, or affected the unit in any way.

I didn't foresee any problems, but I didn't know how Bobby felt about it. He constantly worried about Ross, and the chiefs often seemed to be gunning for him no matter what was going on.

So he may have preferences about work life and personal life.

And if he did, there wasn't much I could do to change that.

"You ready to go?"

"Sure."

_**x x x**_

Unfortunately, on our last full day here, it rained.

We had finished dinner last night when the rain started.

That let out swimming laps. I was a little tired anyway, so it was fine.

But the rain continued through the night, and was heavy throughout most of this morning and this afternoon. That made any outdoor plans today a little iffy.

So we sat around talking, laughing, drinking beer and playing board games. It was actually more fun than it probably sounded.

We also went over to Café Amore for lunch and cappuccinos. I loved Bobby for indulging my silly obsession.

The rain finally lifted just a little while ago. So we would get a little bit of a clearing and some sunshine before our dinner cruise tonight.

And heavy rain before a cruise made the seas less choppy.

So there was one advantage of all this rain.

We opted for the shorter, more scenic route as opposed to going three blocks out of our way. We basically walked along a stretch of beach, crossed a road, then followed a pier for a few blocks.

In my dress and heels, that stretch of beach may have been a bad idea.

It was still a nice night.

The path along the beach was actually this wooden walkway that weaved through a marsh grass area. The problem was that the grass was a little overgrown. With this rain, it spilled over onto the walkway.

It was a little hard to maneuver around it without slipping or ruining the shoes.

So Bobby reached out his hand and took mine until we reached the road.

Moments later, we arrived at the pier to board the ship. About fifty people had already gathered there to wait.

Melinda and Curtis couldn't go, but they said they hoped we had a great time.

As far as I could tell, it looked like the passengers were all couples. At ten minutes until seven, they started us boarding.

Once we entered the ship, there were four tables set up for registration.

Bobby and I made our way through the lines to the sign-in boards. We were given a place card with our table number. Behind the registration tables, there was a passage way that led to the main ball room.

The place was just as Melinda described—gorgeous. It looked like a very elaborate wedding reception hall.

Ornate woodwork, the nautical decorations, the flooring, the candles...

"Wow…" Bobby remarked, his eyes drifted up the vaulted ceiling to take in the décor. At the very top and center, was a glass portal window. So the sky was visible.

"I'll second that," I agreed.

This room probably held about 20-25 tables, and each table sat eight people. There was a buffet table, which I heard would be set up for dessert. There was a decent-sized bar with places to sit, a stage and a DJ booth. And in the center, an impressive dance floor.

The cruise tickets included dinner, two glasses of wine with the meal, and all the non-alcoholic beverages you could drink. Anything beyond that was extra.

I knew Bobby had paid a lot for these tickets. He wouldn't tell me the amount, much less let me help him pay for it. Just kept ducking the conversation.

I adored him for being so sweet. But I still would have liked to help.

Pretty soon, the place had filled up. So the last 75-100 guests all had to show up within the past 5 minutes.

A dark-haired man, got up on stage with a microphone. He wore a suit and faced the crowd to address them, so I assumed he was someone official.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your attention, please…" The conversations continued around us for a bit, then finally ceased. "Thank you. And welcome aboard everyone! On behalf of myself and the King Coral cruise line, we're glad you could join us! This night is... _Moonlight and Magic__!_ My name is Richard DeGratas, and I'll be your host and cruise director. Also joining us tonight is Rita, Kara and Francine—our lovely bartenders…."

He paused as people start applauding.

"Thank you! They like applause. They also like tips, so don't forget to tip them! And we have our Captain…" he paused. "…You thought I was going to say Captain Stubbing, huh?" he joked. "No, it's Captain Stein. Not to be confused with Captain Jack or Captain Morgan. Any other Captains I'm forgetting?" he teased. "Well, okay. There's also my assistants, Gene and Pablo, please give them a hand…." He paused once again. "Okay, there are maybe ten more people here I could thank, but I don't want to take up too much time on formalities. Regretfully, I do have to mention a few rules…"

He gave us the usual precautions about not leaning over the railings, watching out for those who have had too much to drink, emergency policies, and talked about which areas of the ship were restricted.

We had dinner first, with dessert afterward. There were two stand-up comedians, then a band would be on stage to perform.

He wrapped up the introductions and layout of the night's activities. "If you need anything, people, just ask for me. _I'm Rich. I'm the handsome one!_" he boasted. He paused for a moment, then added, "…and yes ladies…_I'm single too!_"

"And I think we know _why!_" a lady at our table remarked brazenly, as he made his last remark. I turned and looked over at her and she laughed.

"He likes that spotlight," she added. "And himself… Don't get me wrong, Rich is a nice guy. Very attractive. But he's a little too stuck on himself."

I'd agree he was attractive. But I'm not sure why it mattered whether he was conceited or not.

_Maybe it did to her?_

"I'm Leeza," she introduced herself to me.

"Alex," I replied back. "Nice to meet you."

"And who's your husband?"

During Rich's introduction, Bobby had gone to look for the restroom. "Oh…That's Bobby. He's a friend."

"You two aren't…_married?_"

I shook my head.

"Together?"

"No, we're just friends."

"Well I hope he's a _good_ friend…," she said suggestively. "Because damn, he's handsome."

I smiled. _Of course he's handsome._

When Bobby came back to the table, she introduced herself. Bobby smiled and they struck up a conversation.

I somehow got cut out of it by Leeza.

She seemed like one of those types who engaged anyone for the attention. Men, especially.

And Bobby was apparently her '_preferred'_ audience.

It was making me a little uncomfortable because I happened to be sitting between them.

There were two other couples at our table and an empty space. Leeza had apparently come alone.

So Melinda wasn't wrong about there being other single adults aboard. I just wished Leeza had set her sights on someone else. She seemed nice otherwise. A little outspoken and very forward.

Bobby was neither of those. He could engage anyone in discussion, because he was good at it. He tended to surround himself with people he liked or respected in some way.

But she had him laughing and talking.

So I guess he was okay with it.

Dinner was finally served. We had shrimp and lobster, baked potatoes, string beans, spinach salad, and they offered us two types of soups. The food was excellent. Melinda had been right once again.

I was glad to see food there for another reason… Figured it gave Leeza something to shove in that mouth of hers.

Not that it slowed her down much. I wondered if I should offer to change seats, so they could keep talking.

I did finally meet the other two couples. Dan and Grace ran a bed and breakfast out of their home in Coral Gables. There was also Jason and Sheryl. Jason was a doctor and Sheryl worked in administration at a bank. Jason added comments to the discussions here and there, but he mostly kept to himself. Seemed a little uncomfortable or maybe preoccupied. Sheryl was hilarious. Talked about her job and the crazy crew of people she worked with. Sounded like she could write a book about it, and it'd be a very funny one.

Dan and Grace were nice. Seemed very close. We got on the topic of places to stay in New York. So there were some good conversations going.

Dan was in the military. Also apparently went to Korea. He and Bobby kept trying to have a conversation, but Leeza would interrupt.

Sheryl didn't like Leeza any more than I did. She let me know by rolling her eyes every so often, whenever Leeza was coming onto Bobby, or just being rude in general.

At one point, Sheryl and I excused ourselves and went to the ladies room.

"I'm sorry…. But what the hell is with _that woman?_" she asked me the moment we got in there. She sounded more infuriated than I was. "She looks a little hard up. It's obvious you're here with Bobby!"

I finished touching up my lipstick then shrugged. "We're not together. He can talk to whomever he wants," I said simply.

I didn't want to monopolize Bobby. If I pushed my way in, I'd look as bad as Leeza did.

I did want to get a word in edge-wise though…

"Yeah, but you're better than her. Far more attractive too."

"Well, thanks," I replied.

"By the way, I think he's only putting up with her. His eyes still drift over to you. He can tell that she's making you uncomfortable."

I looked at her quizzically. "You're saying…he thinks I'm jealous?"

"_Are you?_" she asked, her interest suddenly piqued.

I didn't know how to answer that. I didn't like her trying to get me riled up over it. Although I still wasn't happy about Leeza, I kind of wanted to put it out of my mind. I just shook my head. "He can talk to whoever he wants. We're just friends," I answered flatly. At that, I stormed out, leaving her standing there in the bathroom alone.

Maybe Sheryl was just picking at me like Abbie had done. Maybe she was just after some girl talk and her husband wished he had stayed home reading a medical journal.

I didn't know. I just didn't feel comfortable with that discussion.

When I returned, Leeza and Bobby were still talking.

His eyes drifted over to me just briefly and he smiled. I didn't know if he was just being polite, or if he felt guilty for leaving me alone so he could talk to Leeza. I just let it go.

The servers collected our dinner plates, and it was time for dessert. We went up to the buffet table in groups, where they had an assortment of fruit, pies, cakes and various pastries.

I got a piece of key lime pie and sort of picked at it. I wasn't in the mood at that point. This night was not turning out the way I had hoped.

Sheryl got a piece of cheesecake and came back to the table. We happened to be the only two there. The rest were still in the line.

When I caught her eye, she looked back at me remorsefully. Seemed like she felt bad for what happened, and suddenly, so did I.

"I'm sorry," I told her privately. "I wasn't expecting that conversation."

She nodded. "No, I'm sorry. You were right. I stuck my foot in my mouth and I had no right to. I just can't stand people like her."

"You're not alone," I agreed.

"But I do like people like you... I promise not to bring her up again. Are we okay?"

I smiled back. "We're good."

Dan and Grace returned to the table. The conversation shifted to some Broadway shows they had seen.

That was a pretty good discussion.

Except that I made the mistake of mentioning that I had gone to see a show with Joe.

That opened up another can of worms. I really hated discussing my divorce.

But interestingly, this is when I learned that Dan and Grace had both suffered through some bad divorces themselves.

They met each other, and later got married.

_Even more ironic, they met on a dinner cruise._

The table conversation then shifted over to dating. Or more specifically, when should it be okay to date again after a divorce.

Definitely not something I wanted to chime in on. I will say that I got a lot of sympathy from Dan and Grace when I mentioned that I still wasn't ready.

Trying to meet someone _and_ find the time to get to know them with my hectic work life..? It not only seemed impossible, it just didn't appeal to me.

I had lucked out finding Joe in the academy.

If you're single in the police department, you have a crappy dating life. It was pretty much a given.

The comedians came on stage just as we were finishing dessert. The first person was this female comic, and she was excellent.

It was all sex-related jokes.

I sat between Grace and Sheryl, and the three of us laughed until our sides hurt.

Leeza stayed beside Bobby. Practically glued to his side.

The second guy who came on was just as great. So I'd say the food and the entertainment so far were a definite plus.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen…" Rich said as he took the stage. "I hope you have enjoyed the first part of the show. Let's give another hand to our incredibly funny, incredibly talented comedians!" At that, there was more enthusiastic applause. "And now… It's _Moonlight and Magic_ time! I'd like to present our band for the evening… A talented group from Miami… Let's give it up for _Five AM_…"

The passengers applauded once more, and the group started playing.

Before long, couples got up and headed for the dance floor. The band sounded very good.

I figured Leeza would somehow coax Bobby out there, so I didn't even look in that direction.

The song ended, everyone applauded the band, and they began another one.

Sounded like mostly covers. Adult contemporary, 80s and 90s music, dance and R&B. The crowd loved them.

I mostly watched the band. Four guys and one lady. The lady and one of the guys alternated lead for most of the songs.

Suddenly, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I glanced over and saw that it was Rich.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked me.

It was a good song, and I had no other offers, so why the hell not. I accepted his hand, stood up and went out there to dance. Dan and Grace soon followed, and Sheryl and Jason were already out there. Jason was a very good dancer, even if he didn't say much.

Rich was an excellent dancer. Actually kind of nice. I noticed him wandering around, mixing and talking to the passengers earlier tonight, which I'm sure was part of his job.

So I assumed that asking me to dance was also part of his job.

The next song was a slow dance, so we talked a bit. He loved the entertainment industry. Said he always wanted to be a performer. While he wished he could hit the big time, he found these cruises to be a lot of fun. He liked meeting new people.

I told him I was a cop and that Bobby and I were coworkers. He mentioned that Leeza was a regular on these trips. He also picked up on the fact that she was interested in Bobby.

I about died laughing when he said he thought she was too, 'into herself.'

She had said the same thing about him.

Honestly, I think I'd rather put up with Rich, than her.

_But I'd rather be dancing with Bobby, than anyone else in the world. _

_**x**_

Rich and I finished our dance, and the band took its first break.

It was around that time when my eyes drifted back to the table.

Bobby wasn't there.

What bothered me more, was that I didn't see Leeza either.

And they weren't on the dance floor…

_Had they wandered off together?_

She didn't seem like his type. But maybe there was another side to her that he did like. They sure talked quite a bit.

A feeling of jealousy crept up inside of me, as I walked back toward the table.

I didn't see the others around. They went off in different directions, I supposed.

I rested my hands on the back of Bobby's empty chair as I tried to suppress some of these emotions.

_What the hell had gotten into me? _

Over the past few days, I'd begun to realize what I felt for him. What I still didn't know was what I planned to do about it.

I guess I figured that I still had some time.

But seeing Bobby laughing, talking and getting along with another woman?

It bothered me.

I went to the women's bathroom for a moment. No sign of Leeza in there. I checked my hair, fixed my make-up and returned.

Still no Leeza or Bobby.

It was making me anxious.

As my eyes continued to drift about, I wondered if they might be outside on the deck.

_What if they went out there for some privacy?_

Oh geez… I didn't need to run into that.

Regardless if they were out there, I needed some air.

I stepped out of the dining hall, entering this short passage way which led to the outside deck. The warm, moisture-laden ocean air hit me instantly.

I took no more than two steps outside, and saw Bobby.

He was alone.

His arms rested on the hand rail and he gazed out into the night with a cigarette in his hand. The orange glow from the tip lifted toward his lips just once, and he lowered it again.

I was relieved not to see Leeza with him.

But I also felt a little sadness and confusion over what had happened tonight.

This hadn't turned out the way I thought it would.

This relationship of ours was headed somewhere. But neither of us knew where it was going, nor were we doing anything about it.

I approached slowly and stood beside him.

My arm brushed against his and I left it there. There were moments when I wondered about these accidental brushes and touches. Right then, I didn't care.

He turned his head, and although I only saw the corner of his eye, I think he smiled when he saw me.

At least I hoped he did.

"Where's Leeza?" I asked. "Did you throw her overboard?"

He smirked. "No, but I thought about it."

I laughed with him. "Do you like her?"

He shrugged, then took a pull from his cigarette. "She's okay. She has some interesting perspectives when you get passed the flirting."

"So, you _do_ like her…" I teased.

"You know me, Eames… I'm interested in people. She's an interesting person. And no… She's not my type, _romantically-speaking_."

I smiled. "And what _is_ your type?"

He laughed. "You're not going to let that question go, _are you?"_

I nudged him playfully. "Can't I ask?"

"Sure," he replied. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Truthfully… I don't even have a type. I think all women are beautiful."

"Oh… Good answer," I said back. "That'll get you a few brownie points with the ladies."

"So… Where's Rich?"

I shrugged. "Probably making the rounds."

"Looked like you two were having some fun out there…"

"He's okay," I said back casually. "Just mixing with the passengers. Part of his job."

"He seemed to like mixing with you…_more_," he asserted playfully.

"Want to talk about Leeza?" I fired back.

He laughed, shaking his head. "Please don't…"

"She'd make a good case study."

"Won't argue with you there."

Our laughter quieted after a bit, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

As confusing as things felt between Bobby and I, in just the past couple of minutes we seemed to be back to the flirting. The playfulness.

While that uncertainty still bothered me, maybe it was something I had to accept until we figured out what we wanted from this.

Bobby and I were quiet for a minute or two. I could hear distant conversations from the dining room. Probably a couple more passengers were out here getting some air.

I tried to remember everything about that moment. The air was warm with a tropical scent. Bobby's arm rested against mine, and as Rich said in the beginning of the trip, this night was _'Moonlight and Magic.'_

I heard the band coming back on.

"Come on…" I said, as I took his hand and led him back to the dining room. "I think you owe me a few dances."

_**x x x**_

_**TBC…**_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! Those always put a bright spot in my day! **

**This chapter kind of got a little stubborn, so I had to re-write it as it came to me. I think this works a little better. I'm very anxious for chapter 18. Hope you enjoy and please review! This chapter will start a little before the last one ended, just to give Bobby's perspective as they boarded.**

**Hi Sell… **** Yes, I am working on Storm Front and so far, I'm pretty excited about it. Not sure whether I'll have chapter 18 of Turbulence or this upcoming chapter of Storm Front ready next (both are a little long and involved), but they will be the next two LOCIs I update.**

_**x x x**_

**Bobby's POV**

The rain ended just before we left for the Gold Street pier. It turned out to be a very nice evening, weather-wise. Just perfect for a dinner cruise.

As we walked toward the pier, my mind was on Alex, and her gift to me.

_How many years had I spent searching for that book?_

On Monday, I dragged her with me to three different bookstores to help me look for it. I was afraid that was a bit excessive.

Alex _not only_ went out and found it, she planned to surprise me with it.

And to think, I started to love her even before this.

Since I didn't have the perfect words ready to tell her how I felt, I simply thanked her for her gift, gave her the one I bought for her and hoped it conveyed some part of my gratitude and feelings for her.

We made small talk on the way to the boat. I held her hand as we walked along the boardwalk by the marsh grass.

I knew she wanted to make sure she didn't ruin her shoes. I just loved being out there with her.

With the sun setting, the beach around us, and the surf just a few feet away, I don't think anything could have been more perfect, more beautiful.

_Except, Alex. _

She wore a gorgeous black dress that complemented her incredible body. She looked sexy, beautiful, stunning. She was going to attract a lot attention tonight.

We boarded with several dozen passengers, got our table assignment and found our way to our seats at a table set for eight.

The place was every bit as fancy and beautiful as Melinda had described. Felt like we had just wandered into some elegant reception hall.

The other guests began to show up shortly after we did.

When the host was about half way through his announcements, I stepped away to use the restroom.

I wandered back to the table and saw that Alex had introduced herself to some of the guests.

Alex sat to my right. To my left was Dan and his wife, Grace. Beside them were Jason and his wife, Sheryl. Leeza had come alone, and there was an empty chair between Sheryl and Leeza.

The first one I met was Leeza.

She greeted me with interest, and I figured out her intentions pretty quickly. She must have assumed, or maybe someone told her, that Alex and I weren't a couple. That was fine.

We had been mistaken for a married couple, or at least a couple, several times during this vacation.

For some reason, _not everyone_ aboard made that conclusion tonight.

Leeza scooted her chair back and angled it so she could talk to me. There was nowhere for me to move. A large post sat between mine and Dan's chairs. I could look at Alex if I glanced to my side, but we really couldn't carry on a conversation. Leeza was practically on top of us.

Leeza didn't help matters either. I tried to bring Alex into the conversation, and she cut her off.

So, Alex retreated and began speaking to the others at the table.

It was frustrating, but I didn't want to make things more uncomfortable.

I thought that maybe if I engaged Leeza in conversation, I'd learn enough about her to back her off without being rude.

So Leeza and I ended up talking a lot. As long as we stuck to certain topics and I ignored her blatant flirting and flamboyance, it was fine.

When I began to steer the conversation, things improved somewhat. Leeza knew a lot about Art and Art History, and had earned her Master's degree in that. Also traveled quite a bit. She had seen much of Eastern Europe and Latin America. Seemed to be pretty well off, financially.

She worked for a number of years in an art gallery, then quit that job so she could help in her sister's store selling tropical plants and fish. Her sister was apparently in poor health, but she didn't explain what was wrong.

So she was actually an interesting person.

But I wasn't interested in her beyond just a casual conversation.

As far as the others at our table, I liked Dan and Grace immediately. More my pace. Jason mostly kept to himself. His wife was a social butterfly, very outspoken. Opposites attracted apparently. He may have wanted more time alone with his wife, just like I wanted to be alone with Alex.

When Alex and Sheryl left to go to the restroom, Leeza moved her chair closer to mine.

But Leeza wasn't the only one that night who seemed determined to get between Alex and I…

There was also our host, Rich. He had his eye on Alex pretty much the entire night.

He roamed around and greeted other passengers, or chatted with his two assistants.

From wherever he stood in that dining room, his gaze drifted over to our table. Anytime he saw Alex, the look in his eyes was obvious.

She kept her attention directed mostly at our table, so I'm not sure if she noticed him staring.

Oddly, she probably didn't realize how incredible she looked. Several men had noticed her.

Rich saw me talking to Leeza, so he probably assumed I was with her, and Alex was alone.

After Alex and Sheryl left for the restroom, Rich approached our table.

There was a short, private conversation between him and Leeza.

_They knew each other. _

_I could see where this was going…_

I overheard what was said, but I already knew each one's intent.

According to Leeza, Alex was not only available, but interested in meeting him.

I never got that impression from Alex. Obviously, I had an interest in where her eyes went.

If I stood up and straightened Leeza and Rich out, I would have looked like the bigger fool. So I let it go.

When Alex returned to the table, Sheryl wasn't with her. Not only that, she looked a little upset.

I just smiled at her and hoped everything was okay. I also hoped we'd find some time together at some point.

Meanwhile, the food and entertainment were excellent.

During the comedy show, I glanced over and saw Alex laughing hysterically with the other two ladies.

Loved seeing that. I was glad she was having fun.

But I missed our interactions. I missed Alex.

I wanted to spend the evening talking, laughing and dancing with her—_not_ _Leeza_.

Since I didn't get a good read on Leeza before any of this happened, I sent Alex the wrong signal.

She assumed I was interested in Leeza and backed off.

_**x**_

Finally, the band took the stage. This was the part of the night I was looking forward to. I wanted to dance with Alex.

The first song, I didn't recognize. Lots of couples got up there to dance.

Whatever the next song happened to be, I'd ask her.

I didn't want someone else to step in before I got the chance.

Unfortunately, that's exactly what happened. Rich asked her, and she got up and went with him.

This was my screw-up. I had spent half the night indulging Leeza, when the one I wanted was out on that dance floor.

They looked great together. Rich could dance and Alex was the perfect dance partner.

I'd seen her dance with Joe before, so I already knew she was good.

It looked like she was having a great time with him.

Out came my jealousy.

_What the hell had gotten into me?_

The song ended, and a slow song began. Rich pulled her closer.

As I watched the two of them, Leeza grabbed ahold of my arm. Despite my attempts to ignore her, she insisted that we dance to this song.

I didn't want to deal with her. All I could think about was Alex. Just couldn't take my eyes off of her.

Dan, Grace, Sheryl and Jason were also up there dancing. Only Leeza and I remained at the table.

"Come on, sweetie," she pressed. She tugged once more on my arm.

"No," I told her flatly.

She laughed. "Oh don't be like that, Robert."

"No!" I pulled my arm away. "Leeza, you're brash, very forward, and rude and I've tried to be polite, but I would appreciate it if you backed off. I'm not interested." I don't think I could have made it more clear than that.

She continued. Maybe she thought she could force her way, but I wasn't having it. I yelled at her to leave me the hell alone, then got up and stormed out of the dining hall. I entered a short walkway, turned the corner and stepped out onto the main passenger deck.

I bummed a cigarette off another passenger, then wandered along the perimeter of the ship. The main passenger deck consisted of a sun deck in front, a walkway with some benches, a couple of posts and a railing. I found a spot to rest and tried to collect my thoughts.

Maybe I let my jealousy fuel my outburst toward Leeza. It just got to be too much. I didn't like it when a woman hung on me. It was one of my biggest turn-offs.

I found individuality and independence to be sexier. Obviously, two of the many things that I loved about Alex.

I moved at my own pace and still needed some personal space, until I felt ready to take the next step.

Occasionally, there was an initial attraction and things moved forward from there. I'd been there before.

But at this point in my life, I wanted something that would last. I needed more than the initial attraction. That was probably why my dating calendar had slowed to a halt.

I wanted the one woman who made everything wrong in my life, right again. The one woman who made me fall in love with her, every time she smiled at me.

_I already knew who that was... _

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her step out onto the passenger deck. My heart leapt when I saw that beauty coming toward me.

"Where's Leeza? Did you throw her overboard?" she asked as she settled in beside me.

"No, but I thought about it," I responded with a smirk. I didn't want to tell her about Leeza's little stunt. I figured Alex danced with Rich because she chose to.

It looked like she and Rich were having fun.

_Maybe she liked him. Maybe it was just a dance… _

I'd drive myself crazy if I tried to sort that out.

We stood there and chatted for a few minutes. She picked at me about Leeza and I teased her about Rich. We were back to the flirting, the sparks, the lighthearted conversations that I really enjoyed.

Fortunately, it seemed like everything was okay. I was afraid she thought I had chosen Leeza over her.

That would never happen.

Then, we retreated to this comfortable silence.

I leaned into the arm railing with Alex close beside me. Every so often, the wind lifted the strands of her hair in my direction or I caught the scent of her hair, lotion or perfume. This was perfect.

My eyes settled on the calm sea around us. The full moon above casted a glow on the white caps.

I loved that we had the kind of closeness where moments of silence didn't matter. My attraction to her grew a little more every day.

Maybe every minute.

_Moonlight and magic…_ I'd heard that at least a few times that night.

Maybe there was a little moonlight and magic left for us tonight.

At least, I hoped so.

From where we stood, I heard the band coming back on stage.

Just as I was about to ask her to dance, she beat me to it.

"Come on…" she took my hand, her fingers entangled in mine as she led me back to the dining room. "I think you owe me a few dances."

_**x x x**_

As we re-entered the dining area, my eyes panned around the room, wondering where Leeza went.

It was partly because I felt a little bad about yelling at her. No matter how irritating she was, I never liked to hurt someone.

But this was going to be _our_ dance… No Rich, no Leeza.

We found a spot on the dance floor, Alex's hand still in mine. The band began this fast-tempo dance song.

I didn't recognize it, but I saw the spark in Alex's eye as something began to sound familiar to her.

In those first few beats of the song, she swung her arms, moved her shoulders and swung her hips. I got so distracted watching her, I almost missed the cue when she took both of my hands and pulled me closer to her.

The dance floor got a little crowded around us. That pushed us closer together.

Any excuse to get closer to Alex was fine by me.

The other couples seemed to be doing their own thing. Some held hands, some danced in close proximity, some just danced all over the place. We exchanged a mutual smirk about the couple to my right and her left, who looked like they were holding each other up. Alcohol, of course.

My hand was pressed low against her back, our bodies touched, and our eyes met. To say this was turning me on would be an understatement.

There were nervous grins, sparks. The song's energy fed the intensity of that moment.

That annoying, invisible line between us that we respected up until now, seemed to shrink just a little further.

We occasionally bumped the couple behind me and the one to our left. After a while, I stopped looking around and apologizing.

We weren't out to impress anyone, but I thought we looked pretty damn good.

Her especially… _Always her._

The song ended, then another started.

Finally, a slow one. I gave her the choice and she stepped toward me. Still holding her hand in mine, I wrapped my other arm around her and she settled in close—_very close._

My hand resumed its place against her exposed back. Those silky strands of her hair brushed against my fingers as we moved.

I was in heaven.

The song was beautiful, poetic. I found myself listening to the lyrics.

My eyes drifted around a little, and I saw Dan and Grace dancing. They waved, I smiled, then I returned my gaze to the beautiful woman in my arms.

There were moments when I was okay with my feelings for her. I accepted them.

I'd seen other guys look at her. Watched Rich dance with her.

There other were times, when all I wanted to do was tell her exactly how I felt.

Maybe she was just as tormented as I was.

_Or..._maybe she enjoyed the friendship and wanted to leave it at that.

But right at this moment, with her _this_ close to me…

My heart positively ached for her.

_**x**_

That song ended, and Alex stepped away to go to the restroom.

I wandered back to the table, joining Jason, Sheryl, Dan and Grace.

Fortunately, no sign of Leeza. My eyes panned around until I found her at the bar. Interestingly, it looked like she was trying to pick up another guy.

As I turned my attention back to the table, Dan and Grace looked at me.

"Okay, so how did you do it?" Dan asked.

"Do what?"

"Get that woman to go find somewhere else to graze," he posed irritably and gestured to Leeza.

I shrugged. "I don't know… I just told her I wasn't interested. Asked her to leave me alone."

"You deserve a metal, my friend. Probably put up with her longer than anyone has."

"She's lacking in social skills," Grace remarked.

"She's lacking in a lot of things," Sheryl added. "Respect, common sense… I just can't stand her."

Around that time, Alex returned to the table.

"You two looked great out there," Sheryl said smiling, her eyes drifted between Alex and I.

"Thanks," Alex replied, and took her seat beside me.

"She's a great dancer," I added.

She smiled back at me affectionately, which caused my heart to race yet again. "You're not so bad either."

"Hey, Alex…" Grace began. "I keep noticing that necklace you're wearing… It's gorgeous. Where'd you get it?"

She picked up the pendant, before she answered Grace. "It was a gift. And thanks, I love it, too." Her eyes drifted over to me.

A smile, and more sparks between us.

"Oh, I see…" she smiled approvingly. "_From you_, Bobby?"

I nodded. "Christmas came early."

When my eyes finally returned to the table, I got some interesting glances.

Honestly, it reassured me about Alex and I. Others had noticed this thing between us.

Maybe I just had to be more patient.

But just as that thought crossed my mind, Rich approached our table. He smiled at her and extended his hand as the next song was starting. "May I?"

She smiled back. "I need a few minutes. Maybe later?"

He nodded and left.

I wasn't going to let him bother me.

The six of us at the table sat there telling stories, talking and laughing. Jason was a lively guy when he opened up a bit more.

Anyways, a very good group.

I hated to say that it got easier without Leeza there, but it did.

I didn't find her terribly offensive. She had some good qualities. I just wished I had been more prepared for her than I was.

When we all began exchanging business cards, Leeza returned to the table. She sat down beside Sheryl, but didn't speak to anyone.

When Alex got Dan and Grace's business card, she laughed. "_Bad Clock Bed and Breakfast…?_"

She showed the card to me. That's exactly what it said—_Bad Clock Bed and Breakfast_. Below it, was their address in Coral Gables, and their names as the owners, Daniel and Grace Babcock. The logo was a pocket watch with a cracked face. The motto below said, _'Time stands still'._

Grace chuckled. "Yep, that's the name. We've been in business for five years. It's a source of amusement to this day."

"We opened the place shortly after we got married. We signed up for a line of credit at the bank. We were opening the 'Babcock Bed and Breakfast.' Believe it or not, the bank's manager assisted us and thought we said, 'Bad Clock Bed and Breakfast…'" Dan explained with a smirk.

Everyone at the table laughed, including Leeza who seemed withdrawn until that point.

"We decided to make it a theme. We began collecting old or broken clocks and putting them up as decorations. Seemed to be a hit. Lots of people come to B&Bs to escape life. Not worry about time. So the motto seemed to work. But we always have to tell people that the clocks in their rooms work fine," Grace added, chuckling.

"Clever idea," Sheryl remarked.

As Alex removed her business cards to hand them to the group, a small piece of paper fell from her wallet onto the table.

It looked like a Chinese fortune. She picked it up and read it quietly. "I forgot I had saved this," she said to me, as she handed it over.

_Stop searching forever, happiness is just next to you._

She shrugged. "I don't remember when I got it."

"We had lunch," I replied. "It was during the Bressle case."

"You've got a good memory," she replied.

"And you've known me…_how long?_" I teased her.

The conversations at the table resumed.

A moment later, my eyes fell back on the fortune. Without looking at her, I handed it to her and gave her a playful nudge. "Still true."

Her eyes glanced up to mine, and she smiled. She held my gaze for a moment.

This thing with us was starting to become a possibility.

And the thought of that, was causing my head to spin and my heart to beat out of control.

I was already fidgety.

How I remained seated in that chair, I'll never know.

We continued talking and laughing with the others in the group, while we casually flirted with one another.

The glances, the occasional brushes…

I loved every bit of this.

Then suddenly, Rich returned.

He leaned over toward her and whispered to her. I was close enough to hear.

"Please don't keep me waiting much longer, pretty lady."

She glanced up at him, smiled and started to get up. "Well, alright."

Yes, I was a little jealous.

But just before Alex stood, she pushed the Chinese fortune back over to me.

My eyes lifted up to meet hers. The spark in those beautiful brown eyes sent my heartbeat into this little drum cadence.

"I'll be back," she told me as she left.

I missed her the second she left my side.

_Patience,_ I told myself.

So I resumed talking to Grace and Dan for a bit.

Suddenly, my eyes drifted over to Leeza. She kept looking over at me, but maintained her distance.

She finally respected my wishes.

_It wouldn't hurt me to be nice…_

"Leeza, would you like to dance?" I asked her.

She smiled, then got up and went with me.

It was a nice dance. When she tamed her behavior, she could actually be a lot of fun.

As the song ended, I headed outside again.

I lost track of Alex and Rich. They were probably still out there dancing. I stood there for a few moments, just thinking about Alex.

_Patience,_ I told myself again.

Then, I heard her walk up behind me. This time, there was hardly anyone out there. I figured they were all dancing or at the bar getting drinks.

"You like it out here?" Alex posed, as she sidled up beside me.

I glanced over at her and smiled. "We've got to head back to eighteen inches of snow and frigid temperatures. I'm not in a hurry to give this up."

She smiled. "Me either."

She took my arm, then shifted closer until her side was touching mine. She still wasn't hanging on me, like Leeza had. But I loved the contact between us.

My heart raced out of control. We stood there, quietly enjoying each other.

I posed another question as it occurred to me.

"Alex... What made you decide to get that book?"

She chuckled. "Well… I saw your note with the names of the local book stores, and it just seemed like a good idea."

"Oh," I replied.

"And I knew it would make you happy," she added sweetly.

I didn't think about it. I just lifted my arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. She settled in closer to me.

Next, she told me about her afternoon excursion to find me this book.

The stores that didn't have it.

The nice clerks, the irritating ones. The bad directions. Getting lost.

The last store, where she met some old professor who finally sold her the book. She mentioned that he made it a little difficult for her at times.

But she held out for the book, and got it.

I loved her recount of what happened as much as the gift itself.

As we stood there and gazed out to sea quietly, I turned and gave her a gentle peck on the cheek. "Thank you, again," I added quietly. "That was very sweet of you."

She smiled, then turned her head a quarter of the way toward me.

Our lips touched very lightly, very briefly. Just a simple little chaste kiss.

And I absolutely loved it.

The two of us averted our eyes back to the sea. We didn't speak, we didn't move. Just remained close.

This moment was perfect. We would figure everything else out when the time came.

The band announced the last song of the night.

As it started up, I smiled.

It was one of my favorite 'Alex' songs. There were a lot that reminded me of her, but this one took the cake.

I reached down and took her hand.

_It was finally my turn... _"May I?"

She smiled. "Thought you'd never ask."

Then I led her to the dining hall, and onto the dance floor.

And I danced…

With my_ brown-eyed girl. _

_**x x x**_

**TBC… **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Much gratitude to my reviewers and followers. Thanks everyone! **

**Sorry, this took a little longer than expected. I was working on three story updates and all rather involved chapters, at the same time. Not usually the case. But it was fun to write (as they all are). Enjoy!**

**Quick note… I know Bobby once said he hated the beach. It was said in a later season than this story originated, but I'm assuming that's been the case all along. Obviously, perspectives can change. **

**Warning: 'Moonlight and magic' ahead. ;)**

**_x o x o_**

**Alex's POV**

As I stepped outside onto the back patio deck, the tropical night air rushed toward me.

Less than 24 hours and we'd be back in New York.

I already knew I'd miss this.

I descended the steps until my feet touched the cool sand.

**_x_**

After the cruise, Grace and Dan gave us a lift back to the condo.

Bobby and I weren't ready to call it a night yet, so he suggested a little late night picnic on the beach. He said he'd set everything up.

_Like I could turn that down. _

We decided to change out of our dinner outfits into something less formal.

So I went through my suitcase, looking for something else to put on. Finally decided on the new beach dress I bought while shopping for the one I wore on this dinner cruise.

It was a very pretty taupe color. The skirt fell a little above the knees and it had spaghetti straps. It was light, comfortable and pretty casual. I wanted to catch his eye without overdoing it.

It would be a few months before I could wear it in New York, so why not?

The temperatures were expected to drop into the low 60s tonight.

_If I got too cold, I could think of a few very nice ways to warm up…_

Okay, maybe I was overthinking this thing between Bobby and me. I really didn't know where he stood.

That sweet little peck he gave me while we were on the ship, _might_ have been just a friendly kiss.

So I probably shouldn't assume anything.

_Then again, he __did__ suggest this late night picnic on the beach._

**_x_**

From the back of the condo, I glanced around until I found Bobby. He stood at about the same spot where we met for our nightly swims. His eyes rested somewhere off to his left, where the public pier several blocks away was engaged in their Saturday night activities.

Bobby wore a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of jeans. His jeans were cuffed just high enough to wade in the surf.

I'd learned a couple things about Bobby during this trip.

First, he fell asleep quickly, but awoke very slowly.

I started to love that serene sleepiness in him just after he got out of bed. He had this sexy, soft-spoken, sleepy voice. It was different from that groggy-sounding, _'Goren… Yeah Eames, I'll meet you in the lobby…' _that answered the phone in the middle of the night, whenever I woke him up out of a deep sleep.

Before he took his shower or did anything with his hair, it had that soft, tousled, wavy look. There was also Bobby's irresistible scent. Whatever it was, I loved being close to him.

Some mornings, it was all I could do not to drag that man into my bed and…(_dare I say it?) _cuddle.

Yes, amongst _'other'_ activities.

After the first cup of coffee, he turned back into that familiar genius. Still seemed different when we weren't working a case.

And secondly, he really liked being near the surf.

I remembered when he didn't like the beach at all.

Maybe he adapted to it because he knew it was something I liked. Maybe it finally grew on him.

Whenever we went out for our long walks, we usually ended up on the beach. We took our morning runs out here too. It was definitely my favorite spot.

My eyes panned over to the beach blanket he had set up for us. It was about half way between the back steps and the surf.

There were a couple of mason jars with lit candles inside, and an ice bucket with a bottle of wine. A tote bag sat on the corner of the blanket, which probably held some wine glasses, a bottle opener, plus anything else he decided to bring.

I headed over to meet him. As I closed the distance to about 25 feet, Bobby turned around, glanced up and saw me.

There came that adorable smile.

_I'll never forget what happened next._

Bobby was a few steps beyond the first wave break point. I entered the water to join him just as a rather large wave was rolling in.

I stopped short when I realized I was about to get splashed. _Well, okay…soaked._

I didn't care that much about getting wet. But it would look funny with a big wet spot from about the middle of my dress, downward.

_Especially,_if I was hoping for a little romance tonight.

Instinctively, I started to back out. The little grains of sand around my feet began to shift with the force of the coming wave, and that didn't help my efforts as I tried to walk backwards.

Not to mention it was dark, and the surf was littered with various sizes of broken seashells—some of which I normally tried to avoid stepping on while barefoot.

Bobby had already started toward me quickly. He grabbed me up by the waist, lifted me out of the water and pulled me toward him, just as the wave crashed somewhere near our feet.

Must have thought he could keep me from falling into the surf. Then again, he _could_ have been playing with me... These days, it was a little hard to tell.

I'd seen a more playful side of Bobby during this trip, and I loved it.

Regardless, it was one of those impulse ideas that didn't quite work out. We both got wet.

So there I was, pressed up against him, with my feet dangling a few inches above the water's surface. I was just a little higher than Bobby's head… _Yeah, kind of nice for a change._

One of his arms lay across my back, the other across my ass… Well, he_ did _keep me from falling in.

The bottom of my dress was drenched in sea water and sand, and clung to the back of my legs. The wind blew, which made it a little colder.

Waves continually broke, some of them splashed up against us.

I lowered my head toward his shoulder and Bobby rested his head against my chest…

We just started laughing.

No idea what had gotten into us.

I finally lifted my head up and met his eyes. They were slightly damp from laughing, as were mine.

The smirk on his lips and the spark in his eyes soon became more endearing as he gazed back at me.

_And there came those butterflies._

I knew that I wanted to be with Bobby. We had so much fun together and this trip proved that there were a lot of things we could enjoy that didn't involve police work.

We still had the job situation to contend with. I think we could handle it, but there was a lot to talk about. I honestly didn't know where to begin with any of that.

Right then, I couldn't think about it. Those beautiful, deep brown eyes of his had lured me in.

Patiently, lovingly, the man had worked his way into my heart. The way he made me feel, I didn't want him anywhere else.

Temporarily distracted by all of these thoughts, I suddenly remembered that Bobby was still holding me up.

"Umm… It's okay if you want to set me down here," I offered.

"C-can I think about it a little longer?" he posed with that head tilt, and the cute little smirk of his.

"You're going to hurt your back…"

He shook his head like it didn't matter, leaned in closer and gave me a gentle peck on the lips, just as he did earlier that night.

I glanced away nervously, lowering my head, because I was starting to grin too much.

As I did this, he began to trail those light, sweet kisses down my cheek. His lips soon drifted closer to my neck, and then over to that sensitive spot just below my ear.

_Forget keeping my cool, I was done. _

I sank into him and closed my eyes, as this sweet electricity surged through my body.

I moaned softly and felt him smile. He continued to seduce and tease me with those sweet, subtle kisses and slight brushes of his tongue. His warm breaths against my skin just enticed me even more.

I really wanted to reciprocate, but I couldn't move or he'd have to stop.

_I guess I really didn't want him to stop._

Then all of a sudden, I lost my grip… _Literally._ And I blamed him for this.

Bobby _might_ have had me. I wasn't sure at the time, so I flailed my arms and unfortunately, that threw us both off.

He shifted his feet and tried to maintain his footing in the surf, while he supported me. I thought I was making it worse, so I decided to get down and landed awkwardly.

Bobby stumbled, while trying to make sure I got down okay and caught himself. But I had already reached out to help him.

As another wave started to break, I tripped and landed in the surf with both hands down.

And of course, we're laughing our asses off.

Honestly, we weren't drunk. We didn't have that much to drink on the dinner cruise, and I'd swear that bottle of wine in the ice bucket had never been opened.

This was all just a case of bad balance.

And maybe a little _'moonlight and magic.'_

Finally, we made our way out of the water.

I started brushing the sand off my hands, and brushing the grains of sand that stuck to the damp fabric of my dress. Sure, I expected some sand. Just tried to neaten myself up a little.

The bottom of Bobby's jeans were soaked. He brushed himself off a bit, wiped his hands on his jeans, and then stepped up behind me to help with the back of my dress.

He was very gentle and I was definitely enjoying the attention.

When he finished, he wrapped an arm around me, leaned over to look at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry… That was probably my fault."

"It _was_ _your_ fault," I agreed, as I spun around to face him. "You were distracting me!" The smirk on my face told him I was teasing, and in no way upset.

He shrugged sheepishly, as his eyes drifted over me from head to toe… "Couldn't help myself. You look so nice in that dress."

I blushed and glanced down at my disheveled appearance. "Thanks. Well…_except_ for the unexpected dip in the ocean."

He didn't skip a beat. "You _still_ look beautiful."

I almost said the same thing back.

Yes, he was very sexy.

Bobby Goren had this gentleness and beauty that radiated from the inside out.

_I didn't want to look anywhere else._

Still holding my gaze, he reached for my shoulder and guided me closer. Then, he tilted his head, leaned in, and our lips met. We pulled each other closer.

With just the slightest touch of his tongue, we deepened the kiss.

For several seconds, I didn't breathe.

_Yes, the man was a genius at this too. _

It was the sweetest, softest, most intoxicating, spine-tingling type of kiss.

Lips, tongue, hands, arms—he put everything into it. Those glorious hands of his drifted over my sides, down my back, nudging me closer and closer. I was losing myself in this.

He did give some nice little moans of gratitude in return. Sounded encouraging.

The kiss ended with the two of us breathless.

We nestled in that spot. I hugged him just a little tighter and rested my head against his chest, as he caressed my shoulders and back affectionately.

This beautiful sea lay open before us. Waves crashed just a few feet from where we stood.

I loved everything about this moment. Standing this close to him, I was breathing in the scent of his aftershave and just a little of the sea air.

I was a little cold from the damp sand under my feet and the wet dress material that rubbed little grains of sand against my legs whenever the wind blew.

I was very content.

Listening to the crashing waves, secure in Bobby's arms, I started to warm up a little and soon drifted into this pleasant daze.

Bobby seemed to like my hair. He nuzzled the top of my head, occasionally pressing kisses there.

He swayed us gently. I imagined there was music playing.

A little later, he suggested we head over to our beach blanket.

With no one else around, the infectious moonlight and magic took over.

We kept our arms around each other as we walked, stopping about a dozen times along the way to kiss.

Between kisses, we played, we teased each other, we laughed constantly.

Once, when I wasn't expecting it, he lifted me up into his arms, then spun me around, and pulled me in for another deep kiss.

That time, I thought we'd end up on our asses in the sand.

Like I said, no idea what had gotten into us.

_I loved every second of it._

**_x o x o_**

When we settled down on the beach blanket, Bobby reached for the tote bag. He opened it, pulled out a single red rose and offered it to me.

My heart jumped when I saw it. Didn't expect that one.

"Thank you," I replied blushing, as I tried to figure out where, when or how, he could have come up with one I'd been with him every day, pretty much the entire time since Wednesday's trip to search for his book.

Then I remembered the dining room tables on the cruise ship. There were red and white roses in a vase on every table.

"They would have tossed them out. I tucked one into my jacket when no one is looking," he explained sheepishly.

He was probably right about them getting rid of the flowers after each trip. Still, I teased him. "You rose thief."

"I had someone beautiful in mind to give it to," he added sweetly, with that little head tilt.

That made my heart race, my cheeks flush and that tough-to-hide smile reappear. "Thanks," I told him again. I set the rose on the blanket beside me.

Next, he pulled out some strawberries. They were in a plastic container from the store. He opened the lid and set them between us.

Yet another item I didn't remember us having. "When did you get those?" I replied quizzically.

"I bought them a few nights ago when we had the cookout, but forgot to take them out. They were supposed to go with the dessert. They were in the bottom drawer."

"Oh."

"They go with the wine, I didn't want to throw them out, so why not?" he shrugged. Bobby pulled out the wine glasses and bottle opener, then set the bag aside.

"Well, aren't you spontaneous and romantic?"

"I try," he replied sheepishly, as he opened the bottle and poured us each a glass of wine.

"I think you succeeded."

He handed me a glass, and we toasted.

"Happy Anniversary," I offered. Today marked our tenth anniversary as partners.

He smiled and nodded. "Yep, Happy Anniversary. Here's to ten years of you putting up with me." He tapped his glass to mine.

"I'd like ten more."

"Me too."

That of course, prompted another kiss.

Not a bad way to celebrate. I loved that Bobby and I seemed to turn a corner in our relationship, right as we hit a milestone in the partnership.

We started on the strawberries and wine, and reminisced about some of our early cases.

A little later, Bobby pulled a small box from his pocket. At first, it looked like a pack of cigarettes. He still smoked every so often, but has really cut back over the years. I was happy about that.

It turned out to be a deck of playing cards. He removed the cards from the box and held them in his hand. "I want to show you something…"

I wanted to see something too, but _it wasn't Bobby's deck of cards... _

I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling too much at that thought.

He lifted his eyes up to mine as he shuffled the cards, that strong, surreal connection remained between us.

There was going to be a permanent grin on my face from here on.

When he finished, he held the deck in his hand, face down, and lifted the top card up to show me. It was a seven of hearts.

Bobby handed me that top card, face down and asked me to slip it back into the card deck. He lifted a stack of cards off of the top, and I inserted it right there.

Then, he simply tapped the top of the deck a few times—as if performing some kind of magic on it. He lifted just the top card again, displaying my seven of hearts.

I smiled. "That's it."

He grinned. "Got another one." He shuffled the cards, then sifted them through his hands a few times. When he finished, he faced the deck downward, fanned the cards out and asked me to pick one. I took one and glanced at it without showing him. It was the ace of hearts. He had me put it back in the deck about half way. Next, he turned the deck of cards face-up and spread them out in a long row on the blanket.

Glancing through them for a second, he selected the ace of hearts and handed it to me.

I laughed. "That's it. How'd you do that?"

"_Moonlight and magic_," he teased, borrowing Rich's accent. Definitely sounded better when Bobby said it.

Without taking his eyes off of mine, he leaned across the blanket gave me another sweet kiss.

_More sparks... I could definitely get used to this._

He stretched out his legs and laid down on the blanket. He propped himself up with one arm and gazed up at me.

"So, when did you learn to do card tricks?" I asked him.

He shrugged and finished the last of his wine. "I don't remember…" He studied me a moment longer, then added, "Just hoping to impress you."

"You did."

He took my hand. I wrapped my fingers around his palm and gave it a squeeze.

"So, what else do I need to do to impress you?" he asked.

"Nothing. You always have."

He looked at me uncertainly.

"What do I need to do to impress you?" I countered.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Sounds like we're on the same page."

He sighs. "You've been through a bad divorce, Eames. You said at dinner tonight that you weren't ready to jump back into this. As for all of this…" he gestured toward the blanket, the wine bucket and the candles. "I plead no contest," he said sheepishly. "And I already know I've got my work cut out for me."

"Why do you say that?"

He shrugged. "Because… I'm just like any other guy. Unfortunately, you already know all my tricks. So I'll admit, this is tougher than I thought it would be."

I shook my head. "You're not… _'just another guy…'_ You're my best friend. You were a friend to me when I needed one. You never pushed your opinions on me. I didn't need the blind dates, or people lining up to feel sorry for me after the divorce. Sometimes, you'd ask what you could do to help, but it wasn't done out of pity. You do lots of things out of the kindness of your heart. This trip, for example. Just a chance for me to get away. You kept it simple, so there was no pressure. I didn't want to go somewhere by myself. I didn't want some silly singles cruise. I needed someone with me who understands how I feel. That's…_always been you._"

I concluded that last comment with a lump in my throat. It _really_ has…_always been Bobby._

"Thanks," he offered humbly.

Joe was sweet, a lot of fun, and I knew he loved me. But there were parts of our marriage that suffered even before Colleen entered the picture.

Honestly, I didn't see it.

Except that Joe didn't handle conflict very well. He didn't want to have those important conversations that married couples _should_ have.

So I'd talk out some of my concerns with Bobby, who usually helped me clear things up. By the time I faced Joe again, he was apologetic and we were both too tired, so we let the matter drop.

We really didn't resolve anything.

Joe and I needed a marriage counselor.

Although Bobby and I have had some nasty arguments throughout our partnership, we always talked out our differences. We even got closer.

**_x o x o_**

After we finished our strawberries and decided we had had enough wine, we stretched out on the blanket together.

I lay on my back with Bobby to my right, resting on his side. He offered his left arm as a pillow for my head, his other arm was draped across my chest. He lightly caressed my left shoulder and arm, as he told me about some of the characters in a book he was reading.

I loved listening to his insight and characterizations. Much like working a case, he was intent and just a little animated. It was hard not to smile.

Most of all, I loved how easy and comfortable this was for us.

_Except one thing had become a distraction._

The straps on this dress were a little loose. I couldn't wear a bra, so I had to be careful in public. The straps could be adjusted, but for now, who cared?

As Bobby lightly ran his fingers over my arm, the strap slipped off my left shoulder.

His touch felt nice. I was definitely enjoying it. With every pass of his hand, his wrist lightly brushed over the top of my breast. He was teasing the hell out of me.

Meanwhile, Bobby continued on about Charles, Candice and Peter, and which of the three of them was more likely to have committed the murder that was introduced in the beginning of his book. That author chose to write the story in reverse order. Bobby was fussing about how he couldn't wrap his head around it, but I knew him better. The man just couldn't resist a good puzzle or a twisted plot.

I tried to focus, but that thin little strap just slid lower and lower. My chest was inevitably exposed.

This was our private beach. What we did here was our business. Even if someone did show up, I knew he'd have me covered up before I could do it.

_I really did trust him. _

So, I let it go.

The pads of his fingers skimmed lightly between my shoulders and my waist. He was turning me on immensely.

During a lull in the conversation, Bobby's eyes shifted over to mine. "Guess I got a little carried away," he commented guiltily, then leaned in for another kiss.

He lifted his arm from underneath my head, then positioned himself so he hovered over me. He tried to support his weight with both hands, while I playfully grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him down on top of me. He chuckled, but quickly gave in.

The kiss went from light and playful, with the two of us mostly laughing and teasing each other, to softer and very seductive.

We rolled over onto our side, finding ways to get closer. He pushed that shoulder strap until it was completely off my arm. I slid my hands down over his ass.

Things were starting to heat up.

Once again, we changed positions. Bobby was on top of me again. I nudged him to sit up and began unbuttoning his shirt. I loved that look in his eyes after I finished that last shirt button and promptly reached for the button to his jeans.

Fortunately, he wasn't wearing a belt.

"There… You can breathe easier now," I teased, as I pushed the brass button through the hole and ran my hand over his midsection. And yes, those jeans did appear to be fitting rather snug.

"_Not exactly…,_" he groaned, his eyes followed the motion of my hand.

I reached for his zipper. Nervously, Bobby covered my hand with his to stop me. "Wh-what do you after?"

"Your ten of diamonds," I teased.

He smirked. "No, I think that's the joker," he shot back.

I brushed my fingers over the outside of his jeans, where the bulge was obvious. "Well, I don't think he's joking…"

"Uh…_Eames…_" He was really trying to slow us down. Probably still worried about me.

I also had to keep in mind that Bobby may have had his own concerns.

"I trust you. If I didn't, we wouldn't be here."

He studied me a moment longer and the smile returned. He lowered himself toward me, pressing those soft, sweet lips against mine.

The thrill of kissing him would never get old. I closed my eyes and we slipped quietly into our own little world.

I loved how he continually pulled me closer to him as we kissed. He was never close enough for me either.

He paused to slip out of his shirt. As he did this, he gestured for me to sit up. Then he placed his shirt open underneath me on the blanket, and had me lay back down.

Hovering over me again, he kissed me softly a few times. "Thank you…" he whispered.

"For what?"

He took my hand and led it back to his zipper. "For trusting me."

"Do you trust me too?"

He nodded. "Always."

I slowly unzipped him.

He put his hand on my knee. Very slowly, his hand skimmed up the length of my leg toward my hip, tugging the skirt of my dress up in the process.

We didn't take our eyes off of each other.

I reached just inside his zipper. Only his underwear kept him covered. I ran my fingers over him, stroking him lightly. Bobby closed his eyes, tensed his body and moaned.

_Oh, the look in that man's eyes when he's aroused._ I wanted to see more of that.

I released him and reached up to touch that glorious chest of his. For days, I wanted to do this. I pressed both palms over his pecs, the warmth radiated to my hands. He felt smooth, firm, warm and just so nice. I traced the outline of his muscle before reaching for his shoulders, and then trailing my fingers along his biceps.

His eyes followed the movement of my hands. Again, our eyes met.

We knew this was going to happen. And yes, it looked like it was going to happen right out here.

Honestly, I didn't think either of us cared about _'a little sand'_.

Bobby had his shirt under my hips and there wasn't much on the blanket. Most of it was down by my legs and feet.

I loved this place. It felt like our little romantic spot.

Most of all, I loved being here with him.

Bobby removed his jeans. My dress remained on, although it was bunched at my waist.

He slowly and carefully removed my panties, giving me that sexy-eyed stare the entire time he did it…

_Talk about erotic._

He slipped them inside the tote bag to protect them, then lowered himself toward me. We began a slow, seductive kiss that quickly took off.

Finally, he removed his last piece of clothing and slipped himself inside me.

I was ready for him. Hell, I was shaking I was so turned on.

"You okay?" he asked one last time.

"Better than okay…" I answered him immediately. A mixture of arousal and emotions stirred in me. Obviously, I loved Bobby. The words were right there. Probably wouldn't take much longer before I blurted them out.

I loved how easy this was. I had absolutely no reservations about us.

He leaned in for another kiss, then slipped his hands under my ass, lifting me up toward him.

He began thrusting, slow and deep. I knew I wasn't going to last.

Gasping and moaning, I arched myself closer still, and started to meet his thrusts as I came. My fingers gripped his ass tighter, while his name burst from my lips.

Keeping his hands underneath my ass, he gradually picked up the pace as he worked toward his own release.

My hands roamed up his sides, all over his back and down to his ass—_I definitely loved his ass._ The possibility of coming a second time seemed very likely.

He reached down, grasped my ankle and moved my foot a little closer to my hips. Then, he pushed the dress material that had bunched between us a little higher, giving himself better access to me.

That knee-lift changed the angle a bit. He was thrusting deeper inside me.

Bobby thrust a little faster and started to come, which triggered my second orgasm. I gripped his ass so hard, I'm sure there was going to be nail marks on it. I loved listening to the sweet little cries he gave as he came.

Every part of me felt that intensely sweet high, as I clung to Bobby—_my lover, my soul mate._

Emotions I had buried months ago resurfaced just to remind me that this man was genuine.

_My past, present and future._

We lay there contentedly for a moment afterward, exchanging kisses and affectionate glances.

The urge to sleep started to hit me. No idea what time it was, but it had to be late.

Bobby awoke me as I started to nod off. Peering over me with that sweet smile, he caressed my cheek. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's go inside."

We helped each other get dressed, collected our things and headed back toward the condo.

**_x o x o_**

I went inside, tossed out the strawberry container and the rest of the wine, then waited for him in the hallway. Bobby hung the blanket up over the balcony and returned the mason jars and candles. He re-entered a moment later, sidled up and wrapped his arms around me. "Join me upstairs?"

"Okay. I think I'm going to take a quick shower first," I told him.

"Me too." The brightest, sexiest look appeared in his eyes. I saw his question without it being asked.

I smiled. "Sounds good to me. Let me get a couple things from my room, brush my teeth, grab a towel and I'll be up there in a minute?"

"Okay."

We kissed again, then he turned and headed up the stairs. I watched him until he got about half way up, turned and looked back at me, to see why I wasn't moving.

_Just enjoying the view. _

"I'll be right up," I told him.

He nodded, grinned and continued up the stairs.

_Yes, this was pretty incredible. _

I wandered into my room, took off my dress and hung it up on a hanger. I removed the panties and put them in a laundry bag. We'd run one more load of clothes through the wash before leaving. I thought I'd let the dress air out a bit more.

What a way to break it in, though. I'll never forget the first time I wore it.

I fixed my suitcase, where I had stirred it up earlier. I didn't want to have to re-pack that much in the morning.

Next, I grabbed a few things from my room and wandered into the bathroom across the hall for my soap and shower scrub. After I brushed my teeth, I wrapped a towel around me and headed back into the hallway.

Suddenly, I remembered that the back door was left open. It had the most frustrating lock.

I set my things down on the kitchen counter, knotted the towel so it would stay up, then wandered over to the door to tend to the lock.

Before I reached the door, I felt two arms wrap around me and pull me close, "Hey, darling…"

My heart stopped...

_It wasn't Bobby._

**_x o x o_**

**_TBC…_**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N… Thanks again for the reviews! Sorry for the delay. I've got a new LOCI B/A fic that I'm intending to start after this one (or sooner?). Really excited about it! Trying to get some of that written at the same time. **

**Long, eventful chapter ahead. Starting to tie-up the loose ends. Looks like two more chapters after this one. I'll do my best to update as quickly as possible. Your support and nudges do mean a lot! 3**

**Warning: M-content ahead! Emotions were flying high. **

**_x x x_**

**Bobby's POV**

I glanced back from the steps and caught her eye.

"I'll be right up,"Alex told me.

Had I spent one more second gazing into those honey-brown eyes of hers, I would have headed straight back down the steps and had her in my arms again.

But she needed a few moments to herself, which was perfectly fine with me.

I continued up the remaining stairs, then entered the bathroom to brush my teeth while I waited for Alex to join me.

_Just couldn't help smiling. _

There were little things I'd learned about Alex through the years. Like the way she lifted her eyebrows, pursed her lips or exhibited slight gestures which gave me cues about how she felt, or what she was thinking. I thought I had her pretty well figured out too.

But those captivating eyes of hers held dozens more cues. I wanted to spend hours learning all of them.

They were the darkest, and definitely the most stunning, whenever she was having fun or just being playful.

I saw these lovely little flecks of gold in her eyes every time she smiled.

As we lay on the beach blanket, I told her how sexy I thought she was. She didn't think so, of course. But I planned to keep giving her my perspective.

The entire week with her had been a gift.

_Tonight meant everything._

**_x _**

A couple of loud thumps from downstairs stirred me out of my thoughts.

_Alex…? _

It sounded like she dropped something, banged into something_…or…?_

I continued to listen, but heard nothing further. I figured she'd say something if she needed my help, so I resumed brushing my teeth.

_She was probably trying to get the back door locked, _I suddenly realized. Very stubborn lock. There were these French doors that lead out to the patio. One of them either needed to be re-hinged or replaced.

Just after I shut off the water, there came a series of thumps and crashes. It was a little difficult to hear from up here, so I entered the hallway and stood by the banister to listen.

I chuckled to myself, wondering if she had accidentally bumped that liquor cabinet again.

Cal had this tall cabinet that sat by the kitchen entrance. It held about half of all the liquor and glassware that he kept in the house. There was a short wooden cabinet and the rest of it consisted of brass posts, fittings and glass shelves.

The whole thing was very unsteady. Not sure why he chose to store alcohol and wine glasses on it, or anything fragile for that matter. Maybe it was a gift or held sentimental value.

Anytime it got bumped, the supports would come loose, shelves slipped and things toppled over. It needed a few fittings and some welding to make it more secure. I didn't think Lewis had any personal attachment to it. He was either going to throw it out or sell it.

Alex often bumped into it as she passed by. Particularly, whenever she came in from the patio and headed straight for the kitchen. She clipped the corner of one of the table leaves just right I guess.

After about the third or fourth time bumping into it one night—and yes, she was a little drunk—she said the next time something fell over, she was going to take a baseball bat to it.

_So I guess the cabinet finally lost the battle to the lovely, Alexandra Eames… _

I headed downstairs to give her a hand.

Before I reached the bottom step, I heard muffled sounds, groans. I rounded the corner and entered the hallway.

Two steps later, I froze…

Alex lay on the floor on her stomach, wrapped in just her bath towel. The dark figure on top of her was Dale. She struggled to get free of him, while he held her to the floor using mostly his body weight.

They were at the opposite end of the hallway from me, beside the entrance to the kitchen. The back door, the kitchen and the second living room entrances were all a few paces apart in either direction.

As I suspected, the bar cabinet had been knocked over. At the moment, it looked like a heap of broken glass, brass posts and hardware cluttering the hallway. The short wooden cabinet was still mostly intact, but the door had come off.

The hall light was off. Except for the light that filtered into the hallway from the kitchen, that side of the hallway was dark. But I could see that there was tape over her mouth, and around her ankles. I couldn't see her wrists, but I assumed he taped those as well so she wouldn't fight back.

She clutched her arms to her side to hold the towel in place, while Dale tried to remove it.

**_x_**

According to the local detective Alex met a few days ago, Dale was already on the radar.

In Gainesville there were a couple of cold cases. One dead. One missing and presumed dead.

In Clear Cove, two women went missing within the past year.

In each of the missing persons cases, none of the bodies have turned up. The missing person in Gainesville was Dale's ex-wife.

Both departments thought he looked good for it.

Thus far, they had no evidence or witnesses.

**_x_**

He hadn't noticed me yet. I backed up a few steps to the front hall closet, where Alex and I kept our guns. It really wasn't the best spot, but it was all we could come up with. We didn't go anywhere without them.

I clicked off the safety, re-entered the hallway and started toward them, the broken bar cabinet frame and a lot of glass lie in the path between us.

_I really wanted to blow this guy's head off._

She politely turned him down a couple times. He stalked her at the music and arts fair, which made her uncomfortable.

_But this absolutely wasn't going to happen. _

I'd give him a chance to let her go for the sake of justice. After that, he was out of chances.

I inched toward them slowly. I wasn't wearing any shoes, but broken glass was the least of my concerns.

_Yes, Dale had a handgun._

I contemplated a path around the broken cabinet. Looked like I'd have to step over it.

Unfortunately, Dale heard me. He rolled himself over, pulling Alex on top of him. She squirmed uncomfortably while he held the gun to her head.

When Alex moved, I saw her wrists. He did have them taped.

Honestly, I didn't have a shot. If I aimed so that I didn't put Alex at risk, I might clip the edge of the kitchen cabinets or the pantry. I wasn't about to risk Alex's life on an off-chance.

Dale managed to escape conviction for homicide. We knew he was capable of anything.

"Let her go!" I demanded. I started to step over the cabinet to make my way closer.

"Not another step, or she's dead," he warned. I heard the safety click off of his gun.

She ended up on her side, with her back to me. I couldn't see her face and I needed to know how she was. "Alex?"

"Shut up!" he told me.

"I said…_let her go!"_

"And _I_ _said_ _shut up!_"

"You don't want to mess with me!" I bit back angrily. My eyes drifted about, hoping to find a better angle.

"I'm going to give you to the count of five to put _your_ gun down, _or she's dead!_"

I stepped to my right, so I wasn't standing in a pile of glass.

"_Stay right where you are!_" he ordered again.

"If you shoot her, I'll kill you."

"Are you willing to risk _her life_ to take a shot at_ me? _You might miss, you know… But _I won't. _And by the way, you don't know who I might shoot first. It might be her, it might be _you_." He swung his gun around toward me to prove his point. "I'm pretty fast. Without you, who's going to protect her from me…_hmmm?_" he added smugly. "My best advice to you…? Shut up and do as I say. Put your gun down."

"Alex and I are cops. You hurt her or shoot one of us, there's no place you can hide. People are watching you wherever you go, Dale. You think you had problems when you murdered your ex-wife and dumped her body…? Just wait—"

He cut me off. "You have five seconds to say goodbye to your lovely Alex. One, two, three, fo—" He barely hesitated between counts.

My breath caught in my throat. "_WAIT!_" Whether he intended to kill her or not, I didn't risk it. I set the gun on the floor and kicked it out of my way. It landed somewhere inside the second living room.

When Dale saw that the gun was out of my reach, he returned his attention to Alex. "Quite the fighter, this one… I thought she was this sweet little thing the first time I saw her." Lifting the towel higher, he ran his hand over the back of her thighs. His eyes shifted between me and her, watching my reaction. "She's got some nice muscle tone on her. And such baby soft skin…"

"Get your fucking hands off of her!"

He thrust his hand between her legs, Alex arched herself back with a jolt and gasped loudly.

He did it again. She winced in pain and tried to pull away. He reached up and slapped her. "Stop fighting me, bitch!"

Whatever he was doing with his hand between her legs, he resumed. I heard her muffled groans and cries through the tape. Dale just laughed.

_The sonofabitch… _

_As soon as Alex was out of harm's way, he was as good as dead. By the time I finished with him, they'd need extensive DNA testing to ID the body._

I took a couple of breaths. I had to focus, or I was never going to get past my hatred of this guy to save her.

I practically heard Declan's voice prepping me… _'Assume the worst, Bobby. There is no negotiation. He plans to kill her regardless. Get your head inside his…'_

Dale was a typical psychopath; no remorse, feelings of grandeur, a risk-taker. His motivation was to inflict humiliation and pain.

Alex rejected him, so he was going to take whatever he wanted from her.

I needed something to distract him. I focused on the things around me, and what I could use to try and get that gun away.

My attention shifted back to Alex when I heard her cry out in pain again. He nearly had her towel off.

I glanced at her wrists and saw what she had done.

While Dale was assaulting her, she managed to pull enough of the tape loose to get one hand free. The other hand still had a clump of tape stuck to it.

Then Alex found her opportunity.

When Dale paused his actions to unfasten his pants, she swung her arm and struck him in the jaw. Dale fell into the cabinets.

The hit jarred him for a couple seconds and even caused him to release the gun from his fingers. He reached up and rubbed at his jaw.

She rolled off of him, the towel bunching near her waist and batted the gun with her elbow. It skidded over the hardwood floor further into the kitchen and she took off after it. She intended to get the gun out of his reach so she could retrieve it herself.

But as Dale recovered, he grabbed her by the legs. She tried to shake him off and continue. The two of them shifted further inside the kitchen out of my line of sight, and the struggle continued.

I went to fetch my gun from the second living room and saw that it had slid under the couch.

Then, Dale's gun went off.

My heart stopped.

One of them must have fumbled his gun, because the next sound I heard was the clunk as it hit the floor.

I still hadn't retrieved the gun, but I turned back toward the kitchen out of concern for Alex.

It looked like neither of them had been hurt. Bullet must have hit the ceiling, the cabinets or somewhere.

Alex and Dale ended up in the far corner of the kitchen, still struggling. Dale was on top of her yet again. She tried to hold him off while he pinned her arms and legs to the floor with his body weight.

His gun was on the floor behind them. She eyed the gun and tried to grab for it, but he was too fast. As soon as he had it in his hands, he pointed the gun to her head.

Dale was furious. He grabbed her by the hair and shoved her head against the cabinets. "You're not going to fight me! You're going to lay here and be still! Am I clear?"

While his attention was on her reprimanding her, I lunged toward them, knocking Dale to the floor. Not the best hit, but it gave Alex the chance to escape.

She crawled across the floor intending to retrieve my gun, while Dale and I fought. I got in a few good punches, but nothing like he deserved. I'd underestimated him too. He was a lot stronger than I expected. He fought like someone who had combat training.

At last, I knocked the gun out of his hands, but I didn't hold onto it. It ended up behind me.

One of Dale's punches landed right in my gut, then he took off after Alex.

The pain was sharp. I doubled over for a couple seconds, hoping I wouldn't pass out.

She had just removed the tape from her mouth, but was still bound at the ankles. Crawling across the floor just as fast as she could, she reached under the couch and retrieved my gun.

As Dale charged toward her, she rolled onto her back, aimed and fired. The bullet clipped his shoulder.

"Bitch!" he screamed at her, while he grabbed his arm and cringed from the pain.

"Yeah…_but not yours,_" she tossed back dryly.

He made another move toward her and she fired again, hitting him high in the chest.

Dale went down.

"Police!"

Alex and I turned our heads toward the back door. A woman in a black leather jacket and jeans, and shoulder-length brown hair entered with her gun drawn. I caught a glimpse of her belt clip and saw the badge. Three uniformed officers entered behind her with their guns drawn.

Her eyes drifted from Dale, to me, and over to Alex. "You okay?" she asked her.

Alex fixed her towel as she sat up, nodded, then held the gun up. "It's Bobby's. Two shots fired." Then, she went to work removing the rest of the tape from her arm and her ankles.

"We'll get it right back to you," she relayed to me, after she collected it and handed it to one of the officers.

Then she turned to address both of us. "We had surveillance set up on Dale's house. We tailed him out here, but he escaped our watch until someone heard the gunshots coming from this place…" Her eyes glanced down at Dale. "Looks like self-defense to me. I'm just glad you're both okay. Sorry he wrecked your evening. We'll get through and get out of your way as soon as we can."

An officer bent down to check Dale. "Detective… We've got a pulse."

"Damn…" the detective groaned, her eyes shifted back toward Dale. "Two more inches lower and to the right, would have made my night."

"Don't think I didn't consider it," Alex replied. "I know you've got some missing vics, and I'll bet he knows where they are."

"I appreciate the gesture, Alex. But I wouldn't complain if the rat bastard's dead."

Dale was carted out on a stretcher. Looked like he was going to make it.

I'd never seen this woman before. But I figured out she was the detective Alex met a few days ago. Her name escaped me for the moment.

Her eyes drifted about the area between the back door entry way, the kitchen and hallway. She stepped toward the back door to check for signs of forced entry. "Well… We'll start with trespassing. He took the liberty of inviting himself in..." She paused to gesture to Alex. "I'm guessing you planned to take a shower. Might have accidentally left the back door open, not knowing this asswipe might be lurking around. This isn't New York, sweetie, and you don't have to barricade your doors here in Clear Cove…_ Except _when scum like Dale sets his eyes on a lovely person like yourself..."

Alex sighed. "Bobby and I just got back from the beach. I was gathering a few things and getting ready for a shower. Just about to lock up when Dale grabbed me from behind. He must have come in earlier while we were at the beach and waited. Or maybe he came in while I was in my room."

She nodded, then eyed the broken cabinet that lay in the hallway a few feet away. Her eyes drifted back to Alex. "Were you assaulted?"

Alex nodded and frowned

"We need to get you checked out, sweetie."

I saw the distress in Alex's eyes and I'm sure the detective did too.

She turned to one of the officers. "Willis… Call Kim, give her this address. She's just down the street. Tell her I need her assistance on a sexual assault case and I'll owe her a big favor."

"Sure thing."

"I'll get back to you in a second, Alex," she said before she turned to me. She extended her hand to me as I stood up. "We haven't formally met. I'm Detective Abbie Zurich, Pine Shores County PD."

I accepted her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Detective. I'm Robert Goren, NYPD. And Alex's partner, obviously."

"Nice to meet you too." Her eyes drifted around. "Did you see Dale come in?"

I shook my head. "I was upstairs. I heard some commotion and came down." I handed Dale's gun over to her. "By the way, this is Dale's. Mine and Alex's prints are on it. One shot fired somewhere in the kitchen. No injuries. Not sure where the bullet or casing landed," I explained.

"Dale fired it, I ducked. Bullet hit the ceiling," Alex amended.

"Thanks, we'll look into it." She handed the gun over to one of her officers. He put it inside an evidence bag.

She turned back to me. "Any injuries?" Her eyes drifted from my eyes to my stomach.

She was receptive. Probably noticed my discomfort as soon as I stood up. I shrugged. "He took a swing at me, but I'm alright. I'm more concerned about Alex."

"Uh-huh. Lift your shirt, please."

I did as she asked.

"Yep. A little red…and it's not from the sun. "I'll get your full account in just a bit here… Excuse me." She stepped away to talk to one of her officers. A moment later, she went outside to round up the CSU crew.

Then of course, the media arrived and started poking around. _Just like bloodhounds to raw meat._ They wanted to know what happened here tonight, whether or not the missing Clear Cove women had been found, which officer had shot Dale and whether or not he was going to make it.

I really wanted to go to Alex, but that was when the CSU team and a few more medics arrived. The place filled up fast.

I knew what it was like to deal with guys like me at a time like this, so I let the detective, officers, medics and CSU handle things. But I stayed within earshot so I knew what was going on with the investigation and Alex.

Alex declined a trip to the ER, so the detective had one of their doctors examine her. They turned the first floor bathroom into an examining room to conduct a brief physical, and gather evidence for CSU. The detective stayed right with her.

Alex needed something to cover up with, so I went to her room to retrieve her bathrobe and took it to the detective to give to her.

I didn't know if Alex wanted me there too, or if it would be too much. I opted to stay out so she wouldn't feel overwhelmed.

Dale had mainly inflicted his assault through touching, prodding, hitting and restraining her.

Detective Zurich was very good. I knew why Alex liked her. She managed her guys, the CSU and the always-irritating media, very effectively. She was great with Alex too. Lots of respect shown toward a fellow cop. It didn't matter that Alex wasn't part of their department, she was treated well.

Obviously, Detective Zurich wanted justice and the missing women found.

But _not_ at the expense of Alex.

I didn't blame anyone but Dale. I already knew that was Alex's opinion.

After CSU was finished with the broken bar cabinet, one of the guys helped me haul it out to the garage. It took a couple trips.

While I was still in the garage, an officer came out there. He returned my gun, let me know they were done with the exam, and that Alex was looking for me.

I re-entered the house, just as Alex started down the hallway to find me. She saw me first and came toward me, a mix of weariness, humility and lingering grief settled in her eyes. I opened my arms and we embraced each other deeply.

"That sonofabitch!" she vocalized, while she lowered her head to my chest, sank against me and cried. I think some of the adrenaline and composure was finally starting to wear off for her. But I remained tense and on edge. I couldn't believe how many ways this could have gone wrong.

There were no words to describe how great it felt to hold her again.

I didn't know if the timing was right, or if she needed to hear this with 10 to 15 strangers wandering around, but I said it. I lowered my mouth toward her ear, kissed her cheek, then spoke softly. "I love you, Alex."

She was still crying, but she squeezed me a little tighter.

I glanced up and saw the detective waiting a few feet away. It looked like she had something more to say, but didn't want to interrupt us.

"Umm…. I think there's more questions," I told Alex and started to release her. She nodded, wiped her eyes, then turned to face her.

She remained at my side with her arm around my back, leaning against me. I wasn't sure if it was a need for comfort, or she was just too tired to stand. But I liked that she was comfortable doing this.

When Alex saw who it was, she relaxed and smiled "Hi Abbie."

"How are you holding up, sweetie?"

"I'm okay," she replied, then sniffled. "He got close… But really, I'm fine. It could have been a lot worse."

"You're a strong, brave woman. Others weren't so lucky. And I know you're a hell of a cop. But sexual assault is sexual assault. I suppose you don't want to hear me tell you to talk to someone when you get back to New York_…_"

"Pretty much."

"You're a lot like me." Her smile soon faded, eyes drifted toward the floor before she looked at Alex again. "I was sexually assaulted during a case several years back. I was a rookie detective, no women in that department at the time. I shrugged it off at first. Eventually, I needed to get my head straight."

"I'm so sorry, Abbie."

"If the pressure gets to be too much on the job, and you know it can, please do me a favor and consider talking to someone?"

She nodded appreciatively. "I will."

"I'll try to keep you from a trial."

"No." Alex shook her head. "If you need me, tell your DA I'll fly down here to testify. I know it's not the same as getting justice for your girls. I still hope you get somewhere on those cases soon."

"Actually, _just_ tonight we caught a break. Victim's necklace turned up. Dale's hair apparently got caught in the chain. It's enough for a search warrant of Dale's place and the backwoods property in Gainesville."

"Nice break!" Alex agreed. "But if you need me to testify, you've got my card."

"You've got mine too. Well… You take care of yourself, Alex."

"You too. We'll talk soon." Alex released me and stepped toward her. The two of them embraced.

She released Alex, then turned to look at me. "Great meeting you, Bobby."

"Yeah, you too," I replied. Alex returned to me, slipped her arms around my waist and leaned in affectionately. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Abbie's eyes settled on Alex, and a suspicious grin appeared. "Okay… Either you were pulling my leg the other day at lunch _or…_romance _suddenly_ blossomed between the two of you…?"

Alex blushed and tried to hide a smirk. "Uhh… This _just_ happened."

"I'm happy for you two," she offered warmly. "You take good care of her, Bobby."

"I will."

Abbie caught up with her crew and they left a few minutes later. Some of the CSU and media were still poking around, but they appeared to be packing up.

She turned her beautiful eyes back to me, affectionately. "So, how about that shower? You want to kick the rest of these people out, _or should I?_"

I wanted nothing more than to continue what we started out on the beach. But after what just happened, I was a little apprehensive.

More to the point, I was worried about Alex.

"Ummm… I'll kick them out and lock up," I answered her. "But…I was just thinking... Why don't you go ahead and take your shower while I'm locking up. You enjoy. I'll rinse off quickly after you're done. It's almost 3:00am…"

The hurt in her eyes was instant. She hung her head like she didn't know how to take my words.

"Alex?"

An awkward pause hung between us.

"I thought you might like some space. I—I can't imagine what this was like for you…" I admitted truthfully.

"Okay," she agreed. Still wearing that disappointment in her eyes, she turned and headed for the stairs.

I felt this disconnect from her, as she left my side.

_Guess I had misread things._

Desperate to fix it, I followed her. Catching her by the shoulder just before she reached the stairs, I pulled her toward me and wrapped both arms around her from behind.

"What do you need, baby?" I whispered in her ear.

"You…" she replied softly. "And everything we planned before Dale showed up."

"I was just… Concerned."

"I know. But I'm okay, and I hope you'd believe me when I say so."

"I do."

We kissed gently. "I'll be right up."

"Thanks." She started up the stairs.

Most of the people had left while I finished getting things picked up. I checked and secured the back door.

As I turned toward the kitchen, my eyes fell upon the spot where it all began.

Something finally broke inside of me.

_Alex was going to be fine,_ I reminded myself repeatedly.

I shut off the lights and headed upstairs.

**_x x x_**

**_Alex's POV_**

I needed a shower in the worst way.

Obviously, it wasn't about the unexpected dip in the ocean anymore.

Dale LaTatem had hit, assaulted and humiliated me.

I've dealt with scum like that before. He was the first one who ever took it _that_ far.

I only _thought_ I hated his guts before tonight.

I had no weapon, our guns were in the coat closet and I was covered in just a towel.

After Dale grabbed me, I broke free just long enough to head for the kitchen. I knocked over that annoying bar cabinet, hoping to slow Dale down while I went for a knife.

Dale was just too fast. In fact, I underestimated him a couple times tonight, and it nearly got me killed.

So I tried a different approach. I endured his grimy hands on me without putting up much of a fight, until I could catch him off guard.

_Then of course, Bobby came downstairs…_

I never wanted him to see me like this. First of all, I hated feeling so defenseless. Second, I guess I wanted to protect Bobby as much as he wanted to protect me.

For now, I just wanted to put this incident behind us.

**_x_**

I reached the top of the stairs and headed for the bathroom. It was the first time that I had been in this one. I reached for the light switch and my eyes settled on the layout. A couple of ceiling fans turned on when I hit the light switch.

To my left, there was a cedar countertop with two glass sink basins which sat above the counter. Bobby's things were in a leather tote on the counter.

Two large mirrors hung above each basin. To my right, a deep jet tub took up one corner of the room. There was a fountain in the other corner, but it wasn't on.

The entire floor was covered in this textured stone flooring. I could only pick out amethyst and some type of blue stones. It not only looked gorgeous, but felt nice to walk on. A simple, yet elegant chandelier and a few wall sconces illuminated the area.

Quite an elaborate master bathroom.

My attention shifted to the two large, glass-tiled walls that formed an entrance way leading to another part of the bathroom. I assumed that was the entrance to the shower. I started toward it, hitting a separate light switch for the shower as I passed it.

The textured flooring continued into the shower.

A few paces inside, I stopped short… I'd never seen anything like it before.

Cal obviously wanted more of a tropical oasis than a shower.

The shower alone was probably four to five times the size of my entire bathroom. There were five large shower heads and floor jets throughout the room. They protruded out just a little from the walls, but they weren't that noticeable. Cal didn't want to see any hardware. Even the drains in the floor were disguised as part of the stone.

The walls, these high archways and stone structures were made of a pretty sandstone. Small flickering lights anchored throughout the place were made to resemble candlelight sconces, and the artificial plants created a spa-like ambiance. There were about four small fountains that were built into the structures.

Stone tiers and ledges were built into the walls. They looked decorative and were probably designed to hold soap or shampoo bottles. A few of the lower tiers could be for seating. The lower jets looked like they could be adjusted if you didn't want to stand up to shower.

The walls extended up fifteen to twenty feet with nothing but a high glass roof above. A little moonlight filtered in.

It was gorgeous. I stood there smiling as I admired it.

Now, I'd never considered myself the type of person who needed luxuries. I appreciated the occasional splurge, sure.

_But this._

Well, it was hard to think of my minimal shower at home.

I removed my bathrobe and draped it over the glass tiled entrance way, and then found a switch near the entrance that activated the shower heads. There was a hot/cold adjustment, but it looked to be set about half way, so I figured I'd see what I thought of the temperature before trying to adjust it.

When the water came on, I picked up my shower items, carried them toward the closest shower head and set them on the stone-tiered shelf.

I stepped under the shower head. It wasn't too hot. Probably right where Bobby liked it. I usually preferred it warmer, but this was actually nice. The pressure felt good to my arms, legs and lower back, which were a little tender from Dale's assault.

Near the entrance, there was another set of controls to adjust the water pressure and turn on the recessed lights along the top. It wasn't terribly bright in there, but honestly the low lighting was exactly what I needed.

I closed my eyes and let the water roll over my shoulders, neck and back. The lower jet in front of me brushed past my thigh. If I took a few steps in either direction, there was another jet or shower head.

_Yep. I could definitely get used to this._

The shower in the bathroom downstairs was very nice, but not nearly _this nice. _

And it didn't have the ambiance.

_Or the five showerheads. Or the lower jets… _

_And what's wrong with Bobby that he didn't share this little secret sooner?_

Okay, I guess I could forgive him.

I grabbed the shampoo bottle and began washing my hair. My thoughts drifted back to Bobby.

Remembering the two of us on the beach brought a flush to my skin.

I finished rinsing out the shampoo and grabbed the conditioner bottle, as I recalled Bobby's delightful lips and tongue on my neck.

My eyes closed, and the memory ignited parts of my body. I felt the delightfully erotic pulse and surge of heat between my legs.

I sensed Bobby just before he appeared.

"For a moment, I thought you forgot about me," I teased, when he slipped up behind me and wrapped his arms around my middle.

"Never," he whispered. He lowered his head and began to place those gentle kisses along my neck and shoulder.

I settled back against him, feeling that familiar lightheadedness and continued stirrings of arousal in my lower abdomen, while his hands, arms and lips went to work tempting and caressing my body. The conditioner bottle slipped from my fingers and landed near one of the rock fountains.

My breaths quickened, as he brushed the damp strands of my hair back, and his mouth settled over that sensitive spot behind my ear. His lips, tongue and teeth gently lapped at the skin there. Meanwhile, his hands alternated between a light stroke and a massage, passing them over my thighs, hips, stomach and breasts. He was gentle, but deliberate.

I was quickly falling under Bobby's spell. When he finally lifted his mouth from the edge of my shoulder, I turned my head to the side and met his lips with my own. Combing my fingers through the short strands of his damp hair, I kept him right where I wanted him. We deepened the kiss.

My back remained pressed against his front and his fingers continually skimmed and caressed. He wasn't reaching where my body was demanding his touch, but he was close. My heart rate quickened. I felt his erection pressing against my back. The kiss became more urgent.

We paused for a breath, giving me the chance to turn around and face him. Although as I did this, he promptly lifted me up by my hips, and set me on one of the stone ledges. It wasn't that deep, but I fit. It served our purpose anyway. That put me a little higher, but we were at a better angle to continue.

We resumed the kiss. I parted my knees and nudged him closer. I wanted every part of him against every part of me.

I felt the stiffness in his back and shoulders where I touched them, and I knew he hadn't worked out his anger and tension over what happened downstairs. I stroked his cheek tenderly when he broke the kiss, wanting some way to settle him.

But his mind was clearly set on one thing.

He trailed kisses down my cheek, neck, shoulders, and then arms, pausing at my breasts. He kissed and lapped at one and then the other, avoiding my over-sensitized nipples until I was ready to beg. I gasped and tilted my head back when he finally took one of them into his mouth.

He kissed them slowly, rolling his tongue over each nipple at a time, and gently giving them tugs with his teeth. My breaths quickened. My body demanded more and more of him.

He abandoned my swollen nipples, trailing kisses down my chest, over my stomach, down one of my hips. He continued using his tongue and lips every inch or so down my thigh, until he reached my knees. He gently pushed them further apart, then placed his hands on my hips and squatted down to get closer.

I knew what he was up to, but I still reacted with a jolt when he placed that first kiss on the inside of my knee and started moving higher.

It had been years since anyone did this. Definitely wasn't Joe's thing, although he had no problems 'accepting it.'

I already knew that Bobby loved to tease. I also knew we were going to have a happy, healthy sex life.

But at the moment, I was getting impatient.

I gently nudged his shoulders back. "Please…I want you…n—now!" I pleaded breathlessly. His mouth paused maybe two inches from me, lifted and settled just below my belly button.

Those dark devilish eyes lifted up to mine, as he trailed kisses slowly down to my trembling core.

Obviously, he hadn't planned to abandon his idea.

"BOBBY!" I gasped, surrendering when his lips gently brushed against me for just a second, before returning to my inner thigh.

I knew he was smiling, but my eyes were shut.

My body trembled in his touch. His warm breaths washed over me before I felt his lips return and begin to kiss and nip at the tender skin.

I grabbed ahold of the stone walls to support myself, fearing I'd slip off the ledge. Any second now, I was going to lose that last bit of restraint and thrust my hips toward him.

Bobby stroked the outside of my legs, thighs and knees with his fingers. I think his plan was to distract me. It wasn't working.

My orgasm continued to mount until his delicious, velvety tongue nudged at my entrance and finally worked its way inside.

My mouth gaped open. It probably took seconds.

I gasped and came hard. Bobby's tongue continued to penetrate me lovingly, while waves of pleasure rolled through me.

As I finished, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and hunched forward, lowering my head to rest against him. I continued to pant, most of my energy was spent for the time being.

When he stood up, he politely swiped at his lips and came toward me.

Honestly, I didn't care. I had to kiss him.

Our lips met urgently. Our bodies pressed together, desiring close contact. His erection was more than a little obvious at that point.

I was pleasantly satisfied, but I would never turn down more of him. I reached for his cock and he stopped us.

"You sure, you're okay?" he asked, gazing at me with tender eyes.

I nodded and smiled. I helped him inside of me and he began to thrust slowly.

Bobby was _VERY_ hard. Arousal and adrenaline from the earlier events probably brought it on equally.

His careful thrusts seemed to suggest he was more concerned about hurting me.

And yes, some places were a little sore. I really didn't want us to stop.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. You don't have to go slow." I brushed his cheek with my fingers.

"You sure?"

I nodded.

He continued to gaze at me uncertainly, until I pulled his head closer and captured his lips with my own.

The kiss intensified and I started to meet his thrusts. The stirrings of another orgasm was building inside me.

After a moment, I sensed that he wanted to relocate us. I wrapped my legs around him, he lifted me off the ledge, and backed me against the wall before we continued.

My back infrequently bumped or rubbed up against the stone wall. I honestly didn't care. His long, thrusts were reaching deeper inside of me, and that's about the only thing I could concentrate on.

He felt incredible. I knew my release was possible, but I began focusing on whatever it took to help Bobby with his.

Truthfully, I wanted it for him more.

I leaned back to give him better access, teased him or did other things as I figured out what he liked.

And of course, it seemed like he was trying to help me with mine. I started to say it wasn't necessary. But then it happened.

Bobby barely had to move a muscle. I was right there.

With both of my legs wrapped tightly around his torso, I held on and rode it out, moaning Bobby's name with whatever breath I could muster.

Bobby groaned a minute later and came hard, the warmth surging from his body into mine.

When he stopped panting, he spoke up. "You're hard to resist." He brushed some of my hair back with his fingers and offered me a sweet smile.

"So are you."

We kissed again.

"Come on. Let's finish up and go to bed."

Afterward, I went downstairs to fetch my hair dryer. I never liked to go to sleep with wet hair. I finished, brought my things into his room and we got into bed.

We lay there quietly before falling asleep.

"So how come you never told me about the shower until now?" I teased him.

He smirked. "I only got it to work that day you were out. Power outage. I just reset the circuit and that fixed it. There's another shower at the end of the hall. It's nothing compared to this one."

"_Still_ could have told me about it sooner."

"Would you have joined me?" he asked suggestively.

"I would have joined you days ago in _any_ shower," I said before I kissed him.

"Me too."

"Why are we _just now_ figuring this all out?" I posed.

"Probably for a lot of reasons." The smile quickly left his face. "About what happened earlier…"

"Bobby—" I started to interrupt him. We did need to talk, but it didn't have to be now. The look in his eyes said he needed to get something off his chest. "Alright, go ahead."

"Alex, I—I'm sorry…"

"Why?"

"There were things I wish I had handled differently…"

"You and me both."

"You handled it better than me."

"Dale was a challenge for me too. All we could do was keep him going… and we did."

He thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"This thing with us just getting started... We'll have some things to figure out. But I feel pretty good about us… Do you?"

His smile returned. "Yeah, I do."

We kissed a couple times and drifted to sleep.

**_x_**

I awoke at the usual time when Bobby and I went for our morning run.

It didn't matter how tired I was, or how little sleep I got. Just one of those things you couldn't un-program.

Obviously, I planned to skip a run this morning. We'd only been asleep for two and a half hours.

My eyes opened and settled on Bobby, who slept on his side facing me. The sight of him made me smile. I was completely head-over-heels in love with him.

He was such a gentle sleeper. One of his arms lay under my pillow, the other lay over my side.

He didn't snore, but I heard just a low-pitched rumble in his throat from time to time. I gazed at the dark brown strands of wavy hair mixed with strands of gray. It was lightly disheveled from sleep. I was content just watching him.

We opted to sleep nude last night. I had a hunch that would limit our sleep, and apparently I was right.

_How could I sleep with this gorgeous man beside me? _

I lifted the sheets away slowly. One part of him was just waking up.

I decided to have some fun.

I carefully slid out of his arms, trying my best not to wake him. I moved lower in the bed and settled near the upper part of his thigh. I began applying gentle kisses to his thighs.

After about the third kiss, he moaned and rolled onto his back. I propped myself up a little and continued with soft, wet kisses, applying more of my mouth and tongue on his thigh and then his hip.

It took him a couple more seconds before he was alert enough to realize what was going on.

I drifted closer and closer, then kissed him right on his tip before I put my mouth on him.

I drew him in slowly, wrapped my hand around him at the base and started working him over with my mouth.

Within seconds, Bobby was panting, moaning and fisting the sheets in his hands.

Truthfully, I was sort of neutral when it came to oral sex. I was usually the one to offer it in relationships. I didn't care if it was offered in return, that wasn't why I did it.

With Bobby, I used every trick I figured out from my past. I wanted to give him everything. I loved him so much.

He wasn't the only one who could tease, though... And I knew how to draw it out as long as possible.

But as his climax began to build, he started to pull on my shoulders. "Alex…ohgawd… Stop a-a-a sec… Let me…have you…," he panted.

"Nope," I responded smug. I teased him with flicks of my tongue. Pausing between breaths, I caught his eye and shot him a seductive glance.

At his insistence, I shifted myself closer so I could continue and he could reach me with his hands. I let him touch me anywhere he wanted, as long as he didn't try to stop me.

Well, he _did_ distract me. He was very good at that. His fingers lightly stroked the inside of my thighs and began to inch their way closer to my center.

I knew he was close when he stopped trying to touch me. His hands grasped the pillows, he groaned and came hard.

Judging from the amount of noise he made, I'd say he enjoyed it. When I finished, I moved back to the pillow and lay beside him.

He still felt very warm, so I left the sheet and blanket in a pile near the foot of the bed. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. With his eyes still closed, he said, "When I get my energy back, you're in trouble..."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

We kissed and soon fell back to sleep.

**_x x x_**

**_Bobby's POV_**

Alex and I awoke four hours later. As much as I wanted us to stay in bed, we had to get up.

It was just after 10:00 and Jaime was planning to pick us up around 12:30.

Alex and I separated on the remaining house tasks to get everything done.

She ran another load of clothes and cleaned the downstairs bathroom.

I finished the kitchen clean-up, trying my best not to dwell on the incident that happened last night. Instead, I tried to focus on the times that Alex and I sat here in the morning hours, having coffee and making plans for the day.

When I finished, I hopped in the shower for a quick rinse off, then dressed for the plane. We had to have warmer clothes for New York. Funny how quickly I adapted to Florida. I was going to miss the 80 degree days and 60 degree nights.

I took the trash out, made another pass through the house to make sure we didn't forget anything. I also made a call to Lewis to talk about the incident last night and what was damaged.

As expected, Lewis was far more concerned about Alex. Said to make a list, which I did, and he'd address it with the insurance. He said he'd be down here again after the holidays.

Jaime arrived right on time. I finished putting a few items in my suitcase, closed it and brought it downstairs. Jaime went inside to use the bathroom, mentioning to Alex that the doors to his Subaru were unlocked. Alex headed outside to put her bags in.

She left her carry-on bag by the door, so I brought it out with my things and set them beside the vehicle.

I stood back, watching her load her bags in the trunk.

Unable to resist, I slipped up behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey, sweetie," she greeted me. "I was starting to miss you." She turned around to face me and I pulled her close.

"Me too," I told her.

We sort of escaped to our own little world, giving each other light pecks, nuzzles, exchanging grins or a few affectionate words.

Pretty soon, our lips met more fully, we deepened the kiss. My hands roamed down her back and settled on her hips. Her hands migrated toward my ass. I loved her touch, but I was just a little self-conscious of the effect she had on parts of my body.

I loved her deeply even _before_ we introduced sex into our relationship. But the sex was just beyond my wildest dreams. Alex could satisfy me like no woman ever had.

She had all of me. I surrendered to her with complete trust, and she did the same with me.

As we kissed, I focused on her sweet lips, her perfect tongue, her hips, her curves, her incredible scent, her silky hair and skin. My heart was racing. She made me happier and more alive than I'd ever felt.

I lost track of where we were after a few minutes. It was only when I heard someone clear their throat loudly that we stopped.

We kept our arms around each other, but turned to look at Jaime sheepishly.

The look on his face was priceless. Probably best described as somewhere between astonished and amused. One eyebrow arched, big smirk.

Alex and I laughed.

Jaime had such an accusatory look about him. "_Now_… When I left you two a week ago, there was none of _this_…" he gestured between us with a finger, "…going on. Que pasa?"

"Moonlight and magic," I answered, tossing a glance at Alex.

She rolled her eyes and grinned.

"You two are putting me on…" Jaime replied, shaking his head, folding his arms and grinning suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You weren't making out like this last Sunday."

"This just happened."

He shrugged. "Well, alrighty then… You lovebirds set to go?"

"Just the front door…" I remarked, as I picked up the remaining bags I brought out and put them in the back. Alex went up and locked it, then joined us.

"If you two promise not to fog up the windows or do anything to get me pulled over by the Miami PD, you can take the backseat…"

Alex laughed. "I think we'll be fine. I'll take the back, Bobby can sit in the front."

"You sure? It's an hour ride to the restaurant. That's a lot of make-out time, amigos," he teased.

"We'll be fine."

We left for the restaurant a few minutes later.

The food was every bit as great as Jaime said. We opted for the omelets, as he recommended.

On the way to the restaurant and all during the meal, we filled Jaime in on our week.

Despite the good-natured ribbing he gave us, he seemed generally happy to hear about Alex and me.

It was good practice for when the news broke at the NYPD. And those guys loved to mess with their fellow cops. Part of the brotherhood.

But she and I planned to keep it quiet for the time being.

After we ate, he dropped us off at the terminal. We agreed to keep in touch.

We went through the usual ordeal of airport security, headed for the gate and boarded the plane.

Alex settled against me and fell asleep just after we were airborne. I had planned to read, but ended up watching her sleep. The plane's motions and the warmth of her side soon lulled me to sleep too.

We were on the ground in New York just after 7:00pm. After picking up our bags, we decided to head back to her place and order take-out for dinner.

Alex had her key in the door right as her phone ring. She took it out and glanced at the display. "It's Ross…" she told me.

"What?"

"He must be psychic. He knew we were back," she joked before she answered. "Eames." Her eyes drifted about the hallway as she listened. "Actually… Long story short, he's with me right now," her eyes drifted over to me. She paused to listen, then added, "Okay, we'll be there." Then she ended the call.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Ross wants to see us."

"Let's put the suitcases inside and head out."

It took us some time to shovel out Alex's car, which had been sitting there for the week with about a foot of snow on top of it. Moments later, Alex pulled into the garage at 1PP.

As familiar as it was, things seemed so different now. I hadn't taken a lot of vacations. This one was definitely memorable.

While I'd love to be back in Florida right now, even with the foot of snow on the ground and 20-degree temperatures, I never felt better. Furthermore, I knew I'd be spending the holidays with someone I love very much.

Even if we ended up working, this was going to be the best Christmas ever.

She leaned toward me and smiled after she shut off the ignition. We exchanged a quick kiss, then exited the car and headed for the elevator.

Moments later, we entered the bullpen. The place was mostly empty. Usual skeleton crew for a Sunday night.

Ross wandered out of his office at about that time, smiled at us and held the door open.

"Welcome back, you two," he greeted. He closed the door behind us, and Alex and I took a seat.

His eyes shifted over to Alex after he sat down. "Where'd you go? I thought you were staying in town with family?"

"I got an invite to spend a week in Florida with a friend. I couldn't turn it down."

"You look great. Sounds like the trip was just what you needed. _Wait…"_ he paused and pointed to me. "I thought _you_ were in Florida… Did you two happen to catch the _same_ plane?" he asked, seeming confused.

"Bobby invited me," Alex answered him. "His friend Lewis has this big, gorgeous beach condo. He gave me a key and said I could come and go as I please. Sort of a last minute plan, but it was perfect. Just what I needed."

I didn't know how she planned to explain it, but I thought it sounded perfect. I didn't want us to lie about it. Honestly, there was nothing wrong with me inviting her.

But we wanted to approach the relationship carefully. That was a separate matter entirely, and it would happen when the time was right.

His eyes widened and he smiled appreciatively. "Well… Not many partners could spend so much time together _and still_ enjoy a vacation. But hey, that's great. Glad it worked out for the both of you. Maybe I ought to work out a deal with Lewis sometime…" he teased.

She gave him some of the highlights. Her eyes drifted over to me after a while, letting me know I could chime in with anything I wanted.

"Eames loved the coffee house," I mentioned. Pretty sure I failed at covering up a smile when I recalled some of those moments. "World's greatest cappuccinos, apparently."

She made a sigh of contentment. "Oh yeah…"

Ross sat back in his chair. "While I have you two in here, I've temporarily assigned Foster and Pitt to the Billings warehouse case. We had two more victims while you were out. There's been a recent development since you left, so I'll reassign that to you. Have them get you up to speed tomorrow morning, first thing."

"Yes, sir," we each replied.

"Umm…" he paused hesitantly. "Just figured I'd throw it out there while it was on my mind. I actually have something more pressing, which is why I called you in here—"

Alex sat up a little. "Umm… sir? I'm sorry to interrupt, but there's something important I need to tell you, too."

"What is it?" he posed.

Somehow, the topic of Dale had slipped my mind until I saw the look in her eyes. That was one reason why our trip had to be disclosed.

She took a deep breath, then filled Ross in about Dale and the incident last night.

"Give me the name of the detective on the case?" Ross requested as she finished, and picked up a pen to jot it down.

Alex pulled out her wallet and removed a business card. "Detective Abbie Zurich." She handed him the card so he could write down the name and number.

He handed the card back, set his pen down and sighed. "That's a pretty big downfall in what otherwise sounded like a great week."

"Dale didn't ruin it for me." Her eyes drifted over to me. "We held him off until the police showed up."

Ross sighed, gazing down at his desk. "And now it's my turn with the somber news…" His eyes drifted over to Alex. "I suppose you know your husband's out of jail…?"

I wanted to correct him, but I just sat back.

_He meant her 'ex-husband.' _

She nodded. "He got eighteen months."

"Have you been in contact?"

She sighed. "He's written me letters. I haven't responded."

"Can I ask what the content is?"

"Why?"

Truthfully, I wanted to know too. Mostly because he was writing her from prison and it was over between the two of them.

I wasn't going to press her. She'd tell me if she wanted to.

"It's important, Eames…"

She sighs heavily before she begins. "It's mostly about us. Things from our past. He wants us to reconcile."

"Is that your plan?"

She shook her head. "I asked him for the divorce. I don't plan to go back."

Ross nodded. "I'm sorry to pry. But these are questions you might get asked at some point."

"Why?"

"Joe has already violated parole. Tried to collect on a debt and sent a man to ICU. There's a warrant for his arrest."

She nodded and frowned.

"Word on the street is he's headed back to New York."

"If he's heading here, he'll have to come find me at some point."

"That's what we're expecting."

"If I see him, I'll turn him in."

Ross eyed her suspiciously. _"You will…?"_

"Yes," she told him. Her brow furrowed at his accusing tone. "Why?"

He didn't respond.

"Are you suggesting that I'd try to cover for him?"

He shrugged. "I know he treated you poorly in the past. But at some point, you loved the guy. It's natural to still have some…_you know_…some lingering feelings."

"The law is the law, Captain. And Joe is not above it," she argued.

He nodded. "Good. Glad to hear it."

Alex continued to glare at him distrustfully. She glanced over in my direction before returning her eyes to Ross. "What does this have to do with Bobby?" she posed. "Why ask him here?"

I knew she wouldn't exclude me from the information. I think she was mostly wondering why he chose to bring us _both_ in for this.

_And furthermore, why couldn't it wait until tomorrow?_

Ross had his own hunches, apparently.

"If Joe's out for revenge, we don't know what he might attempt, or who he's in cahoots with. I want you both to be extra cautious. Watch your backs."

**_x x x_**

**_TBC…_**


End file.
